The Obsession of a Hound
by jamcneill680
Summary: CM Punk's little sister is making her return to the WWE after being out for a year due to injury. What happens when she becomes Dean Ambrose's obsession and will stop at nothing until he has her?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Walking into the arena was a feeling I have missed. I was finally back to work after being out with a shoulder injury for a year. I couldn't wait to get back to doing what I loved. Walking down the hall I heard my name being called by a voice I have known my whole life.

"Sophia!" Turning around I saw the man that has helped me over the years become the best wrestler and helped teach me everything I know. He likes to call himself 'The Best In The World' but I like to call him brother. Yes, Mr. Best In The World, CM Punk is my older brother.

"Hello Phillip" I said with a smirk on my face knowing he hated when I called him that.

"Ha Ha very funny Soph" He said while pulling me into a hug. "When did you get here?"

"5 minutes ago, I was going to the locker room when some nut job called out my name and I decided to grace him with my presence" I said, giggling when he put into the GTS "Phil put me down!" He laughed as he set me on my feet. Me and Phil are 10 years apart but we are extremely close and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Now that your done abusing me do you think you can point me in the direction of the locker room?" I asked with a laugh. When I didn't get an answer I looked up at him to see he wasn't looking at me anymore, he was looking at 3 men in black walk towards us.

"Well well well, what do we have here" said a guy with the bluest eyes I have ever seen.

"None of your business Ambrose" my brother spat. I could cut the tension between them with a knife so I decided to try and get my brother out of there, try being the key word.

"Hey Phil why don't we go to catering and get something to eat before the show starts" I suggested trying to pull his attention off of Ambrose I think his name was.

"Well hello beautiful. Whats your name?" Ambrose asked while smirking at the other 2 men before turning back to me.

"Sophia" I said as bravely as I could. He just stood there and stared at me, I felt naked under his gaze. A shiver ran down my spine and I saw him smirk, this man made me uncomfortable and he knew it. I felt Phil tense up even more ( if that was even possible) when he saw how Ambrose was staring at me.

"Beautiful name for a very beautiful girl. My name is Dean and that's Seth" pointing to the one with with 2 colors in his hair "and that's Roman" he pointed to one with the tattoo on his arm "and we are the shield".

The Shield, these are the guys that have been dominating most of the locker room, taking out everyone, and they seem to especially love taking out my brother.

"Oh so your the assholes that took my brother out of action for 2 months with broken ribs" I shot at them angrily. I hated these guys when I saw what they did to Phil and now I finally got to tell them to their faces.

"Whoa looks like the kitten has claws" Seth said while the other 2 laughed.

"Damn right I do, its pretty sad that you have to attack people when they're out numbered to prove how "strong" you are. News flash its not strong it just shows your to weak to do by yourselves one-on-one now if you excuse us my brother and I are leaving" I walked off pulling Phil by his arm while he laughed at the expressions on the 3 men's faces.

"Damn Soph, not even back for an hour and you already managed to snap at 3 of the top people in this company, I can't wait to see how the rest of the night goes" He said while walking me in the direction of the locker room.

"Yeah well I wanted to do that since I saw what they did to you, nobody messes with my brother" I said while looking up at him with a smile.

"Well thank you sis but trust me I have it covered, I don't want you getting involved with them especially Ambrose. I don't like the way he was looking at you"

"Well that makes two of us" I said thinking back to how Dean was just staring at me. Like a predator hunting its prey.

"Well here you are shorty, I will see you later and try not to get yourself into anymore trouble" He said when we finally made it to the Divas locker room.

"Thanks Phil and I promise I will try my best to behave" I said before he walked away. Little did I know my night wouldn't go as smooth as I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

As soon as I entered the locker room my arms were full as someone literally jumped into them. I instantly knew who it was.

"Oh my god I missed you so much!" AJ Lee, my best friend yelled. Me and her have been friend since we met in NXT. Us and are other friend Kaitlyn always had the best times together. Not only was AJ my best friend she was also my brothers fiancee.

"I missed you to" I said when she jumped back down. For the next 20 minutes we talked, catching each other up on everything that has happened in our lives.

"Well I'm off the meet that brother of yours in catering, you coming Sophia?"

"Yeah I just have to change first, I'll meet you guys there" She smiled and nodded and left.

After getting into my pink ring gear, I brushed out my curly hair and put on some natural make-up, slipped on my hoodie and grabbed my phone and walked out the door.

As I was walking I started to think about The Shield again, more importantly Dean. I just couldn't stop thinking about how he was looking at me, he looked at me with want and lust in his eyes and it made me uncomfortable.

I just about to turn down the hall when a hand clamped over my mouth and pulled me behind some equipment boxes.

"Well hello kitten, fancy seeing you here" That voice sent shivers down my spine. That was the voice of the one and only Dean Ambrose.

I tried to push him away from me but he had me crushed between his body and the wall and he was a lot stronger than me.

"What the hell are you doing" I nearly yelled when he took his hand away from my mouth.

"I just wanted to let you know how incredibly hot your little outburst was early. I've never seen someone just stand up to us that way especially not a little diva like yourself." He moved his hands so they were right next to my head, now there really was no way to get out, damn me for being so short.

I was to caught up hating my mother for giving me her height gene that I didn't notice Dean was playing with my hair until I felt him grip a handful of it so I would look at him.

"Has anybody ever told you how incredibly sexy you are" He murmured as a he lent in and smelled my neck.

"And you smell so sweet to, like flowers." His grip loosened up on my hair so I tried to think of a way out but as quick as it loosened he clenched it back even harder.

"Now kitten I'm just letting you know that when I want something I get it and I want you" My eyes went wide at his statement, It didn't matter what he wanted he wasn't getting me.

"Well that's to bad Dean because I don't date assholes, especially ones that attack and injure my brother on a weekly basis" He obviously didn't like that answer as his grip on my hair got even tighter.

"Oh sweetheart I wasn't asking for permission. You see how I see it is that you are already mine and belong to me and no one else and I will take out anyone that stands in my way even your brother." His voice took a dark turn that had my heart beating fast with fear. "I have wanted you for so long, it was a shame when you left for a year with that shoulder, think of all the fun we could have had together. But that is in the past, now your back and intend to keep you." The look in his eyes made me want to run away and hide somewhere. I have never been in this type of situation and it was really starting to scare me. And how dare he think I belong to him. I belong to nobody especially Dean Ambrose.

"I don't belong to you Dean and I'm not a bug or something that you can keep." I stated as strongly as I could.

"Sophia, Sophia, Sophia, its thinking like that that is going to get you punished or worse someone you love hurt." The way he said my name made me want to throw up. As I opened my mouth to respond he shoved his mouth onto mine with a bruising force.

I immediately closed my lips as tight as possible when he tried shoving his tongue in. I had to think quick, so I reached for what was in my grasp, his hair. I pulled as hard as I could and when he moved his hands to his hair I kicked him in the stomach and ran. I ran all the way to catering hopefully to find my brother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Thank god catering was just down the hall. Running inside I saw my brother and AJ sitting at a table laughing. As soon as I got my breathing under control I got a bottle of water and went and sat with them.

"Sophia, its about time you got here, I was beginning to think I had to send out a search party" my brother said while me and AJ laughed.

"Yeah Soph what took you so long?" AJ asked.

"I ran into the Bella's, you know how the are" Both Phil and AJ nodded. I felt bad for not telling them about my little run in with Dean, but if Dean was as serious as he sounded then he had no problem hurting Phil and would probably have no problem hurting AJ so I kept it to myself, they didn't need to get hurt. And besides hopefully after my little attack on him he will realize I'm not gonna go down easy and will give up. 'Yeah wishful thinking Sophia' my conscious said. I was brought out of my haze when a hand appeared in my face.

"Soph...Sophia!" My brother called.

"Oh sorry got a little sidetracked"

"About what?"

"Just about making my return tonight" I lied. Tonight I was interrupting Paige who is the Diva's champion while she is doing her promo to let everyone know that I'm back and going for the championship.

"Don't worry Sophia you will be great, now back to what I was asking you when you were in la la land, why is your bottom lip swollen?"

My hand went to my lip to feel it and it was swollen. 'That son of a bitch' I thought. Both Phil and AJ were looking at me waiting for an explanation.

"I bit it to hard is all, you know how I am" 'Please buy it, please buy it' I kept chanting in my head.

"Told you that would happen Soph, maybe next time you will listen" my brother scolded. 'Oh thank god' my conscious yelled.

For the next few minutes we kept talking until a producer came in and told me I was up in 5 minutes.

"Alright guys wish me luck" I said getting up when they did and Phil hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"You'll be great kid, just remember everything I taught you about pipe bombs" He said and I laughed.

"I will" and with that I left to go towards the gorilla. When I got there I could already see on the monitor that Paige was standing in the ring talking about how she has proven her self. 'Yeah right' I thought.

"Your On Sophia" _They play my theme song The Illest by Far East Movement. I walk out on the ramp and am awarded with tons of cheers. This is what I missed most, the fans. I slapped a few hands as I made my way down to the ring. I grabbed the microphone off the steel steps and got in side the ring. When my music stopped, the 'Welcome Back' chants got even louder._

"_I take it you guys are excited to see me?" The crowd roared with applause and 'Sophia' chants._

"_What are you doing out here?" Paige asked "This is my show and my ring. I am the Diva's champion and you are not suppose to be out here." she yelled getting upset._

_I just looked at her and smiled raising the microphone to my lips,_

"_Oh Paige, dear sweet Paige, you may be diva's champion but this is not your show and this is certainly not your ring". The crowd cheered._

"_Now I came out here because I wanted to applaud you. You did something none of those other diva's were able to do and beat AJ. You ended her rain as the longest diva's champion." She looked at me skeptically but didn't say anything._

"_But let's be honest if I wasn't out with my injury, it wouldn't have been AJ holding that title...it would have been me" The fans went wild. I was diva's champ before I got injured and had to give it up._

"_And let's be honest, you wouldn't have beaten me like you did her, no disrespect to AJ or anything but she was just keeping the title warm until I was able to come back. And to be completely honest I wish it were her I was saying this to-"_

"_Saying what to huh you are making no sense" Paige shouted into the microphone_

"_Calm down Paige your starting to look really pale" This caused the fans to cheer even louder and I laughed with them while Paige looked like she wanted to kill me._

"_As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I wish AJ was the one I was telling that at the next paper-view I will be cashing in my rematch clause and I will become the next diva's champion! The way I see it is, until you beat me all you have proven is that you can beat these 'divas' who most are just wastes of spaces except for a few who can actually wrestle, you haven't proven anything until you beat me. And do you know why that is Paige? Because I'M THE BEST DIVA IN THE WORLD!" It was my turn to yell into the mic. The fans and the announcers were going crazy._

_I just stood there and smirked at Paige. I was ready for when she flew at me trying to hit me with the belt. She went flying into the turnbuckle, as she turned around I lifted her up and performed the GTS. I then picked up the title and held it above my head showing everyone that I was serious._

As soon as I got backstage I was congratulated by tons of superstars and even divas.

"That was really good Soph, except we better be in the ones who can wrestle category" The Bella twins joked and I laughed

"Of course you guys are!" I said hugging each of them

"That was awesome little punk" one of my favorite people in this company told as I was walking down the hall.

"Thanks Dolph" I said when he kissed my blushing cheek.

Finally at what seemed to be a very long line of people, I finally saw my brother. Before I could even say a word he had me up in the air in the tightest hug ever.

"That was terrific Sophia, I knew you had it in you!" He said which made me smile. It was always important for me to know Phil was proud, because to me that was the highest praise I could ever from anyone.

"Thanks Phil, I guess I just had a good teacher. Uh Phil can't breathe"I got out and he laughed. It was true during my hiatus, Phil worked with me on my promo skills since everyone praised him for his amazing mic work.

"Damn right you did kiddo, they don't call me The Best in The World for nothing." he said which made me laugh.

"Alright Mr. Ego I'm gonna go change and head to the hotel, I will call you later." I started staying in hotel's instead of Phil's bus because one night I heard him and AJ doing the deed. It was horrible there is no way I'm staying on a bus where I can hear my brother and best friend going at it like rabbits.

"Well if I'm Mr. Ego then who are Ms. I'm The Best Diva in The World?" I laughed.

"I'm realistic" He laughed

"Alright I love you." He said after he kissed my cheek

"Love you too." I was so ready to go back to the hotel. After everything happened with Dean and worrying about my return I was exhausted. I opened the locker room door and made my way over to my bags. As I was putting everything away when I heard the door open and close. Thinking it was just another diva I didn't turn around, that is until I heard the lock click.

I turned around and immediately froze. Here in the diva's locker room was the last person I wanted to see, how did they even get in here without being noticed!

"Hello kitten, I believe we have some unfinished business"

Oh shit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

I stood there unable to move. Whether it was because of shock or fear I wasn't sure but all I knew was this wasn't going to be good. All I could do was try and be strong and not show him he scares me.

"W-what are you doing here Dean? In case you haven't noticed this is the diva's locker room." Well that came out as strong as a newborn baby, 'Way to go Sophia' I thought.

He just stood there looking at me like he did when I first saw him today and it still had the same effect on me. When I noticed his eyes move up and down my body I remembered I was still in my ring gear. I went to grab my jeans but Dean was on me in a flash, I was suddenly up against the wall with my hands above my head and his hand on my hip.

"That wasn't a very nice thing you did to me earlier Sophia. In fact it kind of hurt." He said mocking like he was hurt when he put his hand to his heart before he returned it to my hip.

"You deserved it for forcing yourself on me" He laughed, he actually laughed at me. Just as soon as it started it stopped and his face had that dark look on it again. He dug his fingers into my hip to the point where I was squirming to get away (which I knew was useless but hey a girl's gotta try).

"But I'm not angry about that, in fact it actually turned me on" Its official, he is crazy.

"No I'm here because I saw something in the hallway earlier that almost made me do something that would probably cost me my job. Would you like to know what is was?" Did I want to know? Surely it can't be good seeings as he has me pinned to the wall while he leaves his nail marks in my skin. Before I can answer with no, he continues.

"So I was walking down the hall after watching my girl give one of the best promo's ever done by a diva, great job by the way babe." I cringe when he calls me his girl. I am most certainly not, I would rather be a Ryback girl than an Ambrose girl. "Any way as I was walking to find my kitten, I saw her talking to that little blonde noodle head Dolph Ziggler. But that is not what got me angry, no, what got me angry is when I saw said noodle head lean down and kiss the cheek of of my kitten," Oh fuck, this is officially the worst night of my life. His grip on my hip got even tighter to the point that I whimpered in pain.

Wait why am I letting this happen? Why am I letting him think this is OK? I decide it was time for me to give him a piece of my mind. 'Don't do it' my conscious kept screaming.

"Dean despite what you may think I don't belong to you. I'm not your kitten or babe and I'm definitely not your girl. I am an adult and can do whatever I want and there is nothing you can do about it." I spat at him.

Lets just say he didn't agree because as soon as the words left my mouth, the hand on my hip went to my throat where he squeezed. He lent in close and rasped in my ear,

"I don't like how you are talking to me baby" Was he even listening to a word I just said!? "You belong to me whether you like it or not,we will be together for as long as I see fit, which to be honest is going to be a very long time. Now after your little outburst just now it seems a demonstration is in order." He started kissing his way down my ear to my neck and of course I couldn't turn my head due to the fact he had his hand around my throat.

"Demonstration of what" I croaked out, god why couldn't he just leave and where are all the diva's surely someone would have come by by now.

"That you cannot defy me and think these things, I WON'T HAVE IT." He punctuated each word with a squeeze to the neck. "Now I want you to be a good girl and watch our match tonight so I can show you what happens to little punks that think they can touch what's mine and what happens to kitten's who think they can disobey me." Oh god he is going against Dolph tonight.

"Please don't hurt him he is just my friend I swear" I had to try and save Dolph from the beating of a lifetime and if that meant playing this little game for 5 minutes then I was going to.

"Maybe I can be persuaded not to hurt him. I have an idea and its up to you what you do. The choices are after the show we go back to the hotel and have some fun or you can go on making stupid choices and watch your 'friend' get beaten down until he can't walk.

I made up my choice immediately,

"I'll meet you at the hotel, I'm in room 313" I said while looking at his hand that was still around my throat. Next thing I know the hand is off my throat and cupping my cheek.

"I knew you would make the right choice. I know you would do anything for your friends that is one of the things that drew me to you. Wear something sexy." And with that he kissed me and left. Little did he know I had a backup plan.

"Looks like big brother won't be getting any tonight" I said to myself as the plan came together in my head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

I was walking down the hall trying to find my brother. After asking 2 producers and 5 superstars I was finally able to find him.

"Phillip I need a favor" I said as I walked up to him and jumped up on the crate he was sitting on.

"What can I do for you shorty?"

"I was wondering if I could ride the bus tonight, the hotel called and said there was a problem with the room and they lost my reservation." I lied smoothly. This was the the plan I knew Phil and AJ were done and would be leaving soon so I decided to hitch a ride with them instead of seeing Dean. I know there is risk, like Dean getting pissed and finding Dolph and finishing the job but this was the best thing I could think of and I can always warn Dolph.

"Sure, we are leaving in 5 so go get your stuff" Yes!

"Thanks Phil, I will meet you at the bus" I went and grabbed my stuff. As I was walking I ran into someone. 'Please don't be Dean, Please don't be Dean' was going through my head.

"Ow watch it Soph" Oh thank god! I opened my eyes and saw Dolph.

"Sorry Dolph just in hurry its been a long night. Hey good luck on your match tonight kick Ambrose's ass for me!" We both laughed

"You got it little punk! Have a good night Sophia" He called while I was walking away.

After getting everything settled on the bus, Phil and AJ went to lie down while I stayed out on the couch to watch the end of Raw. They were in the main event, it was Dolph, John Cena and Mark Henry vs. The Shield. Its safe to say we all know who I'm rooting for.

Halfway during the match a brawl broke out. Cena was fighting Seth, Mark was fighting Roman and of course Dolph was fighting Dean. Dolph and Dean were the two legal men, so when the ref got everything under control it was only them in the ring. Dean was not letting up on Dolph. Sending him flying into the ropes before he hit Dolph with a hard clothesline that even made me wince. Cena tried getting involved only for Roman to spear him then Mark. The Shield surrounded Dolph until they lifted him up and triple power bombed him back onto to the mat. Dean then picked him up and hit Dirty Deeds and went for the cover. 1,2,3 and it was over the shield won.

I turned off the t.v and went to bed, I don't think I could handle much more tonight.

I woke up 2 hours later to my phone going off. Being half asleep I answered it without looking to see who it was.

"Hello" came my sleepy greeting. The only thing I could here on the other end was what sounded like someone tsking.

"Hello" I said again more awake now.

"Kitttteeeennn" Oh god. Oh god, oh god, oh god. I'm screwed.

"How did you get my number" I said shakily. I was scared.

"I have my ways babe, but what I want to know is why you thought you could pull a fast one on me?"

"I don't know what your talking about"

"Of course you do sweetheart. You know I was in a good mood after our little chat tonight,I thought 'wow she is finally coming around' so what did I do? I did what you asked and took it easy on your little friend. Now imagine my surprise when I get to the hotel to find no one in your room. Then imagine how I felt when I was told you didn't even CHECK IN." He yelled the last part, he was angry. Great I am officially screwed but for some very strange reason I felt sort of bad.

"I uh..." I had no idea what to say without making him any angrier.

"You've been a very naughty girl Sophia and do you know what happens to naughty girls? They get punished." There is that dark tone again.

"Look Dean I understand your angry but-"

"But nothing sweetheart you deserve to be punished because you lied to me. Now its getting pretty late and I know your probably tired so here is one last thing to think about. You can either turn yourself in to be punished tomorrow before the show and I'll take it easy on you or you can make me come looking for you and make it worse, the choice is yours. Good night kitten sleep tight." And with that he hung up.

'What am I going to do' I thought as I feel back into my pillows. Lets just say sleep didn't come easy the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Waking up the next morning I felt terrible, I got zero sleep after Dean called. All I could keep thinking about was what he meant by punishment and why on earth I felt bad for lying to him. He wouldn't beat me would he? And maybe its just because I'm a nice person and hate lying to people? 'Yeah keep thinking that Brooks' my conscious said. I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock on my door.

"Come in" AJ poked her head inside

"Hey we are getting ready to go to the gym you wanna come?"

"Yeah sure just give me 10 minutes" She smiled and shut the door.

I got up and got changed into a sports bra and yoga pants. While I was putting my hair up I got a text message,

_Have you thought about it kitten?_

How the hell does he have my number? I decided to ignore him for now, I was to tired to deal with it.

"Come on Soph or we are leaving without you" came the annoyed voice of my brother.

"I'm coming relax Phillis" He glared at me while AJ laughed.

Since the gym was only a block away we decided to walk. When we got there Phil and AJ went to lift weights while I went to the treadmills. I put my earphones in and decided to run out my frustrations. About 30 minutes into running the door opening in the front of the gym caught my attention, when I looked up my breath hitched. He was here. I got off the treadmill and looked around for Phil and AJ but couldn't see them. I was to busy looking for my brother that I didn't even see him walk up to me.

"Its not nice to ignore people babe, especially me." I swear I stopped breathing. Letting out a deep breathe I turned around to face the man that has been scaring the shit out of me and I've only been back a day. He grabbed my arm and took me into a private locker room and threw me on the ground. I watched as he pulled up a chair, unfolded it and sat down.

"Whatever you think your gonna do Dean I would re-think it, my brother is out there and if sees that I'm missing he will come look for me." He just sat there and smirked at me like he knew something I didn't. He reached down and grabbed my arm and pulled me into his lap. I tried fighting but he had his arms wrapped around me tight so I couldn't move and made it so I would have to look him in the eye. I just couldn't help but notice how beautiful his eyes were. Oh god stop it Sophia this man is crazy and just threw you in here like a doll! I was startled out of my thoughts when I heard his raspy voice.

"Its going to be hard for your brother to find you when he already left." I looked at him confused and he laughed and kissed my nose.

"Seems AJ got food poisoning and they had to leave, Phil asked the gym manager to tell you but lucky for us I heard him and told the manager not to worry I would let you know ."

"Oh lucky me" I said sarcastically. I can't believe my luck, Phil will definitely be getting an ear full from me when I get back to the bus.

"Well thanks for letting me know now if you don't mind I'm gonna get going"

"Actually I do mind. Now that you are here we can discuss your punishment but before that I have a surprise for you. Now I'm not as dumb as you may think I am Sophia, I know no matter what you will disobey me and try to hide from me but that's why I took the liberty to talk to Stephanie and Hunter about a new story line involving me and you." I probably looked as pale as Paige right now.

"What exactly did you say to them?"

"Just gave them some ideas that they loved. So tonight I would expect to be called into their office to talk about. Oh don't look so upset baby this is going to be fun I can already tell, soon we will finally be together and there is nothing you or your brother can do about it." The look in his eyes had me worrying even more then I already was but I also felt a little excited. God what is happening to me?

"What kind of a story line?" I asked.

"I've already said to much but you will find out soon and by then it will be to late to pull out. I told you we would be together and this is me keeping my promise. Its also a way to know where you are at all times and don't have to worry about anybody trying to take what is mine. Isn't this the best surprise ever?" He laughed and I found myself trying not to laugh with him, his laugh was cute. Oh my god,I'm going crazy.

"Oh and before I forget."

"Forget wha-" I didn't get to finish my thought before I was thrown across his lap so I was laying on his knees on my stomach.

"This is to show you that there a consequences for when you lie to me" and with that he hauled off and slapped my ass, hard. I tried moving put he had his other arm pinning me to his lap. Finally after what seemed like forever he was done and he pulled me up to stand with him. My ass felt like it was on fire.

"Oh don't cry kitten it wasn't that bad." I didn't even know I was crying until he reached up to wipe the tears away. He kissed my forehead and then pushed his lips onto mine roughly.

"I'll see you later babe" and with that he walked out of the room. I followed after 10 minutes of crying and got my bag and left but not before I saw Dean and he winked at me.

What have I gotten myself into?

**A/N. I just wanted to thank everyone who has followed or Favorited this story, it really means a lot to me. If there is anything you want to see happen between Dean and Sophia feel free to let me know. Again thank you guys so much :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

The walk back to the bus was fun especially since it felt like my ass was on fire. Never have I been spanked, not even as a child. On the walk back all I could think of was Dean and how dominate he was. At one point I even found myself smiling but then quickly stopped. What the hell am I smiling for he just spanked me like a child and not to mention has been basically stalking me since I got back. But I couldn't help but feel a strange feeling in my stomach when he pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me. Oh god did I like him? Do I like Dean Ambrose, one of the three men that has done nothing but beat my brother down?

Before I knew it I was back to the bus. I need to really stop getting so involved in my thoughts. Walking into the bus all I could here was someone throwing up. Ew, I guess Dean was telling the truth. I found myself smiling again.

"Hey what are you smiling about?" Phil said when he emerged from the bathroom. I soon realized I was just standing in the middle of the bus with a soft smile on my lips.

"Oh nothing, just thinking about how awesome it is to get back into the groove of things." He looked at me skeptically but then nodded.

"Yeah I know how you feel"

"How is AJ?" I asked when I once again heard her throw up. I may be going to a hotel tonight because just the sound of her throwing up is making me want to get sick also.

"Not good, although she doesn't have a fever, she can't keep anything down. We are taking the night off so your by yourself tonight. Are you gonna stay in a hotel? AJ still has her rental at the arena." He asked knowing how much I hate hearing people get sick.

"Yeah if its okay that I take it"

"Of course it is Soph" AJ said as she came walking out where we were sitting. She looked terrible. I smiled at her.

"Thanks AJ, oh and thank you Phil for telling me you were leaving." I said as I glared at him playfully.

"I'm sorry it just happened so quick I wasn't thinking."

"I'm just kidding, I understand." He smiled at me. Me and Phil barely have fights, although when we do they do get pretty bad.

"Well I'm gonna go pack and head to the arena, I'll see you guys in the next city." I got up and packed. After making sure I got everything I went back out towards the door.

" Thanks for dropping me off guys. Feel better AJ, and you better take care of her Phil." I said while hugging each of them.

"Thanks Soph, and my car is still in the parking lot"

"You know I will, be safe Soph I love you."

"Aw I love you to Phillis." I just dodged the pillow he threw at me and walked out laughing.

Thank god the taping of Smackdown was still in the same arena, that way I already knew where everything already was.

"Sophia" I turned around at my name and saw a tech running up to me. "Stephanie and Hunter want to see you in their office."

"Okay thank you" he nodded and left. I wonder what they want to see me for? Oh fuck, the story line with Dean I completely forgot.

Walking up to their door I got nervous. As soon as I raised my hand to knock the door opened revealing Stephanie McMahon herself. She smiled warmly at me.

"Hello Sophia thank you for coming, please come in" I walked in and wanted to walk right back out. Dean was here to. Why couldn't it just be me? What have I ever done to anybody I'm a good person! Sitting down, Dean turned and winked at me and I found myself smiling back but then quickly stopped. God I wish this was over already.

"So Sophia, Dean here came up with a great idea for a story line between you two. What it would be is Dean would show interest in you and won't take no as an answer and you get scared and involve your brother which starts their feud. Then at Hell In A Cell they have a match where the stipulation will be if Punk wins, Dean leaves you alone and if Dean wins you become...what was it you called it Dean?" We all looked at Dean who had this smug look on his face.

"Dean Ambrose property." He turned and smirked at me as Hunter and Stephanie smiled.

"We think this has the potential to be a great story line and will not be taking no as an answer" Hunter spoke up looking right at me. I swallowed the lump in my throat. This is what Dean meant when he said I couldn't pull out.

"Now we only have scripted when the matches are, the rest is completely up to you guys that way it looks more real." I think I'm gonna pass out.

"Here are the match schedules, Sophia we trust you to let your brother know." I just nodded not trusting my voice because I know as soon as I went to speak I would probably freak out. "Great everything starts tonight. You guys can go." I was out of my chair in a flash and ran down the hall and and sat down by some boxes trying to get my breathing under control. I think I'm having a panic attack. I felt someone sit next to me and rub my back.

"Aw what's the matter babe, I thought you would be happy." That voice made my heart rate pick up even more. Although whether it be in fear or something else I wasn't entirely sure. Next thing I know I'm in his lap with my head against his chest while he rocks us back and forth while he rubs my back. I start realizing that my breathing is slowly getting better and I know longer feel like I'm gonna pass out. I look up at him when I feel us stop rocking only to see him staring directly at me. Unable to look away from his eyes I stare back. He started leaning in and I found myself doing the same. Our lips were just about to touch when we heard someone yell.

"Dean lets go we have to meet up with Roman." It was Seth. Dean groaned and stood up with me still in his arms. He set me on my feet but kept me close to his chest while he leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"I will see you soon kitten, make sure to impress me because all the real fun starts tonight." He kissed my temple and then left.

What the hell just happened? Was I just going to kiss Dean with out being forced? I groaned and started walking to the locker room. This is going to be a long night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Letting Phil know about the story line went as well as I expected.

"They did WHAT?" As soon as I was sure I got my hearing back in my ear I answered him.

"Phil I'm not repeating myself and take it easy on the yelling some of us are still young and have good hearing" I said trying to ease some of the tension.

"Not the time for jokes Sophia. How could they force you to do this isn't it against our contracts?"

"I don't know Phil but trust me its not worth the argument because they won't change their minds so please just let it go and lets make this the best story line anybody has ever seen ok?"

"Ok, but if he does something that crosses a line I will make it so he cant walk for a year"

"No Phil you won't believe it or not I'm 26 not 6, I can handle this." Despite saying that I couldn't help but wonder if I could actually handle this or not. When I got no reply I knew he was thinking about what I had just said. "Look I gotta go get ready for my match tonight, your gonna watch right?"

"Of course I am its your first match back and I have to make sure Ambrose keeps his hands to himself." I Sighed

"Okay I will call you later I love you"

"I love you to Soph" and with that we both hung up. For tonight I decided to wear my "In Punk We Trust" crop top and black shorts with my wrestling boots. Leaving my hair in its natural curls and just doing natural make-up with bright red lips I was all set to go. Tonight I was returning back to action against Eva Marie, lets just say I wasn't exactly worried about it. What I was worried about is what Dean was going to do since it was all improvised. As I was walking to the gorilla I heard my name called.

"Sophia" I knew those voices.

"Hey Nikki, hey Brie whats up?" Me and the Bella's have been friends for a few years now although I'm slightly closer to Nikki then I am Brie. Probably because we both love to shop.

"A bunch of us superstars are going out after the show and we wanted to know if you wanted to join us." I thought about it for a minute. What better way to relieve stress then to go party and drink. No I am not straight edge like my brother but I'm not a crazy drunk either.

"Yeah I would love to" they smiled at me.

"Great we will meet in the hotel lobby at 10 then catch a cab"

"Sounds good see you guys later" Walking away I got excited. It had been a while since I went out and I definitely need to blow off some steam and the timing couldn't have been more perfect.

Getting to the gorilla I saw Eva Marie already out there playing with her hair. Ugh what has this company come to. Hearing my music start I walked out to a thunderous crowd.

_On my way down the ramp I mocked Eva by fixing my hair blowing a kiss to her. Right before the ref was about to ring the bell, music went off that made it feel like my heart stopped._

_**Sierra**_

_**Hotel**_

_**India**_

_**Echo**_

_**Lima **_

_**Delta, The Shield**_

_I looked up to see Dean coming down all by himself with his United States championship around his waist. His hair was slicked back and he wore a tight black shirt. I had to admit he looked good. He walked over to the announce table when he looked in the ring and winked at me. I could feel my cheeks heat up. As soon as everything was settled the ref signaled for the bell._

_As soon as the bell went off I was on her. Sending punch after punch until the ref told me to back off. I got off and picked her up by her hair only I throw her into the turnbuckle. Channeling my brother and ran and hit her with a high knee and she fell to the ground. I looked over at Dean who was just sitting there watching and nothing else. I turned my attention back to Eva who was just getting up. I whipped her into the ropes only to hit her with a clothesline as she bounced off. I looked to the crowd putting my hands to my head to signal it was time for the Go To Sleep before I yelled "Best Diva in The World". Pulling Eva up, I got her on my shoulders and hit the GTS. I covered 1,2,3 and the bell went off._

"_Here is your winner, Sophia!" The crowd was going crazy. I looked back at Dean who was slowly clapping at me. The Shield's theme went off and before he left he blew me a kiss then disappeared through the crowd. Acting confused and some what grossed out I got out of the ring and went back up the ramp._

As soon I was through the curtain I was met by Stephanie and Hunter.

"That was great Sophia I knew this was going to be good" Stephanie said with a smile

"Thank You" I said with a polite smile before walking away. When I got back to the locker room I jumped into the shower. After about a 30 minute shower I walked out feeling refreshed. I got dressed and left wanting to get to the hotel so I had enough time to get ready. It only took about 10 minutes to get to the hotel. After I got checked in I went up to my room to get ready. I straightened my hair and put it into a high ponytail, did a smokey eye and did my lips bright red again. I looked at the clock and noticed it was already 9:50. I slipped on a black dress that stopped mid thigh and had spaghetti straps and fit me like a glove. Throwing on my leather jacket and heels, I threw some money into my clutch along with my phone and key card. Let the night of partying begin.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Walking down to the lobby I saw Brie, Nikki. Daniel, John, Nattie, TJ and Dolph.

"Hey guys" I said as a approached all of them and earning a few whistles from the guys.

"Wow you look hot Soph" Dolph said, I blushed.

"Thanks are we ready?" They all nodded and we went out to the cab.

The club was packed when we got there. When we got in we all flashed our ID's and got into the V.I.P section John had reserved for us.

"We are gonna get the drinks ladies what would you like?" Daniel and John asked. We all looked at each other and said "Rum and Coke" at the same time before we started laughing. While they were getting drinks Dolph looked over and smiled at me, I smiled back.

"You look good tonight babe" I smiled.

"Thanks Dolph you don't look to bad yourself" He laughed. Although I couldn't stop thinking about how different it felt when he called me babe compared to when Dean did. When Dolph said it, it sounded like a brother or something telling you you look pretty. But when Dean calls me babe I get this weird feeling in my stomach.

"Well I do like to show off" we both laughed at his joke. After downing half of our drinks Dolph looked at me again.

"Want to dance Soph?" I looked down at the dance floor then back to him before smiling.

"I would love to." He took my hand and walked down the stairs before guiding me out onto the dance floor. He spun me around so my back was against his chest and he put his hands on my hips as we started dancing to the music. Halfway through the song somebody came up and tapped Dolph on the shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?" No, No No No No. I turned to look over mine and Dolph's shoulder's to seen Dean standing there. I swear he has a tracking device on me. I had no desire to face him after we almost kissed in the hallway. It was bad enough I had to see him during my match.

"Sure. Thanks for the dance Soph." He kissed my cheek before he walked away,missing the flash of anger the went across Dean's face. Dean grabbed my hand and pulled me to him placing both my hands on his shoulders as he put both his on my waist.

"You look nice tonight kitten." I felt the heat rising to my cheeks. I looked up into his eyes before muttering a thank you before looking away. I heard him chuckle before his gripped tightened on my waist.

"You know Sophia, I'm not very happy that Dolph was touching what is mine. You would think after the little beat down on Raw he would have gotten the message." I looked at him to see him staring daggers at Dolph.

"He is just a friend, I don't know how many times I'm going to have to say that to you. And how many times do I have to tell you I'm not yours Dean. Get it through your head, now if you excuse me I need a drink" and with that I tore myself out of his arms and walked towards the bar. I sat down and ordered a round of shots for myself. After finishing them I was really starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. I could feel someone burning holes into my back and knew exactly who it was but I chose to ignore them. That is until I felt someone grab my hand and pulling me off the stool before lifting me over their shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing" I yelled even though you could barely hear me above the music. Dean just ignored me and kept walking until we got to the bathroom where he sat me down on the sink counter and locked the door and walked back and stood between my legs.

"Dean I'm really not in the mood right now. I just want to-" I didn't get to finish my sentence before Dean pushed his lips on mine. What really shocked me was this wasn't his usual rough demanding kiss, it was soft and gentle. Before I could even think about it I started kissing him back. His grip tightened slightly on my waist and I slipped my arms around his neck. When I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip I opened my mouth and let his tongue explore. Whether it be because of the alcohol or something else that I refuse to acknowledge, I found myself enjoying this side of Dean. He broke away from my lips and started sucking on my neck. I was trying not to moan, I didn't want him to know that right now at this moment he was winning. Someone banging on the door brought us out of our make out session. We stopped and stared at each other breathing hard before we heard the pounding again. I jumped off the counter when Dean moved from his position between my legs and headed for the door. I was just about to unlock it before I was pushed up against it.

"Still think your not mine? That mark on your neck says otherwise." He kissed my neck."That was fun kitten, maybe we should do it again sometime soon." Great he was back to cocky Dean. I tried to think of something to say but was interrupted when I felt him slap my ass. "I'll see you later baby" and with that he unlocked and opened the door allowing me to leave. Unable to wrap my head around what just happened and feeling very confused I decided it was time to go back to the hotel. I went to the table and got my jacket and clutch.

"Hey guys I think I'm gonna head back, I'm not feeling very well." They all looked at me and nodded.

"Want someone to walk you back Soph" Daniel asked.

"No I'm alright. I'll see you guys later" and with that I left. I was so ready to just go to the hotel and change and crawl into bed and never leave. As I was waiting for a cab, I started to think about our kiss. I would be lying if I said I didn't like drunk or not. What is happening to me?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

That morning I was woken up by the sound of my phone ringing at what seemed to be the loudest volume in the world. Looking at the clock I saw it was already 9:30. Picking up my phone I saw it was Phil. Fuck I forgot to call him last night.

"Hello" I said when I finally picked up.

"Sophia Marie Brooks, why didn't you call me last night I was worried sick!" Ouch full name.

"I'm sorry Phil me and a bunch of other superstars went out last night I guess I just forgot. I really am sorry." It was silent. I heard him take a deep breath before answering.

"No I'm sorry Soph I shouldn't have yelled at you like that its just I was worried."

"Its okay Phil besides its my fault for worrying you. Next time I will remember. How is AJ feeling?" I asked while walking into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror I could see that I didn't wash my make-up off last night and it was all smudged. Then I noticed this huge red mark on my neck. God dammit Dean. I was brought back to reality when I heard Phil speak.

"She is better. She was finally able to keep some food done and she has her color back."

"Well that's good. She probably looks better than me right now" I told him with a laugh and I could hear him chuckle on the other end.

"A little hung over are we shorty? Maybe you should take after me and not drink" I laughed

"I don't think I could survive being around you if I didn't drink Phil"

"Hey I am a joy to be around and to think I was gonna ask if you wanted to go to breakfast with me." I giggled while he laughed. This was way better than having some argument.

"I would love to. I'll meet you in the hotel lobby in an hour."

"Sounds good see you soon shorty" and with that we hung up. After we hung up I decided to take a quick shower. After my shower I felt so much better. I brushed my hair and let it dry into its natural wavy/curly state and put tons of cover up on Dean's little mark, no way was I gonna risk Phil seeing it or anyone for that matter. I got dressed in jeans and a white tank top. I had just finished pulling on my black high heeled boots and leather jacket, when there was a knock on my door. "I wonder who that could be" I said to myself. Opening the door I was surprised to see no one there. I looked down to see a bouquet of red roses and a card. Looking down the hall to see no one there I shrugged before picking up the vase and card and went back inside. Setting the flowers on my nightstand I smelled them and I smiled. I loved red roses. Sitting on my bed I opened the card. My eyes almost popped out of my head from surprise.

_Dear Sophia, I just wanted to thank you for that little moment we shared in the bathroom last night it was wonderful. If I were you I would get used to us kissing because we will be doing a lot of it when you become Dean Ambrose property. There is one month to go until that happens if you were wondering. I hope you enjoy your flowers. I bet your wondering how I know they are your favorite. Lets just say I have been watching you longer then you think kitten. See you tonight at the house show. ~ Dean_

I just sat there and kept re-reading the last part of the note. How long has he been watching me? And why is he so confident he is going to win against Phil. Ugh I think my headache just got worse. Looking at the clock I see its time for me to go meet Phil. Throwing Dean's card in the nightstand, I got up grabbed my phone and purse and left. When I got to the lobby I saw Phil's back was towards me, so me being me I ran and jumped on his back and put him in a headlock.

"Whats up Phillis." I asked and he laughed.

"Not much shorty are you ready to eat? We are gonna walk because it only down the street."

"Yeah I am lets go" but we just stood there.

"I'm not carrying you the whole way." He said as he turned his head to look at me. Doing my best Puss-In-Boots impression I looked and him with big eyes and stuck out my lip.

"No don't do that Sophia you know I can't say no to that face" I kept doing it, even throwing in a little "please". Sighing knowing he was not going to win he started walking. I grinned knowing I still could pull that look off and it would work everytime.

When we got to the front of the restaurant I hopped down.

"Your evil you know that?" I looked at him and smiled

"Right like your such an angel" he shook his head while he smiled and I laughed. While we were waiting to be seated I felt a pair of eyes on me. Shaking it off as just being paranoid I followed Phil as we walked to the table. While looking at the menu I got that familiar feeling again. I looked around the restaurant only for my blue eyes to lock onto another pair of blue eyes I knew all to well. Dean was there with his shield mates, but instead of paying attention to them he was staring at. He smirked and waved. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Phil. The last thing I needed was for Phil to see who was here and get into a fight with them in the middle of Ihop. My phone went off telling me I had a text. Opening my phone I felt my eyes widen.

_Roll your eyes at me again baby and I will spank that little ass of yours in front of all these people including your brother. Did you like the flowers?_ I put my phone away not wanting to answer him. I looked around again to see the shield were gone. However I did notice that a woman who looked like a stripper was walking up to our table eyes locked on Phil.

"Hello there I'm Janice are you kids ready to order" she asked us although her attention was on my brother. She was basically eye fucking him.

"Yeah I'll have the pancake special. Soph?"

"I'll have the same thing." the waitress looked at me like I had just told her to fuck off, which I was close to, before she walked away.

"God I fucking hate your fans sometimes Phil."

"Oh yea like yours are so better. Remember when we were at the driving range for that gold tournament and that creepy kid kept asking if you wanted a ride in his golf cart." he faked shuddered while I laughed loudly enough to draw some attention to us.

"Oh yeah, it took Cena, Dolph, Miz and Cesaro to stop you from killing him." He laughed "And don't act like yours aren't just was crazy. Remember the time when some girl practically tried to jump into the car when were leaving some appearance at the mall back home and kept yelling about how she was having your kid." It was his turn to laugh loudly.

"Yeah that was pretty crazy." That's pretty much how breakfast went. Sharing some of our crazy fan stories and laughing loud enough to get looks from some of the people around us.

"So are how are you dealing with us doing this story line" I asked.

"I don't like it Soph. I don't like the fact of Ambrose being anywhere near you or you becoming his 'property', so promise me whatever happens don't let him break you." I saw a look of sadness and anger flash through Phil's eyes.

"I promise." He smiled and I smiled back.

"So where is AJ why didn't she come with us?" Phil finished chewing before answering.

"She is doing a bunch of wedding planning since she had nothing to do this morning and we are a little behind."

"Ah gotcha well hopefully you get married before I die of old age." He laughed.

"Well I would die of that before you would Soph. Why don't you get married instead of hounding me about doing it." I gave him a look.

"You know me Phil I don' t think I will ever get married. Its just a piece of paper its not that big of a deal."

"I thought that to until I met AJ. Who knows what the future holds." I nodded.

"Your right but I don't think it holds a wedding for me." He shrugged before dropping the subject. We finished our meals and payed. Phil insisted on paying and even went as far as stealing my wallet so we couldn't.

"Well thank you for breakfast Phillip I really enjoyed it." I hugged him as we got to my hotel room.

"I did to Soph we should make it a weekly thing. I'll see later love you."

"I love you to." Walking into my room I saw stuffed cat laying on my pillow. Knowing exactly who it was from I took it and threw it away. For one thing it was a creepy looking cat and for another I was in no mood for another one of Dean's gifts I already got one for the day. And how the hell did he get into my room?

Laying down I started thinking about everything. On Monday our story line really starts and I have no clue what to expect. Sighing I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, unaware of how crazy my life would become.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

It was a couple days later and it was almost time for Raw to start. I didn't have a match tonight but I had a promo with Phil and Dean and would be escorting Phil out to his match. I haven't heard from Dean since he threatened to spank me for rolling my eyes at him and then left a rose and a stuffed cat in my room. I went to the locker room and changed into a black skin tight dress that had sleeves and stopped mid thigh and I wore my knee high-heeled boots. I just finished folding my other clothes when there was a knock on the door. I opened it to it was a tech for the show.

"Hey Sophia, I was asked to drop this off to you" he handed me a box that had an envelope attached.

"Oh ok, thanks." he nodded and left. I shut the door and went over and sat on the bench and opened the letter.

_Sophia, I'm sorry for not stopping by and seeing you a lot last week but I was busy with all of our promotions. I hope you were a good girl I would hate to have to punish you. I also hoped you liked the little surprise I left for you in your room. Now moving on to the box. In that box is something that you will need once I win at Hell-In-A-Cell. Consider it your new attire for when you are with me. I'll see you later kitten. ~ Dean_

Oh god. I knew him leaving me alone was to good to be true. I folded the not back up and stuffed it in my bag before zipping it back up. I looked over at the box almost afraid to open it. "Come on Sophia stop being a baby and open it" I said to myself. I went over and opened it and was shocked. Inside were black spandex wrestling shorts and black boots, but that isn't what surprised me. What surprised me was there was a crop top shirt that had the words "Dean Ambrose Property" printed on the back and it looked like it would show a lot of cleavage. Is that even PG? I threw all the stuff back in and planned on giving it back to him. Looking at the time I saw it was time for the promo. Walking to the spot I saw that only Phil was there, thank god it wasn't Dean."Yeah like you wouldn't like that" my conscious said.

"What's up shorty?" Phil asked when he saw me.

"Nothing just want to go back to the hotel and sleep, this headache isn't easing up any" he nodded knowing that I get bad ones sometimes. Although I can attribute this one to the "gift" Dean gave me. I looked to my right when I heard footsteps, speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"Well look what we have here the Brooks siblings. Hey sweetheart." he looked an winked at me.

"Leave her Ambrose, I'm not afraid to kick your ass right now." I put my hand on Phil's chest trying to calm him down. I didn't miss the flash of anger go through Dean's eyes. For godsakes he is my brother I wanted to yell, but I knew Phil would look at me and what answers. Dean stepped back and put his hands up in surrender. Just then a producer came up and told us how he wanted this to go. I was gonna be standing here talking to some lady and then Dean comes up and tries to woo me. I tell him to get lost and he goes all dominate on me and then Phil steps in having been "walking by" and heard everything and tells Dean to back off. Wow this seems familiar, oh wait its because its basically my life playing out on television.

Phil and Dean walked to opposites sides of the hall while the woman who I would be talking to came up and the producer yelled action.

"_Yeah its great to be back I missed everything" I heard the crowd cheer. She was about to respond when she was cut off my a deep raspy voice. I could hear the crowd booing from back here and had to hid my smile._

"_Well well look we have here. If it isn't the Best Diva in The World, " He looked at the lady "Scram" and she did._

_I looked at him and sighed "Is there something I can help you with Dean?"_

"_As a matter of fact there is. You see I've been watching you after I saw your return last week and I have to say I like what I see." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to his chest. I tried pulling away and decided to say something I said to him when he first had me pinned to the wall last week._

"_To bad. I don't like to date assholes who beat up my brother and friend's on a weekly basis. Now please let me go." _

"_Make no mistake sweetheart, I always get what I want no matter the cost." I was about to respond when Phil came into the shot. You could hear the crowd go crazy._

"_I believe the my sister asked you to let her go." Dean just looked at him then back to me and kissed my cheek before he removed his arms and Phil grabbed my arm and pulled me behind him._

"_Well aren't you just a good big brother but I have some news Punk. Your sister has gotten my attention and I don't plan on leaving her alone anytime soon. She won't be your responsibility for much longer" Phil got up in his face._

"_Well you will have to go through me first and if you ever touch her again I will beat you like a bitch. Now if you excuse us we have a match to go to." We started walking away when we heard Dean yell._

"_I would watch your back Punk and nice seeing you kitten."_

Walking down the hall I could see Phil was upset. This was one of things I hated about not having anything scripted, you never know what people will say or act. As we were waiting at the gorilla for our cue I turned to Phil and hugged him. He immediately hugged back. When we let go I looked at him and smiled.

"Don't let any of this get to you Phil, its just a story line." Well to him it is to me its my reality.

"I know its just he gets under my skin." I nodded and looked at the screen seeing it was almost our turn to go out. Phil spoke up again, "Try to stay out of trouble out there alright shorty." I looked at him and saw him smiling.

"You got it Phillis." Before he could respond his music played.

During the match I stood by the announce table cheering on Phil as he took on Jack Swagger. He was dominating most of the match. I loved seeing Phil wrestle, its what made me fall in love with it. I loved how passionate he was about it and I guess it just rubbed of on me. As Phil was setting Swagger up for the GTS, music started playing that made both Phil and I freeze.

**Sierra **

**Hotel**

**India**

**Echo**

**Lima**

**Delta, The Shield**

Phil was to concerned about the 3 men coming down the stairs that he didn't even see it coming when Swagger rolled him up and got the win. Seeing as the 3 men were getting ready to jump over the barricade I got into the ring. They wouldn't attack a woman right? The 3 surrounded the ring while Phil put me behind. This wasn't going to be good.

**A/N Hey guys I just wanted to thank everyone again for the follows and favorites this story has gotten it means a lot to me you guys are awesome. I am trying to make the chapters a little longer unfortunately I have them set up in a certain way so I can't change one without changing them all. However in the chapters I'm currently writing I am making them pretty long so hopefully you enjoy them. If you guys have any thing you would like to see between Sophia and Dean please let me know! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

They slowly climbed up onto the apron. We kept looking at the 3 of them wondering who was gonna attack first. We were shocked when Seth and Dean jumped down and stood to the side and Roman entered the ring alone. Phil pushed me back, I was near the ropes when I felt someone grab my ankle and pull me out into their arms. I looked and saw it was Dean. I looked in the ring and saw Seth and Roman tag teaming against Phil. I tried getting away put Dean tightened his arms. I felt him lean in and move my hair. I could feel his breath on my ear.

"I would relax kitten don't want to make things worse for your brother." I felt him kiss my cheek which made me struggle even more to get away. I had to make it look real, which it was I wanted to be out of his arms and help my brother. "God do you know what your doing to me with that dress?" He pressed himself into me and I gasped when I felt his member poke me in the back. We both turned our heads towards the ring when we heard Seth yell. Phil had the upper hand. He gave me the look that we he was ready and I nodded.

I turned towards Dean and looked up at him and bit my lip and smiled. He looked down and smirked, his grip loosened and I could tell I could move my arms. He started to lean in for a kiss and that's when I did it. Something I wanted to do since he first pinned me to the wall and forced himself on me. I slapped him, hard. He let go and I ran around towards the ramp where Phil was and we ran and stood at the top looking down at the shield who were glaring at us. Dean was still holding his cheek and I just smirked. Phil took my hand it raised it above my head and we walked backstage.

"That was great Soph way to let him have it" Phil said with the biggest smile on his face. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I've wanted to do that for a while" he laughed and hugged me when we got to the divas locker room.

"Alright I'll call you later, are you heading home after the taping tomorrow?" After the Smackdown taping we had a few day's off and I was planning to go home to Chicago.

"Yea I miss my bed are you and AJ?"

"Yea we should go to dinner." I nodded

"Sounds good, I will talk to later love you." I leaned up and kissed his cheek

"Love you to shorty."

Before I left I asked an assistant to take the box back to Dean, no way was I keeping that stuff. Getting to the hotel, I immediately changed into my shorts and a t-shirt and threw my hair up ready to lay down and pass out. I was just about to lay down when there was a knock on the door. I groaned. I was walking to the door when I heard a voice that made my heart feel like it was going to jump out of my chest.

"Sophia, Open the door sweetheart. I know your in there I checked." My mind flashed back to when I told him I would meet him at the hotel but ended up riding with Phil. "Open the door sweetheart, I will stay here all night if I have to." I let out a shaky breath and made my way to the door. I opened it to see Dean holding the box I gave back to him and a bag on his shoulder. "Good choice" he said as he made his way inside. Shutting the door I leaned my forehead against it and took a deep breath before turning around to see Dean sitting on my bed.

"What are you doing here Dean?" I never knew which Dean I was going to get. I would either get possessive/obsessive Dean or nice gentle Dean. Most of the time its the first choice so I guess I knew what to expect.

"You know I thought you would have learned by now that you should just listen to me and do what I say instead of disobeying me. In case you are confused here is what I mean, consider them rules to follow there are really only two. 1) When I give you something I expect you to keep it and if you give it back I will be very angry. 2) When I tell you to do something I expect you to listen and obey or you will be punished. Do you get what I'm saying here" he said with a slight edge to his voice. I nodded and looked at the floor not wanting to look into his eyes. I heard him get of the bed. He pinched my chin between his thumb and pointer finger and lifted my head up to look at him. "I should punish you for that little slap you gave me earlier. I must say you caught me by surprise, but then again I knew you had fight in you so I guess I should have expected it but I still didn't like it. Lucky for you though I'm to tired to punish you so consider this your punishment." What was he talking about. Oh god please don't be anything sexual I don't have the energy to fight him off.

"Tonight I'm gonna spend the night here with you in that bed." He pointed to the bed like I didn't know where it was. I rolled my eyes but then a second later felt a hard slap on my ass that made me cry out."What did I say about rolling your eyes? Now as I was saying, we are gonna cuddle or what ever that shit is you girls like and spend the night together. This also gives you a chance to see what its gonna be like when I win next month although we won't be sleeping much." I shuddered." So I'm gonna go change and when I get out you better be in the bed do you understand me?" I nodded trying to wrap my head around what was happening. "Good girl" and with that he pecked my lips and went and grabbed his bag heading into the bathroom. Unable to handle anymore tonight I went and laid on the bed and tried to sleep as close to the edge as possible.

I heard the bathroom door open and felt him lay down. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him in the center of the bed. I closed my eyes even tighter wanting him to think I was asleep. I felt him kiss my head before he laid his head on my shoulder. Before I knew it I was out like a light.

**A/N Sorry another short chapter**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Waking up the next morning, I felt great. I haven't slept that well in years although I did have a weird dream involving Dean spending the night as part of my punishment for slapping him, like I said weird. I went to get up to go to the bathroom but something or someone I should say was holding me down. Looking over my shoulder I saw it wasn't a dream and last night came rushing back to me.

Dean was here, in my room, in my bed, sleeping without a shirt on. "How did I not notice that last night?" I caught myself staring at his chest until I snapped out of it. I tried getting up again but his arms tightened even more and kept me to his chest.

"Where do you think your going kitten?" "Wow his voice sounds hot in the morn-" No no no no no no Sophia, I scolded myself.

"I need to go to the bathroom. Will you please let me up." I said in a soft tone. He opened an eye to look at me and smirked

"Sure I'll let you up, as soon as a I get my good morning kiss." I wanted to roll my eyes but stopped myself. I didn't feel the need to have a repeat of what he did to me when we were in the gym. Seeing as I had no other choice because his arms are like vices and I could barely move my arms, I reached forward and very lightly and very quickly kissed him. He chuckled.

"No no sweetheart I meant a real kiss." Sighing I leaned forward and kissed him fully on the lips. He responded immediately and deepened the kiss almost instantly. His tongue kept swiping at my lips asking for entrance but I denied him. He didn't like that and grabbed my ass making me gasp and he took that opportunity to shove his tongue in. He flipped us so I was on my back and he was hovering over me when he broke the kiss and started trailing the down my neck. Not wanting another mark I would have to cover up I turned my body and will all the strength I had pushed him off of me and on the floor.

Sitting up and resting against the headboard I put as much space between us as possible. He got up and looked at me with lust filled eyes. I turned my head not giving into the fact that I wanted to stare back. Hearing him chuckle I felt that bed dip and I was once again fighting to get out of his arms.

"You need to relax sweetheart there is no need to be feisty." I scoffed.

"Dean you invited your self in here last night and forced me to spend the night with you, I think that is great cause to be feisty."

"Now don't pretend you didn't like it. During the I distinctly remember you burying your self into my chest."

"I was asleep I have no control of what I do."

"Yeah right, anyway I should get going I have to go meet the guys for cross-fit. Your gonna love it when you join me."

"How do you know your even gonna win?"

"Because I know I have never wanted something more than how I want you." They way he said it made me melt inside. He didn't say it in a cocky or creepy way. It was soft and gentle that would make any girl swoon. He let me go and got off the bed throwing on a shirt and his shoes having slept in basketball shorts. He came back over and kissed my forehead.

"I will see you tonight and don't even think of doing anything with that box or I will put you over me knee." My heart sped up and I could feel my cheeks heat up as I watched him walk away and out the door. Looking at the clock I saw it was only 7:30, so I decided to go back to sleep since I could feel another headache coming on. As I lay in bed I kept thinking about my feelings for Dean. I can't deny anymore that there is something there. Every time he calls me babe or threatens to spank me I feel my heart speed up and I have butterflies in my stomach. I groaned and threw the blanket over my head and fell asleep.

_Dream..._

_I was walking around a house. I had no idea where I was, walking through the halls I saw all these picture of a little boy who looked just like Dean. As I was staring at the picture I heard a door open and a sweet voice calling out "Mommy!" Walking towards the front door I saw a women come down the stairs. It was me! As soon as the boy saw her or me I guess, he got this huge smile on his face and so did I. I watched myself pick him and spin him around._

"_Did you have fun with daddy Jagger?" I heard myself ask the little boy I now know whose name is Jagger who couldn't be older than maybe 3._

"_Uh-huh, me, daddy and uncle roman beat up uncle seth." He giggled which made us laugh. Wait if Roman and Seth are his uncles then..._

"_Jagger Michael Ambrose what have I told you about running off with out me?" Came a raspy voice I would recognize any where. Looking at the door I saw Dean come in with a scowl on his face._

"_I'm sorry daddy" Jagger said while burying his face into my neck while I rubbed his back... Dean sighed and I could tell he didn't like yelling at the boy._

"_Its ok buddy just don't do it again ok? How about you go pick a movie out for us to watch for when mommy is making dinner." Dean was so gentle with him. Jagger nodded and I watch myself put him down before he took off into the the other room. I watched as Dean wrapped his arms around my waist and me number 2 wrapped hers around his neck._

"_He is just like his mother, never listening." Dean said playfully as me number 2 rolled my eyes. I heard myself yelp when Dean smacked her ass. "What have I told you about rolling yours eyes kitten." Me number 2 laughed._

"_Oh are you gonna punish me now?" I heard myself say in a seductive tone._

"_Oh you bet" and with that I watched as they basically sucked each others faces. Everything started to slowly fade away._

I sat up so fast Undertaker would be proud. What the hell was that? Looking over at the clock I saw it was almost 2. Shit I'm gonna be late to the arena. Getting dressed faster than I ever have I made sure I had everything and grabbed my bag and left. I got the arena in under 10 minutes.

Composing myself I got out of the car and went inside. Looking at the match card tonight I saw that there were actually 2 diva matches tonight. Me against Nikki Bella and AJ against Paige. Heading to the locker room I couldn't help but think of the dream. Me and Dean were together and we had a kid. A cute kid at that. Shaking my head, I walked into the locker room to see the Bella's getting ready.

"Hey girls" I said as I sat my bag down.

"Hey Sophia" they said in unison which made us laugh.

"Ready to get rack attacked tonight Soph?" Nikki asked playfully and me and Brie laughed.

"Nikki I would be more worried about being put to sleep" I said as I playfully punched her shoulder.

"We'll see Soph. See you out there." and with that they left. Tonight I decided to wear my red ring gear and I was gonna let the hair and make up people do what they wanted seeings as I was to tired to do it myself. I was sitting in the make up chair waiting be taken care of when I heard the voice of my brother.

"Hey can we get some make-up on this girl she isn't looking to good." I swatted at his stomach while he laughed. "You know I'm only kidding Sophia, so how was your night? Did you not sleep good you look exhausted?"

"No I was to excited thinking about going home that I couldn't sleep." I hated lying to Phil but I knew if he knew the truth he would flip.

"I feel you I can't wait to sleep in my own bed again." I nodded my head in agreement. "Alright well I gotta go find AJ I'll see you later love you."

"Love you to." and with that he was gone. After about 30 minutes of waiting I was finally done at hair and make up, this is why I always do it myself. Looking in the mirror to see if I liked it I nodded my head at the stylist and left. My make up was natural with light pink lips and she straightened my hair and did a braided headband. Walking by a monitor I saw it was AJ and Paige's match. Paige was not letting up on AJ and ended up being disqualified.

When Paige didn't stop the fans started chanting my name so I decided to give them what they wanted. Running to the gorilla I told them to play my song and I ran out to the ring. The fans went crazy. I slid into the ring and ducked Paige's clothesline and bounced off the ropes and speared her as she turned around. The crowd went nuts. Seeing AJ sitting on the side of the ring I rolled out and helped her walk to the back. We were immediately met by Phil who picked her up bridal style.

"Thanks Soph, I'm gonna go get her checked." I nodded and watched him walk away. Feeling a presence behind me I turned around and was shocked to see who was behind me.

"Nice spear."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

"Nice Spear."

"Thanks, Roman right?" To say I was shocked to see him behind me would be an understatement. I didn't even know he talked to be completely honest.

"That's right and your Sophia, the object of Dean's affection." He said with a smirk.

" Yeah that's me." I said warily. "Did you need something or..?" He laughed.

"Dean had to go and do an interview and asked me to keep watch on you to make sure you were being a "good girl." I got angry.

"Yeah well why don't you tell him I'm not a kid, I don't need a babysitter and I don't need to listen to him because the last time I checked he wasn't my boyfriend." I realized people were staring but I didn't care I was to angry. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a match to go to" and with that I walked away. God I was so angry. How dare he have someone watch me like I am a child.

"Sophia your on in a minute." I turned and nodded at him and took some deep breaths to calm myself. My music hit and I walked out on to the stage. _I walked down the ramp slapping a few hands before getting in the ring and waving to the Bella's making them glare at me. Me and Nikki shook hands before we locked up. We both took turns dominating the match._

_I got the upper hand when I sent her flying into the ropes and hit her with a drop kick. Rolling her over I put her into my submission which is me putting her on her stomach and locking her feet behind my knees before going into a back bend and putting her into a headlock. After about 10 seconds she finally tapped and I was announced the winner. _

Getting back to the locker room I was so ready to change and just go to the hotel so I could go home tomorrow. When I got to my bag I noticed there was a note on it. Picking it up and unfolding it I read what it said.

_Sophia, Roman told me what you said to him in the hallway earlier. I know your not a child sweetheart, that was just may way of making sure you were behaving because I would hate to have to punish you two nights in a row. And referring to the boyfriend comment, your right I'm not your boyfriend. _Not_ yet anyways just 2 more weeks until you become mine. I'm sorry but I have to wrap this up looks like your match is almost over. Nice submission hold babe. Oh and one more thing, I wouldn't go to sleep right away tonight I plan on saying bye to you before you head home for the rest of the week. See you tonight baby. ~ Dean._

How did he know I was heading home for the week. I crumpled up the note and threw it away. I was packing my stuff when there was a knock on my door. I opened it to reveal Phil in his ring gear.

"Hey good I caught you, I have a dark match against Dean and I wanted to know if you wanted to come out with me. Maybe get a little payback besides the slap you gave him." I smiled having the perfect thought.

"I would love to, just give me a minute to change." This plan would be great and I know it would make him really mad. Maybe next time he won't send a babysitter to watch me. I changed into pair of shorts and my CM Punk crop top and put on my converse. I walked out to Phil and when he saw me he started laughing.

"You look just like AJ its weird." I laughed to

"It's all part of my plan. Are you ready?" he nodded and we made our way to the gorilla. _Walking out we could already see the shield in the ring. Dean looked at me up and down before licking his lips while his teammates clapped him on the back. The match started and Phil and Dean locked up with Phil getting the upper hand. I stood by the apron cheering him on. He whipped Dean into the turnbuckle before running at him and hitting him with a high knee. At least that is what he wanted to do but Dean moved at the last second causing Phil to hit the turnbuckle and land on the ground. _

_Dean picked him up and started throwing punches and wouldn't stop until the ref pulled him off and gave him a warning. He backed off with his hands in surrender and looked over to me and blew me a kiss. I shot a him a disgusted look. Dean went back over and picked my brother up ready to do Dirty Deeds. That is when I put my plan in action. I started skipping around the ring while twirling my hair around my finger. I could see Dean had dropped my brother and was watching me as was my brother. I skipped all the way around until I made it to Roman._

_He turned and looked down at me and I smiled up at him while still twirling my hair. Letting my hair go I put my hands on his shoulder's and jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist and put my arms around his neck all while I was still smiling. I looked in the ring to see Dean staring at us and that's when I did it. I knew it was going to piss Dean off but I didn't care. I kissed Roman. I could hear Dean yelling as well as the crowd going crazy. When I heard a bump in the ring I tore my lips from his and looked, seeing my brother rolling Dean up. I jumped out of Roman's arms and low blowed him. 1,2,3 Yes! Phil won he rolled out of the ring and we ran up the ramp. He picked me up and spun me around before we headed through the curtain._

"That was great Sophia, thanks for the distraction. If it wasn't for that I think I would have lost." I smiled up at him.

"No problem Phil. I'll see you at the airport tomorrow. Love you" I hugged him and he kissed my cheek.

"Love you Soph. Now go brush your teeth you don't know where that mouth has been." I laughed while walking away. This night turned out better then I thought. Before leaving I stopped and talked to some of the diva's that were still there. After saying our goodbye's I walked to my car and left. It seemed to only take 5 minutes to get there which made me even happier. I was humming a song while putting the key card into the door. I haven't been this happy in a while. Walking into my room I shut the door. I was just about to turn on the lights when they seemed to have turned on by themselves. I turned around and gasped.

"You have been a very naughty kitten."

**A/N Sorry guys another short one. I am working on making the future ones longer!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

"D-Dean what are you doing here and how did you even get in?"

He looked at me and stalked towards me causing me to step back. I kept going back until I felt the bed hit my knees. Dean pushed me back and got on top of me straddling me. I tried pushing him off but he pinned my hands above my head.

"Well I did tell you I was going to be coming to see you. I just happened to get here first because you were busy talking to the other women. I got in because there was a very nice woman working the desk who was a fan, so in return for a picture I got a copy of your key." Well I will definitely be calling her boss in the morning.

I was trying to get out of his hold until he pushed himself into me and I couldn't move. "Don't worry sweetheart I'm not going to punish you tonight. I have decided to make you sweat it out and have you looking over your shoulder to see when I'll strike. Now since I won't be seeing you the rest of the week I trust you to be a good girl."

"Dean I wouldn't have done what I did if you hadn't sent Roman to watch me. I am not a child and I'm not your girlfriend. You have no say over what I do." Although the look in his eyes told me other wise. I felt him move so one hand was gripping both of mine and I felt his other hand run up and down my leg. I had to stop myself from acknowledging the butterflies in my stomach.

"We'll see about that baby. Now I gotta go, remember what I said you better be a good girl and I will know if you are or not. Have a safe flight." He leaned down captured my lips in a possessive kiss before getting off of me and leaving.

I just stayed where I was unable to move. How would he know if I did something wrong? I finally moved and got up and changed. Laying down I thought about the punishment that was waiting for me. Why couldn't he just do it and get it over with? Turning over and closing my eyes it wasn't long until I fell asleep.

**Time Skip to next Monday**

Walking into the arena in Las Vegas, I felt refreshed. Being home for those few days made me feel so relaxed I almost didn't want it to end. I got to hang out with Phil and AJ and go to a Blackhawk's game with Phil just like we used to when we were younger. It was great, but I was happy to be back to work.

Hell-In-A-Cell is this Sunday and tonight there was going to be a contract signing between Phil and Dean and of course I had to be present. However nothing could ruin my night because after the show a bunch of us are going out and partying Vegas style, I couldn't wait.

Going into the locker I changed into a dress that the top part was white with lace sleeves stopping at my elbow and the skirt was navy blue that went to my knees with a belt around my waist. I paired it with black heels. I pinned part of my hair on the side and kept it all over my left shoulder. Looking in the mirror I had to admit I looked good. Grabbing my phone I left in search of Phil. I saw him talking to John Cena so I went over and bumped him with my hip making Cena laugh.

"Damn Soph you look good!" I blushed while Phil scowled.

"Thanks John but don't let Nikki here you say that." he and Phil chuckled.

"I was just asking Cena here to keep an eye on you tonight." I rolled my eyes. What is it with everyone thinking I need a babysitter.

"I'm 26 Phillip, I don't need a babysitter." I could feel myself getting angry but I forced myself to calm down.

"I'm just looking out for you Sophia, there are a lot of crazy people who live here. Just promise that you will tell John if someone bothers you please." I looked between the two men and sighed knowing I wasn't going to win.

"Okay I promise. Now lets go its almost time for the signing, see you later John." We shared a smile before I pulled Phil off to the gorilla.

_When we heard Phil's music we walked out. He did his usual entrance as I walked down and slapped a few hands. Walking up the steps I saw Phil pulled open the ropes for me and I smiled and thanked him. Hunter and Stephanie were already in the ring now we just needed Dean. _

_As if on cue the shield's music went off and we could see all 3 of them making there way down to the ring. Roman and Seth stayed outside of the ring while Dean stepped in with a smirk on his face. Phil pulled me behind him while him and Dean got in each other's faces. Hunter separated them and told them to both sit down. Me and Phil sat on one side as Dean sat on another._

"_Gentleman you both now why you are out here. You are here to sign the contract for your Hell-In-A-Cell match at the upcoming paper-view where the stipulation will be if Punk wins Dean you leave Sophia alone." The crowd booed. What they want me with Dean!? "And if Dean wins then Sophia becomes Dean Ambrose property. Now gentleman before you sign the contract is there anything you would like to say?" Dean picked up his mic and put it to his lips._

"_I just wanted to let everyone know that on Sunday that it will only be me coming out here. Don't get me wrong I would love for my brothers to be out here to celebrate with me when I win, but I want to win this all by myself because that will make it so much better. Now Punk don't worry I will take good care of her for you." My brother lunged over the table for him but me and Hunter kept him at bay while Dean just laughed. I decided that I had something to say so I picked up a mic._

"_Dean ever since I got back you have been a pain in my ass. Stalking me, threatening my brother and friends. No matter what happens on Sunday I just want you know I will never be yours. I will never love you and I will never stop until I get away from you." The crowd cheered Daniel Bryan's Yes chant while Phil stood there smiling and Dean looked furious. Phil grabbed the contract and signed it before he gave it to me to sign. I did then I threw it on the table and got out of the ring with Phil following me. We were half way up the ramp when Dean spoke up again._

"_Oh Sophia before you leave I just wanted to let you know that I have a very big surprise for you tonight baby. For everyone here I just want you all to look at that beauty on the stage because I can guarantee that after tonight, her life will never be the same again." with that he dropped his mic and signed the contract all while never taking his eyes off me. Me and Phil looked at each other and I have to say I was a little scared. Phil took my hand and led me backstage._

"Phil what do you think he means" I said with a slight panic in my voice. Phil turned and rubbed his hand over his face before sighing.

"I don't know Soph. Maybe you shouldn't go out tonight, maybe you should come on the bus with me and AJ." I shook my head.

"No I'm not gonna let his little threat ruin my night. Plus we will be in public I doubt he would do anything where he could caught." Phil nodded agreeing with me.

"Your right just promise to stick close to John and them please." I smiled and hugged him.

"You got it Phil I will call you tomorrow I love you."

"I love you to shorty."

I went and sat in the diva's locker room and waited for the show to be over. When it was finally over me, Brie and Nikki all changed. I changed into a tight fitting white dress with red heels and did my make up light with red lips.

"Damn Sophia, you look hot" Nikki said while we laughed. We left the room and met the guys. Thank god Phil offered to drop my bags off in my hotel room. Getting to the club we saw a bunch of other superstars there. We ordered our drinks and went out on the dance floor. I was so happy just to let loose. Nothing could ruin my night.

Me and Brie had a contest to see who could do the most shots. I won of course but I was starting to feel very drunk. Me and Brie were definitely in full on Brie mode. At one point I believe we got up and were singing karaoke and that's the last thing I remember before it all went blank.

Waking up in the morning, I groaned. It was way to bright out. Turning around I buried myself into my pillow trying to make my headache go away. Suddenly my pillow started laughing. What the hell? Opening my eyes and looking up I screamed and jumped up out of bed.

"What the hell are you doing here Dean?" He was shirtless. Oh my god please tell me we didn't. I looked down to see I was just in my bra and panties. Gasping I grabbed my robe that was hanging off a chair and put it on.

"Oh don't tell me you don't remember what happened sweetheart. After all you called it the best night of your life." I felt my cheeks heat up.

"D-did we have sex?" He chuckled before shaking his head no. Letting out the breath I was holding I ran my left hand through my hair and that's when I felt it. Looking down at my left hand I saw something that I swear made me stop breathing. There was a diamond band on my ring finger. Looking up at Dean I could see him playing with a gold band on his hand. No please no.

"Well, how about some breakfast Mrs. Ambrose?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

No. No no no no no. This can't be happening. I can't be married to Dean, this must be dream. Yeah that's it, its just a dream. I pinched myself but yelped. Oh my god its not a dream. I married Dean! Oh my god I'm never drinking again. I was to wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't realize Dean got up of the bed until I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

"I must say I never thought I would be the one to get married, but then I saw you dancing in that little dress last night and you looked so beautiful and very drunk. So I saw an opportunity and took it. Now you know what I meant by what I said last night at the contract signing. Now you really are mine and I'm never letting you go." I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. "Now I'm gonna go workout, I will see you at the arena Mrs. Ambrose." He kissed my forehead before kissing my lips and walking into the bathroom.

As soon as he shut the door I dropped my robe and changed into a sweater dress and my knee high boots. I needed my brother and I needed him now. Grabbing my phone and purse, I threw my ring on the nightstand and walked out. I texted Phil in the elevator and asked where he was. Lucky for me they stayed in the parking lot of the hotel, which is kind of stupid but I was so lucky he was close. Running to the door I knocked and it opened and I saw my brother.

"Hey Soph what's wrong?" I couldn't even talk and I just burst into tears. He grabbed me immediately and pulled me to his chest. He picked me up and carried me into the bus. AJ saw us and looked concerned.

"What is wrong with her?

"I don't know. Soph, Sophia what is wrong kiddo?"

"You-your gonna hate me" I said through my tears and he hugged me tighter.

"You know I could never hate you Soph. Its okay just tell me." I took a deep breath before I told them everything. AJ held me to her as Phil paced back and forth.

"That son of a bitch. How could he do that to you? I knew he was a scumbag but this this is insane. What do you remember from last night Sophia?"

"I remember having a shot contest with Brie and singing karaoke but after that it is all blurry. I don't even remember seeing Dean there. I'm so sorry Phil, I should have listened to you and left with you instead of going out." I could feel more tears forming in my eyes. Phil stopped pacing and took me from AJ and held me close.

"Its not your fault shorty. Don't worry I'm gonna take care of this. Do you know if he has the marriage certificate?" He said with an edge to his voice when he said the last part.

"I don't know. If he did he didn't show me. Phil what am I gonna do? Even if you win on Sunday I'm still married to him." I can't breathe.

"Sophia you need to take deep breathes. Don't worry I am going to talk to Stephanie and Hunter and have them add that if I win then he signs the divorce papers okay?" I looked at him and nodded my head. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Don't worry Soph I'm not mad at you however I do hope this means you won't be drinking for a while. And hey you can always say you got married before me and AJ." I let out a watery laugh and he and AJ chuckled.

"Yeah but at least you are marrying someone you love. I married someone who beats up my friends and brother on a weekly basis and is a possessive asshole. I really know how to pick them don't I?" We all laughed.

We just sat there in one big group hug until the ringing of my phone brought us back. Pulling it out of my purse I saw it was Dean. I felt my heart stop. I didn't have a chance to do anything before the phone was plucked out of my hand and Phil was talking into it.

"Hello?"

"Its none of your business where Sophia is. You better hope I don't see you tonight because I can tell you right now it won't end well for you. I catch you calling my sister again I will see to it that you never step foot in to this business again." and with that he hung up.

"Hey why don't we see if we can take the rest of the week off and go home? You know get away from everything and relax?" AJ suggested.

"Do you think they would let us since we were just home?" I asked and Phil shrugged.

"Only one way to find out." and with that he called Hunter and explained everything. They agreed to give us off until Hell-In-A-Cell seeing as it was in Chicago.

"Sophia why don't you go lie down while I go get your stuff?" Phil suggested seeing how tired I looked. I nodded and handed him my key card out of my bag. He kissed my temple before he left. AJ helped me in to bed.

"Don't worry Soph you know Phil is going to do everything he can to fix this." AJ said in a soft voice while rubbing my back.

"Yeah your right. Ugh I probably look like a mess don't I?" She laughed

"Honestly yes. Yes you do but you can worry about that later right now you need to sleep. I will see you when you wake up." I smiled hugged her.

"Thanks AJ." She nodded and left. I soon fell into a deep sleep.

Waking up I felt a whole lot better. I looked at my phone and saw that it was almost 3 in the afternoon. I also saw I had 5 missed calls and 13 texts from Dean. Erasing all of them because I didn't want to deal with it, I got up and went out to the front of the bus where I found AJ and Phil cuddling on the couch. AJ looked over and smiled when she noticed me.

"Hey look who's up." I smiled and sat in on the other end of the couch.

"How are you feeling shorty?" Phil asked looking at me with concern in his eyes.

"A lot better after the nap. What are we doing for lunch I'm starving?" They both laughed at me while I just sat there with a serious look on my face.

"I got you a salad and a tea, they are in the fridge. Maybe after your done you can shower so you don't look like a raccoon anymore." Phil said and he laughed when I threw a pillow at him.

"Loser." I got up and grabbed my food and sat back down and dug in. After I was done I took my bags into my room, picked out some shorts and a t-shirt and went to the bathroom.

While in the shower I found myself just standing under the water letting it hit me right in the face washing away all the make-up I didn't wash off last night. I found myself starting to cry again when I started thinking about what has happened. 'Why me?' I thought. Taking a deep breath to calm myself I turned off the shower and got out. As I was drying off I heard my phone going off.

When I looked at the screen I saw it was Dean. I pushed ignore because I was in no mood. Why didn't he get that I didn't want to talk to him? Shaking my head I dried off and got dressed. As I was brushing my hair my phone went off again, it was Dean. Good god man take a hint. Deciding to turn my phone off I went to my room and put it on the charger before going to join Phil and AJ.

Since we were in Vegas it took us a while to get home. We got home about 3 O'clock the next day. As the bus was pulling up to my apartment Phil bulled me into a hug.

"Everything is gonna be okay Soph I promise." I looked at him and nodded before hugging AJ.

"I'll see you guys later. AJ wanna do lunch tomorrow and go shopping?" She smiled

"I would love to call me tomorrow and we can set up a time"

"You got. See you later guys." I picked up my bags and walked out and into my building. Getting to my floor I almost cried at the sight of my door. I loved being home again, it always makes me feel better. Unlocking my door I flipped on the lights and my apartment was illuminated.

My apartment was more like a flat. It had a large living room. The kitchen was in the corner and had an island in the middle with stools so we can sit and eat. Going down the hall I got to my bedroom. It was almost as big as the living room. I had a California king sized bed and a bathroom and closet. Putting my bags by my closet I turned and jumped into my bed and that's where I stayed the rest of the night.

The next day I woke up and called AJ. We met for lunch and went shopping like we had planned. Walking back up to my apartment she was currently interrogating me about if I stole her hair ties that she bought.

"Come on Soph they don't just get up and walk away I know you have them" I laughed.

"I swear AJ I didn't take them" I unlocked my door and walked in and set my bags down. "Feel free to go through my bags if you want." I said while trying not to laugh.

"No I gotta go and meet Phil to do our cake testing. But don't worry I will prove you took them. See you later thief." I laughed and walked her to the door.

"See you later crazy" She playfully glared before walking away, I laughed and shut the door. About 5 minutes later I was sorting my clothes so I could wash them when there was a knock on my door. I walked up to get it and smiled thinking it was AJ coming back to hound me. As I was reaching for the door knob I yelled out.

"I told you I didn't take your hair ties AJ and I thought you had to meet Phil-" I cut myself off when I opened the door and saw it wasn't AJ. I gasped.

"Well if it isn't my beautiful wife."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

I just stood there and stared at him in shock. How the hell did he even know I came home? I tried shutting to door but he was stronger and pushed it open and made his way inside. I shut the door and turned around. He was standing in the middle of my living room looking around before looking at me and smiled. I just stood there with my arms crossed looking at him warily.

"What are you doing here? How did you know I was even here?" I asked trying to hold in my temper.

"You had me worried you weren't answering your phone and is that anyway to greet me kitten, I'm your husband after all. And I may have been walking by Hunter's office when your brother called and heard the whole thing. He is not very happy with me. "

" You married me when I was drunk off my ass your lucky he didn't go find you and beat the shit out of you but soon it won't matter. Phil will win Sunday and you will have to sign the papers and this will a be a distant memory."

"Do you really think that he will win?"

"Yes I do." He just chuckled and shook his head. He continued to look around my apartment before he walked down the hall and went into my room. I followed him wondering what the hell he was doing. When I got in there I saw him laying on my bed with his hands behind his head.

"What are you doing? Get off my bed." He just layed there and smirked.

"Make me sweetheart. You know this is a very nice apartment, I wouldn't mind leaving Vegas if it meant living here with you." I was confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well when I win on Sunday, that means you stay my wife and the last time I checked husband's and wife's live together. So I have decided that as a wedding present, I won't make you move to Vegas and I will move here instead. Speaking of being my wife, I have your wedding ring back at my hotel room. I'm not very happy with you just leaving it on the nightstand and leaving without saying bye but I know you were still in shock so I'm going to let it go this once."

"Oh how nice of you" I responded dryly.

"I thought so" he said as he got off the bed and made his way over to me. I was walking back to put space between us but when I felt the wall hit my back I knew I was trapped. He put his hands by my head to box me in and leaned in to my face.

"You know we never got to celebrate us getting married that night. I wanted you to remember it and I knew that wouldn't happen with how drunk you were. We could always do it now." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"I don't think so." He leaned in and kissed my ear lobe and worked his way down to my neck. I was trying not to close my eyes or moan when he hit my weak spot. I put my hands on his chest to push him away but he brought his hands down and wrapped them around my wrists keeping them there.

"Oh come on sweetheart. You know we have to practice for when we decide to have kids." I looked at him with wide eyes and my mind flashed back to the dream I had after he spent the night in my room. I was brought out of my flashback when I heard his voice again.

"You know the night we got married I stayed up and watched you sleep and all I could think about is how amazingly beautiful you would look while carrying my child in your belly. I get excited just thinking about it." I felt his excitement poking me in the leg.

"That's not going to happen Dean now please leave." He looked at me and cupped my face pulling my lips to his. This was the nice gentle Dean and I found myself kissing back.

I snapped out of it however when I felt his hand sneak under my shirt and lay flat on my stomach. I pulled my lips away and pushed him back so there was room between us. He looked at me before running his hand over his face.

"It'll happen sweetheart. I have faith that you will come around. I'll go and let you enjoy your last few day's of living alone, because on Sunday I'm not going to hold back and I'm gonna put up the fight of a life time and it will all be for you. For us. See you Sunday baby." and with that he left. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

That night I was sitting on my couch watching TV. I wasn't even paying attention I was to wrapped up in my thoughts. My mind kept flashing back to the dream of me, Dean and our son. We were so happy and he was so good with the little boy, but that was just a dream.

This is real life and I know for a fact that right at the moment I didn't even want to be in the same room as Dean let alone have a kid with him. 'But he was so cute with Jagger' my mind yelled at me. Ugh, feeling another headache coming on I decided to go to bed. Turning off the TV and shutting the lights off I walked into my room and shut the door.

Laying down on my bed I could still smell Dean on my pillows and I hated to admit but it reminded me of the night he stayed in my room and I found myself liking it. I soon found myself falling into a deep sleep.

_Dream:_

_I was sleeping but was woken up when I heard the high pitch cry of a baby. Getting up I walked across the hall and opened the door. I walked inside and saw a baby in a crib. I went and picked him up._

"_What's the matter little man?" He cries soon stopped as I walked around the room with him. I walked out to the kitchen with the baby still in my arm's and grabbed a bottle from the fridge. As I was feeding him, the front door opened and a smile came to my face upon seeing who it was._

"_Hey baby. We missed you." He came into the light. Dean. He sat down next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder's as I fed the baby. He kissed my temple before kissing the cheek of our child._

"_I missed you guy's to. What are you doing up? I thought I told you you didn't need to."_

"_We didn't. Jagger here decided he was hungry and woke me up. How was your flight?"_

"_It was good. Long but other then that it was fine. I'm just happy to be home." I put the baby on my chest and patted his back until he burped. A few minutes later he was out like a light. We walked in and put him in his crib, we both kissed his head before walking out to our room._

_Dean threw his shirt off and I climbed into bed and layed down. Dean got in and pulled me so I was laying on his chest._

"_How was he when I was gone?"_

"_He was good, he is starting to sleep a little longer through the night so hopefully he will start fully sleeping through the night soon." He nodded and leaned down and kissed me. The kiss went from gentle to rough and sloppy as we got lost in each other._

"_I love you Sophia."_

"_I love you too Dean."_

I sat up with a gasp. Looking at the clock I saw it was 2 in the morning. Taking a deep breathe I got out of the bed and walked to get a glass of water. Walking past the counter I saw something laying there. "Why didn't I notice this before?" I went over and saw it was an envelope. Putting my glass down I picked it up and opened it.

Inside there were a few pictures. Puzzled I flipped them over and gasped. They were of us at the chapel in Vegas. One was of us saying our vows. The second one was of us kissing passionately and the third was one of us showing off our rings. The scary thing was I looked happy. Like insanely happy. Shaking my head I threw them in a drawer and went back to bed. I wish I could remember what happened that night. Damn alcohol.

Sighing I turned over and went to sleep. Fortunately I had no more dreams the rest of the night.

**A/N Sorry guys another short one, but don't worry I'm working on it. Next chapter is Hell-In-A-Cell!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

Tonight was the night. Tonight was Hell-In-A-Cell. To say I was nervous in an understatement. Not only were my brother and Dean going at it but I had my championship match against Paige. I let out a deep breath while walking to the locker room. I knew 2 things could happen tonight. 1. My brother would kick Dean's ass and I will no longer be married or 2. Dean could win and I'm stuck being Mrs. Ambrose the rest my life. I feel like I'm going to be sick. Walking into the locker room everyone was staring at me.

"Can I help you people with something?" I asked with an edge to my voice. Thank god Brie and Nikki were there.

"If everyone that has a staring issue could please leave the locker room so we can talk in private that would be great." They all turned and walked out the door that Nikki was holding open. "Thank you see you in a few hours" and she slammed the door shut making me laugh. Brie came up and pulled me into a side hug while Nikki did the same on the other side.

"How are you doing Sophia?" Brie asked.

"I'm doing alright although I have certainly been better." They both nodded. "I have a question and I'm not mad at you guys so please don't think that but where were you guys that night?"

They both looked at each other with shame on their faces. Nikki spoke up.

"You were having a lot of fun. We hadn't seen that side of you in a while but we were all ready to head back and you weren't. When I went to find you you were standing with Ambrose and you looked really happy. Both of you did, I don't think I have ever seen either of you two that happy. He said not to worry that he would make sure you got home safe. I am so sorry Sophia." I shook my head before smiling at them.

"Hey its not your guy's fault I got smashed and you had no idea what Dean had planned. Its okay." They smiled and hugged me. Although I couldn't stop thinking about what she said. Was I really that happy that night?

"So do you know what you are gonna do tonight?"

"Well first I'm gonna kick Paige's ass and take my title back and then I'm gonna watch my brother kick Ambrose's ass and win." They laughed before Brie spoke up.

"Not to ruin your enthusiastic plan but what if Dean wins?" Nikki slapped her arm while I let out a soft laugh.

"Then I guess I broke mine and Nikki's get married at the same time pact." Nikki laughed and pulled me into a hug.

"Don't worry Soph I'm sure everything will be fine. And besides if Ambrose does win he isn't exactly the ugliest person." It was Brie's turn to slap Nikki's arm which made me laugh.

"Thanks you guys. I think I'm gonna change and go find my brother." They nodded and each hugged me again before going to the door.

"See you later Sophia." The both said in unison making me laugh. Pulling out my bag I decided to wear my CM Punk shirt crop top and black sparkly shorts. I had just finished changing when there was a knock on the door. Opening it I saw a guy standing there.

"Delivery for a Sophia Ambrose?" My stomach clenched at his words. Oh god what is it now.

"That's me and its Sophia Brooks." He nodded and handed me an envelope and a bouquet of red roses. He tipped his hat before walking away. "Gee I wonder who these could be from" I said to myself sarcastically. Setting the vase down, I opened the letter.

_Sophia, the day is finally here. I can not even explain how excited I am. I just wanted to wish you good luck on your match tonight. I would come and see you but I want to wait until after I win tonight. I will see you after the show Mrs. Ambrose. ~ Dean._

I thought I was going to pass out. Putting the note in my bag I decided to go and find my brother. Walking around I spotted him on a crate listening to music. Walking up I jumped up and sat beside him. He turned and looked at me and smiled before taking his headphones off.

"What's up shorty?" I leaned my head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder's.

"I just wanted to come and wish you luck in case I didn't see you after my match."

"Luck is for losers haven't I taught you anything?" He asked making me laugh. It was nice just sitting here with Phil. After a while of just sitting in silence I spoke up.

"Promise me you'll be careful tonight" I told him whole looking up at him. He looked down and smiled.

"I will promise that if you promise me that if Dean wins you still hang out with me and AJ and you don't take any of his shit." I smiled.

"Of course, I promise." I said and stuck out my pinky He wrapped his pinky around mine and we both kissed them. This is something we started doing when we were kids and its something we still do.

Looking at the time on his phone I saw it was almost time for my match. I hopped of the crate.

"Well I gotta go, I have a title I have to win back. If I don't see you after your match I will come and see you before I leave." He hopped off and pulled me into one of his tight hugs that I loved.

"You got it shorty. Kick her ass." I smiled and kissed his cheek before walking away. Waiting by the gorilla I started stretching and going over my game plan in my head. There was no way I was leaving here without my title. I was startled when a hand landed on my shoulder making me jump turning around I saw Seth Rollins.

"Look if your here to make sure I'm behaving I really don't have time for it." He threw his hands up in surrender.

"No I'm not here to babysit I am here because Dean asked me to come tell you good luck tonight. You know I don't think I have seen him so focused on one match in all the time I've known him, you must be pretty special to him. Any way good luck Sophia."

"Thanks" he nodded and walked away. I just wished this night was over already. Going over to the curtain I heard my theme go off.

_I walked out with my game face off. The cheers were louder than I have ever heard them. It was great to be in my home town and winning the title here was just icing on the cake. "Introducing first the challenger from Chicago,Illinois Sophia!" I got up on the turnbuckle and surveyed the crowd nodding my head with a smirk on my face. Paige's theme went off and she came out to loud boo's that made me laugh. "Introducing from Norwich. England she is the Diva's Champion, Paige" The crowd booed even louder. She got in the ring and gave the belt to the ref. He asked us both if we were ready and we nodded yes so he signaled for the bell to start. _

_We both ran at each other and locked up with her getting the advantage. She sent me flying into the ropes and went to clothesline me but I ducked and bounced off the other ropes and hit her with a drop kick. Picking her up she slapped me in the face and threw me shoulder first into the ring post. Of course it was my bad one. She came over and started to stomp me out and kept going until the ref pulled her away and threatened her with a disqualification. _

_By now I was able to crawl to the middle of the ring. She pulled my hair and yelled"Come on" in my face. I slapped her so hard that she spun around. I grabbed between her legs and rolled her up. 1..2..3! The bell rang and I ran out and fell to the ground on my butt just staring at the ring with a smile on my face while Paige got upset. "Here is your winner and new Diva's Champion Sophia!" My theme played and the crowd cheered as the ref came over and handed me the belt. He took my hand and raised it up while I raised my belt at the same time. Walking backstage I clapped as many hands as I could._

As soon as I got backstage I was lifted into the air and spun around. I looked down and saw my brother smiling at me with AJ next to us.

"I am so proud of you Sophia that was amazing." I hugged him and he set me on my feet only for my arms to be full of AJ.

"He is right Soph you did great." I smiled.

"Thanks guys that means a lot." I said while rubbing my shoulder.

"You okay Soph?" My brother asked with concern. I nodded.

"Yeah I just hit it hard was all I think I'm gonna go get it checked quick."

"I'll go with you then we can find some place to watch the match." AJ suggested and I nodded. Phil looked at us before he shrugged and pulled us both into a hug and kissed both of our foreheads.

"Then I will see you girls later. Stay out of trouble."

Me and AJ responded at the same time "Your no fun." We laughed while Phil looked at us weird.

"I think you guys hang out to much." We both whacked him in the stomach.

"I think your gonna be late for your match you better go." He nodded and saluted before he walked off and made his hips shake like a a girl. I turned to AJ and laughed.

"Do you see what you are going to marry?" She laughed.

"Yeah well at least I didn't marry a lunatic." I wanted to laugh but decided to mess with her and looked down at the ground with sad eyes.

"Oh god Sophia I didn't mean it I'm sorry I thought we were to the point were we could joke about it." Unable to keep a straight face I lifted my head and started laughing while she looked at me shocked.

"Gotcha" I said while laughing so hard I thought I might cry. She let out a breath before letting out a small laugh.

"Not funny Soph. Lets go get your shoulder checked before you try to be a comedian again." I nodded finally getting my laughter under control and walked to the locker room and put my belt in my bag before we walked to the trainers. When we got in we saw that the match was just about to start.

My brother and Dean went up and sized each other up. They just stared at each other and the ref had to push them apart. Dean taunted him again by yelling "don't worry Punk she'll be safe with me" which caused my brother to lunge at him. When the ref got them both under control he signaled for the bell.

After the trainer checked my shoulder he said it was fine it was just a little bruised. He also said we could stay in there and finish watching the match. It was about 10 minutes in and you could see both men were getting tired. Phil went to put Dean in the GTS when Dean reversed it and hit Dirty Deeds. Me and AJ both jumped up. 1..no, 2..come on Phil, 3.

The ref signaled the for the bell while Dean stood up and started walking around cockily and told the ref to raise his hand. He yelled into the camera "Your mine Sophia!" AJ just looked at me and rubbed my back. I knew this was a possibility but now it has really hit. I'm staying married to and am now the property of Dean Ambrose. I could feel the tears forming but they didn't fall. Our heads snapped towards the door about 5 minutes later and we saw Phil walk in. He looked at me with sad eyes I shook my head and ran and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry Sophia I thought I had him." He whispered against my hair, I looked at him.

"Its okay Phil I knew this was always a possibility it just never really hit until now. You have nothing to be sorry for you were amazing out there." He shook his head.

"But I let you down. Now you have to stay married to him and there is nothing I can do."

"No Phil you didn't let me down. You were there when I needed you and you helped me through what happened. I am so proud to have a brother like you Phil, I love you." He hugged me closer.

"I love you to shorty." I looked at him and smiled.

"I better get going. I know Dean is probably looking for me and I just want to go home. I'll call you guys tomorrow to check in I love you guys." I hugged each of them.

"We love you to Soph. Oh and Soph if you ever need anything or need to me kill him call me." I laughed and nodded before walking out and back to the locker room.

It was no surprise that when I turned the corner I saw Dean leaning against the wall across from the locker room. Taking a deep breathe I continued down. He must have heard my footsteps because he turned and smirked at me before pushing of the wall and coming to stop right in front of me. His hands came up and cupped my face to keep me looking at him.

"I told you. I told you I would win but you didn't believe me but now look where we are. Tonight I showed everyone that I will always get you and that it doesn't matter who stands in my way. You are mine and now nobody will question that. But if they do I will be happy to show them what happens to people who try tell you otherwise. Because I know that deep down you know you belong to me and no one else and I don't need anyone putting ideas into your head."

"Dean I am perfectly capable of thinking for myself and making my own decisions. And I don't think I don't belong to you I know I don't. Now as much fun as this night has been I am ready to go home and go to bed and since you won I'm assuming your coming home with me-" He cut me off.

"Damn right I am and I don't appreciate the tone you are using with me kitten. Now I know you must be exhausted so I'm going to let it slide but if you use that tone with me again I will spank your ass so hard you won't be able to sit for a week. So why don't you go in and get your bags so we can leave." He kissed me roughly and passionately before letting go of my face and pushing me through the locker room door before following me. This was going to be a very long night.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

The ride to my apartment was quite thankfully. When we got into my apartment I didn't even stop I just threw my bag in by the washer and walked straight to my room. I got some shorts and a t-shirt and went into the bathroom without a word. I knew if I opened my mouth I would snap so I kept it shut.

I was to tired to deal with any more tonight. After changing and brushing my teeth I walked out to see Dean in sitting in my bed with his head is his hands and he was smiling. Throwing my clothes in the hamper I went over and layed down with my back to him.

"Oh Sophia aren't you forgetting something sweetheart?"

"Nope" I heard him chuckle. About 5 seconds later I found myself on my back with Dean hovering over me.

"Oh I think you did. You forgot two things actually and I almost forgot something to. You forgot to congratulate me for my win tonight and you forgot to give me my goodnight kiss which isn't going to fly."

"What did you forget?" I saw him smile before he sat up and straddled me and reached into his sweatpants pocket. I saw him pull something out and look at it before showing me. My wedding band.

"Since I won that means we are still married and that means that this ring stays on your finger. Now how about giving me a goodnight/congratulations kiss and we can go to bed." Sighing knowing I had no other choice I sat up and kissed him.

The kiss started off gentle but as I went to pull away Dean's hands came up and cupped my face so I couldn't move. The kiss went from soft and gentle to rough and possessive. After about 2 minutes he finally let me go and I was breathing really hard and so was he.

"That was perfect baby thank you. Now time for bed because tomorrow we have a lot of stuff to discuss." He rolled off a me and pulled me into his chest. The steady sound of his heart beating had me asleep in no time.

/*/

Waking up the next morning I had a case of deja vu. Except this time when I went to get up I wasn't held down and forced to give him a kiss, I was actually able to get up without a problem. When I came out of the bathroom Dean was still asleep. I couldn't help but notice how peaceful he looked.

Not wanting to get to involved in my thoughts I walked out of my room and to the kitchen. Knowing that when he woke up he would want breakfast so I decided to make eggs bacon and toast. In the middle of making the eggs I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and felt him kiss my neck.

"Good morning kitten. What are you making?" He hit my weak spot and I had to hold back the moan that was threatening to come out.

"Eggs, bacon and toast." He started sucking my neck harder.

"Hmm sounds good, I can already tell you're gonna be a good little housewife." He placed on last hard kiss on my neck before going and sitting at the table. Shaking my head I dished out the food and set his plate in front of him.

"Before we start eating I thought we could go over some rules I have." I sighed and nodded.

"Its really only one rule but its very important to me." He grabbed my hand and played with my ring.

"That ring is to stay on your finger at all times. The only time I should see it off is if your wrestling, showering, washing dishes or cooking. If I see that ring off your finger and your not doing any of those things there will be a spanking with your name on it got it?" I shook my head yes and he kissed my hand before letting it go to start eating.

We ate in a comfortable silence until it was the broken by the sound of Dean's phone ringing. He went in the bedroom and I could here him talking to someone. He came back and sat down.

"Yea 3 sounds good, if I'm not here the Mrs will be." He looked at me and winked and I rolled my eyes. He looked at me with wide eyes and I realized what I did. I slowly moved away from the table and started walking to my room when I heard him.

"Thanks man listen I gotta go my wife needs me. You got it see you soon." He hung up and I ran into the bathroom and locked the door. I heard him come in and start looking around.

"Sophia come out come out where ever you are sweetheart. Come take your punishment like a good girl. I promise I will make it fast." I found myself trying to hold in giggles.

"Sophia" I heard his voice right outside the door. "I know your in there kitten." I heard him try the doorknob. "Sophia Marie Ambrose unlock this door right now." There is that dominate tone. I felt myself get excited and I don't know if I liked it or not. I had never seen Dean be playful like this.

I haven't heard any movement and then I heard him say "fine I'm going to meet Seth and Roman I will be back later and we will talk about this." I heard him zip up his gym bag and leave the room. When I heard the front door shut I came out. Laughing to myself I walked out to the kitchen to get some water. As I entered the living room a scream came out of my mouth as I was lifted in the air.

"I always win kitten and you will learn that soon. Now what are we going to do about that eye rolling problem?"

"I- I thought you had to go meet Roman and Seth?"

"Correction sweetheart we have to go meet them in about 2 hours. So answer my question what should we do about your eye rolling problem?"

I didn't know what to say. I definitely didn't want to be spanked again and I don't know what other forms of punishment he used so I was left with asking him to let it go.

"I'm sorry Dean I forgot it won't happen again I promise." He looked at me for a moment before smirking at me. He turned me around and bent down and threw me over his shoulder.

"Oh I know you won't and I'm going make sure of it." He went into my room, well I guess our room now, and set me on my feet before pulling me over to the bed. He sat down and then threw me across his lap face down. I could feel his hand rubbing my ass and would occasionally squeeze it.

" Don't worry baby I will take it easy but I need you to do something. I want you to count each spank. We are gonna start off easy and only do 10 now are you ready?"

"No. Wouldn't you rather have a kiss instead?" I would do anything not to get spanked.

"Yes yes I would but that wouldn't teach you anything would it? Now be a good girl and count."

The first slap made me cry out and I screamed one! He kept increasing the hardness of his hits with each slap. By the time we were down I was sure it would hurt to sit for a few hours and I could feel his excitement poking me right in the stomach. He pulled me up and sat me in his lap, I squirmed uncomfortably.

"That wasn't so bad now was it." I glared at him and he just laughed.

"Sweetheart relax you deserved it and you know it now is that kiss still on the table?" I leaned in close to his lips. As soon as they were close to touching I said "nope" and pulled out of his arms and grabbed my clothes and went to shower. After I showered and dried off I put on dark jeans and a gray jumper. Walking out I saw Dean wasn't in the room. Good I can get dressed in piece.

I picked out my black combat boots and my leather jacket. Picking up my suitcases for the next few days I walked out of the room. Walking past my guest room I heard a weird noise. Cracking the door just a little I saw Dean sitting on the side of the bed with his eyes closed and his member in his hand. Oh my god. I quickly shut the door and went out into the living room.

About 10 minutes later Dean came out with a smile on his face. Gee I wonder why.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah oh and just so you know when we get there I'm going to see Phil. Thought I would let you know so you didn't go on a rampage looking for me." He laughed and came over and whispered in my ear.

"That smart mouth is going to get you into trouble one of these days. Lets go." He nipped my ear lobe and walked towards the door. I picked up my bags and walked out the door and locked it behind us.

"Who was on the phone earlier?" I was so caught up not wanting to get spanked I forgot to ask.

"My neighbor from Vegas. He is shipping all my stuff for me here and it should be here by 3 tomorrow. Of course I forgot we leave tonight so I called back when you were in the shower and told him to wait and I would let him know when its okay to send it."

I nodded and stayed quiet not really knowing what to say. And of course its weird because I just caught him jerking off in my guest room. Why couldn't my life just be normal? Getting out of the elevator, we walked to Dean's rental and he put our bags away. Before I could get in the car Dean pulled my arm to make him look at him.

"Did you enjoy the show when you got out of the shower?" Oh my god. How did he even know I was there.

"Don't seem so shocked you saw how affected I was during your punishment so I had to take care of it since I know that right now you aren't ready for that. Now are you ready to go?" I nodded unable to answer and I could feel my cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

The ride to the arena was awkward at least for me it was. Getting out I went to get my bags when a hand slapped mine and I pulled away.

"I will get them why don't you go see your brother." Was Dean Ambrose doing something nice? "I will meet you at the divas locker room at 8 and if you are late I will be upset got it" I nodded "good now give me a kiss." He pulled me to him and captured my lips with his. Next thing I knew I was pinned up against the car and his tongue was exploring my mouth. I broke the kiss when my lungs were screaming at me.

"I better go find Phil, I will see you at eight." He nodded and pecked my lips again before moving out of the way. I all but ran inside excited to see my brother and to get away from that electric atmosphere.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

Walking down the hall I saw my brother walking towards me. Even though its just been a night since we saw each other it has felt like a year. I ran at him and hugged him as hard as I could.

"Hey shorty how you doing?"

"Good I'm good nothing has happened if that's what your wondering."

"Yeah well lets keep it that way. Wanna go to catering?"

"Sure" we shared a smile and walked arm in arm to catering. Sitting down we just talked about anything and everything. It felt like Phil was scared he was going to lose me and that is exactly what I told him.

"Phil you know that you will never lose me right? That no matter what happens you will always be the number 1 guy in my life and I will never just leave you."

"Yeah I know its just I don't want Ambrose to change you is all. I have seen some of the girls he has dated and let me tell you, some of them were crazier than Harley Quinn."

I laughed while he smiled. I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy when he brought up the other girls.

"Your such a dork. Hey I gotta go will I see you in the next city?" He stood and hugged me.

"You bet look maybe me, you, AJ and Dean could all go out to breakfast or something."

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother." He smiled.

"I just want to see for my own eyes he isn't treating you like shit. That way I know if you can handle this alone or not."

"Okay I will see you later." We hugged once more before I walked off. I got to the diva's locker room with a minute to spare. I was about to go in until a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Well well weren't you a good girl. But what are you doing going in there?" I looked at him like he was an idiot.

"I need to change and this is the diva's locker room and I know for a fact you would spank me again if I changed out here so..."

"You will be sharing a locker room with me, Roman, and Seth since we have our own. Lets go." He grabbed my hand and pulled me to their locker room that was secluded from everyone else. When we walked in Dean pulled me around to stand in front of him and placed his hands on my shoulder's.

"Boys you know Sophia, Sophia you know the boys. Sophia will be sharing this with us. That cool?"

They both nodded before Seth turned back to his bag and pulled something out and gave it to us.

"This is from me, Roman and the McMahon's, you know a wedding present." Dean took the envelope from him and opened it.

"No fucking way man are you serious? They got us a bus sweetheart." I looked at him shocked while he hugged Roman and Seth.

"Yeah we are serious. Its technically from the McMahon's for all of us but our present is that you have the bus to yourself for two weeks." Seth said as he wiggled his eyebrow. Dean came over and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Don't you have something to tell them kitten?"

"Oh yeah sorry thanks you guys this is great." I tried to make it sound like I wasn't scared to be on a bus alone with Dean. Hotel rooms were fine, if something got to hot then I could go somewhere and hide but on a bus I had no where to run.

"Your welcome Sophia. We are heading to catering want to come?" I went to open my mouth to say that I had already been there but Dean cut me off.

"No we're good we have to get ready for the show." Dean must have done something behind my back because both men started laughing.

"Alright we will see you guys before the show." They walked out and Dean walked over and closed the door and he locked it.

"Why did you lock the door?" He smirked before going over to our bags and pulling a plastic bag out.

"Because I'm about to see you in the gear I gave you for the first time and I don't need any one walking in and seeing it before I do. Now go get changed and come out so I can see just how pretty my kitten is as Dean Ambrose property." He gave me the bag and pushed me to the bathroom.

Putting on the outfit I could see it showed some a lot more skin then my other ring gear. I repeat is this even PG? I was right about the shirt showing a lot of cleavage and the shorts made AJ's look long. I put on my boots, brushed my hair and put on my make-up.

"Sophia are you done yet? I'm getting impatient and I'm not above coming in there and helping you dress." You could here the lust in his voice and it made my knees weak. Looking at my phone I saw it was ten past eight. Opening the door I walked out and put my clothes away. Dean was quiet and I turned around and looked at him and he was just staring at me. As the silence went on I grew more self conscious than I already was.

"D-do I look okay Dean?" I said with my head down. He came over and lifted my head up. He slowly licked his lips while looking me up and down.

"You look so sexy right now it is ridiculous. What do you think of it?"

"Its okay, the shorts are a little short and the top shows a lot but its comfortable." He smirked.

"I know sweetheart I made them that way. Its just missing one thing." He went over to my bag and picked up my title before coming over and securing on my shoulder. He then went over and picked up his title before pulling me into the bathroom. What the hell? He placed me in front of the mirror and stood behind me.

"Look at us sweetheart. The new power couple of the WWE. You can't disagree that we look good together. Now tonight for your match I will be walking out with you.

I'm going to be sitting at commentary while my girl beats up those wanna be divas and shows everyone that she deserves to be champion. So what do you say we warm up." I nodded

"Alright what should start with?" He tapped his chin like he was thinking and turned me around and pushed me against the sink.

"How about we start with this" and he pushed his lips against mine. This was soft and gentle. I can never tell what it's going to be, it's either rough and demanding or soft and gentle. Before I could even think to respond there was a pounding on the door.

"Open up love birds." It was Seth. Dean stepped back and looked like he was ready to kill Seth. Noticing he said some up of my lipstick on his lips I turned around and wet a paper towel and wiped it off.

"You had lipstick smudged on your lip." Sure it would have been funny if I left because it was red but I know he would have been mad and I don't want to do anything that could result in another spanking. I threw the napkin away and Dean went and opened the door.

"I thought you weren't coming back until the start of the show." Dean spat angrily. He acts like we were about to get it on in the bathroom.

Seth laughed used to his temper. "It's 8:15 fucker so relax and besides I thought I would let you know Sophia's match got moved. Nobody could find you or her so they asked me and Roman to let you know. Her match is up after this one finishes." You could see Dean calm down.

"Alright thanks man. Come one kitten lets go." He grabbed a sweatshirt before he grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the locker room. I noticed we were going the opposite way of the gorilla.

"Dean where are we going the gorilla's the other way."

"I know that but since your with me now we go out through the crowd. Better get used to the fans."

"Why would I go through the crowd. You don't even like anyone looking at me and your having me walk through the crowd? In this outfit?"

"That's what the sweatshirt is for sweetheart." We kept walking and met the security people who took us up to the door we would be going out of. While we were waiting Dean looked at me and grabbed my left hand.

"Well since you can't wrestle with this on and the fans don't know we are married I will keep it safe with me." He slid my ring off my finger and put it in his pocket and he did the same with his. I almost forgot that the fans didn't know. The stipulation of signing the divorce papers was added at the end and not made public.

"Here kitten put this on I don't want any scumbag trying to cop a feel and touch what's mine." He held up the sweatshirt I and I put it on. It smelled like him. 'God Sophia your such a girl' I thought. The Shield's music started playing and the doors opened.

Dean went out first and pulled me along by my wrist. Walking through the crowd was insane. To have everyone touching you I was ready to freak out on someone. We got to the barricade and Dean lifted me over before he jumped over. He got up on the apron and held open the ropes. Of course it was the middle one so I would have to bend down and give him a perfect view of my ass. I could feel him smirk and his eyes on my ass. He got in also and asked for a mic. He took it and stood in the middle of the ring while I stood behind him.

"For all of you who didn't catch Hell-In-A-Cell last night I faced CM Punk and the winner got this delightful little creature right here. As you can she is standing out here with me and I think you all know what that means. That is right your divas champion is now Dean Ambrose property." The crowd booed and started cheering for Phil. Gotta love Chicago.

"Do you guys want proof? Okay here is proof, come here baby." He held his hand out for me to take and I stared at it for a minute and he gave me a look that said "take it or else." I sighed before taking it. What was he going to do? He unzipped the sweatshirt and pulled it off before turning me around to show everyone my shirt. The crows booed even more. "She is mine now guys. She is mine now Punk but don't worry I will take good care of her. Now who is ready to watch my girl kick some ass?" The crows cheered when he said kick some ass but booed when he called me his girl.

He got out of the ring and took my championship and stood ringside. Fandango's music went off because I was facing Summer Rae. After about what seemed like a 10 minute entrance the match started. I decided to take some of my frustrations out on Summer. I ran and tackled her to the ground throwing punch after punch. The ref counted to 5 and I had to get off.

When Summer got up I threw her into the turnbuckle and ran and hit her with a high knee. I got up on the turnbuckle and yelled "Best diva in the world" the crowd loved it. Getting down I saw Summer was getting up I want to hit her but she ducked and threw me out of the ring. I could here Dean telling me to get up. Summer jumped out of the ring and picked me up by my hair again and mock yelled best in the world.

She picked me up and threw me into the barricade. She pulled my hair and rolled me back into the ring. My back was killing me. She went for the pin but I kicked out at 2. She went for the hair again to pull me up but I slapped her and then threw her into the turnbuckle. I went over and started kicking her in the stomach before the ref had to pull me off. I could see Fandango up on the apron but Dean came over and pulled him off and they got into a fight that Dean won.

Deciding to pay tribute to my brother I locked Summer into the anaconda vice. She tapped out almost immediately. "Here is your winner Sophia." The ref raised my hand while Dean got into the ring. He pushed the ref out of they way and raised my hand again.

Getting backstage my back felt like it was on fire. It felt like I could barely moved. That seemed to be true because I soon found myself in Dean's arms. When we got in the locker room he set me down on the bench.

"Tonight I want you to stay back here. You are in no condition to be out there you can hardly move. When we get on the bus you can ice it okay?"

"Yes dad." I said without thinking. Seth and Roman laughed while Dean came down and whispered in my ear.

"You remember when I said that smart mouth would get you into trouble? Well consider yourself in trouble." He licked my ear lobe before standing up. I let out the breathe I didn't realize I was holding in. The three men sat and talked while I sat on my phone playing a game. My game was interrupted when my phone was snatched out of my hand.

"Hey I was just about to beat my high score." I went to reach for my phone but an arm held me back.

"We are leaving for our match. I want you changed and ready to go by the time we get back. The bus should be here to get me and you and then we are on our way to Tennessee. Don't leave this room got it?" I nodded my head and he smiled.

"Good girl now where's my good luck kiss?" I wanted to roll my eyes so badly but refrained. I stood on my tippy toes and gave him a chaste kiss. When I pulled away he licked his lips.

"Yum you taste like cherries. See you in a bit baby." He walked out only to walk right back in. "I almost forgot" he grabbed my left hand and put wedding ring back on. I forgot he had it. He then took his ring out of his pocket and gave it to me. He brought my hand to his lips and kissed my ring.

"I love you see you in a bit." My eyes widened as I watched him walk out the the door. Does he really love me? I shook my head not wanting give myself a headache by thinking about it.

I decided to shower while I waited for them to come back. Unfortunately half way through I found myself thinking about it. I also thought about the past few weeks. I suddenly came to a very scary realization.

I was falling for Dean Ambrose.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: This chapter is a little short but it is also rated M so enjoy :)**

**Chapter 21:**

After my shower I changed into yoga pants and and a plain white t-shirt. Sitting in the locker room I was freezing and stupid me didn't pack a sweatshirt. Seeing the sweatshirt Dean had me wear out to the ring sitting on the bench I slipped it on. It still smelled liked Dean which was a smell I was getting used to and even found myself liking.

I looked at the TV and saw that the match was almost over so I finished packing my stuff and sat down and waited for them. About 10 minutes later they came back to the room still hyped up from their match. Roman and Seth went into the shower's while Dean came over and pulled me up to him.

"I love how good you listened baby. I'm gonna go shower and then we can leave. Can you pack the rest of my stuff up for me?" I nodded my head and he smiled.

"Thanks gorgeous be out in few." He kissed me and walked off to the showers. About 5 minutes later Roman and Seth walked out fully dressed and grabbed their bags.

"See you in Tennessee Sophia." I smiled and waved at them as they left. 5 minutes after they left Dean came out in just his jeans without a shirt on. He noticed me staring and chuckled.

"Like something you see?" I felt myself blush in embarrassment. "I see you wearing my sweatshirt again. Did you someone miss me while I was gone?" I could practically hear him smirk. I shook my head.

"I got cold and forgot to pack a sweatshirt. Can we go I'm tired." I wasn't tired I just wanted him to say yes so he would put a shirt on before I said to hell with it and jumped him.

"Yeah we can go I'm starving any way. Seth and Roman said the bus was stocked so you can make us something before bed. How is your back?" He asked as he pulled a shirt out of his bag and threw it on.

"Its feels better thanks to the shower." He nodded and grabbed his bag and took my hand and we left. Our bus was the only one left so it was easy to fine. Getting on I saw it was just like Phil's except this one had bunk's for Roman and Seth while Phil's just had his room and my room.

"Our room is straight back why don't you go put your bags back there while I go talk to the driver."

"Okay. What do you want for dinner?"

"Whatever you feel like making. I will be right back." Heading back I saw our room. Inside was a king sized bed and a closet. The bathroom was next door and had a big shower that looked amazing. I got hot because of the heating on the bus so I took my sweatshirt off. I walked back into to throw it on the bed when Dean's wedding ring fell out.

"Oh I forgot I had it."

"Forgot you had what?" I jumped and turned around to see Dean standing in the doorway. My heart was going a mile a minute.

"Jesus you scared the shit out of me." He laughed while he walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Sorry but back to my question what did you forget you had?" I lifted my hand and showed him his wedding band. He nodded his head and held his left hand out. I just looked at him. "Don't just stare baby put my ring on me. It will be just like our wedding except you'll remember this." I just gave him a look and slide his ring on his finger. He smiled and looked at it before wrapping his arm back around my waist. "I believe I get to kiss the bride now."

He captured my lips on a searing kiss. He backed me up to the wall, his lips never leaving mine. He squeezed my ass, making me gasp and allowing his tongue into my mouth. He started kissing down my neck and I was holding my moan back not sure if I wanted him to know I was liking it.

"Don't fight it baby just let go" I heard him mumble against my neck. Unable to hold back anymore I let out a moan when he found my weak spot again. He found my lips again and this time I kissed back and let my hands wind themselves in his hair. Dean reached down and grabbed my legs before lifting them up so they were securely around his waist.

He walked over and layed me down before crawling on top of me. He started kissing down my jaw to my neck making me moan again. He tugged at my shirt and pulled it off over my head. My brain was telling me to stop but my heart was telling my brain to shut up. In the end I listened to my heart. I didn't want this to stop and that shocked me. I pulled at his shirt and he got the message pulling it off and throwing it with mine.

He unhooked my bra so fast I wasn't even aware he did it until I felt his mouth cover my left nipple. I arched my back in pleasure and moaned loudly. My hands found his way to his hair and pushed him further on to my flesh. He let it go with a wet pop before moving on to the right one where he payed it the same attention. I could feel myself throbbing down there. He leaned up and growled in my ear "mine". I felt myself get wetter.

"Please Dean." I panted.

"Please what sweetheart tell me what you want." He slide my pants down and I kicked them off. He slid his hand into my panties and I felt him start drawing circles around my clit. "Oh you are so wet for me kitten. Tell me what you want." I moaned as he increased the pressure.

"You Dean. I want you. I want you inside of me please." He pulled my panties off before he stood up and took his pants off. He climbed back on top of me and gave a sloppy but passionate kiss.

"Your wish is my command sweetheart" and with that he thrust into me.

"Dean!"

/*/

The next morning I woke up and was confused for a minute before I remembered what happened last night. 'You slept with Dean!' my mind yelled at me. Looking down I saw I was wrapped in the bed sheet. I couldn't deny that sex with Dean was fantastic. I looked to my left and saw Dean laying on his side facing me. He was still asleep but I couldn't help but notice how happy he looked.

I went to get up because I needed to use the bathroom. As soon as I stood up pain shot through my thighs. I hadn't had sex in a while and it didn't help that every time we finished he was ready to go again like 5 minutes later. I stood for a few minutes before I felt the ache dull. I walked over to my bags to find clothes to wear after my shower.

I heard him shift in the bed. I turned around to see him awake and smiling at me.

"I must say kitten you really surprised me last night. I thought it was going to take a lot longer to wear you down thank god it didn't, I was tired of jerking off in the shower." He laughed and I found myself blushing. He looked at the clothes in my hand and gave me a look. He got off the bed and took my clothes from me, throwing them on to my bags. I gave him a confused look.

"Sweetheart we still have a while before we get to Tennessee and I plan to use that time for other things." I felt my cheeks grow hot again and he chuckled before picking me up and throwing me on the bed. He crawled up to me like a predator hunting its prey.

"So," he licked his lips and moved his hips against mine allowing me to feel the morning wood he was sporting, "ready for round 6?" I traced my hand down his abs to his hips before grabbing his erection and giving it a squeeze. He moaned and looked at me. I nodded my head and wrapped my arms around his neck and that is how we spent the morning and most of the afternoon.

All I knew is that after this there was no way I could deny my feelings anymore. My world had changed forever.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

Dean finally let me out of bed around 12:30 and that's only because we were both hungry. So here I was standing in the middle of the bus in Dean's shirt making lunch. Hearing the bedroom door open I looked and saw Dean coming in just his sweatpants. I gave him a small smile and went back to cooking. I bit my lip when I felt him come up behind me and pull me to his chest.

"I was right you are a good little housewife. What are you making kitten?"

"Chicken Alfredo" I breathed out as he started assaulting my neck. I would have never thought this would have happened but it did and I don't regret it. I couldn't deny my feelings anymore. Now that doesn't mean that I'm not still angry with him for marrying me when I was drunk or beating up my friends and brother but there is just something about him that makes my heart beat fast and my knees go weak.

"Sound good. We should be at the arena around 3:30 so after lunch we are gonna shower and get ready." He placed one last kiss on my neck and kissed my temple before setting the table for us. We ate in silence until I decided to ask a question that I have been wondering from the start.

"Dean can I ask you a question?" He looked at me and put his fork down.

"Of course sweetheart, shoot." I took a deep breathe and locked eyes with him.

"Why me?"

/*/

"Why me?" He just looked at me for a few minutes before he answered.

"When I first saw you we were just about to make our debut and you were there visiting Phil. I don't think I have seen a more beautiful woman. I asked around about you and one of the superstars told me you were Punk's sister. For a few weeks I couldn't stop thinking about you. Every time we were any where close to Chicago I would get excited because I thought I might see you again." He took a deep breathe before locking eyes with me again.

"When word went around that you were coming back I swear my heart stopped. Then when you did come back and you stood up to us the way you did I knew was in love. No one has every stood up to us like that and here you were all 5'4 of you standing up to 3 men that could have easily hurt you but you didn't care. You let us have it."

I was mesmerized by his speech. It was like watching him do a promo."You are strong and I know that you will tell me how it is no matter if I were to spank that ass of yours. That is why its you Sophia. I know I can be possessive and I can't promise that it will change but I can try and dial it down about. For you." I smiled and could feel the tears in my eyes. No one has ever declared their feelings for me like that before. I smiled and leaned across the table and kissed him.

"I'll agree to try to. You showed me your fun, playful side the other day and I have to admit I liked it. I even find myself starting to like your possessive/dominate side. I have tried to block these feelings out but after last night I can't and I don't want to. I will try to let my feelings show more." He smiled and kissed me again.

"Lets go shower" I mumbled against his lips. He groaned and stood up before picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

By the time we finished it was a little after 1:30. I dressed in a black and white striped sweater dress and my black high-heeled boots. I was bending over putting my clothes away when I heard a whistle and felt a hand grab my ass.

"I think I just died and went to heaven." I rolled my eyes because I knew he couldn't see me before I stood up to face him.

"Smooth." He laughed and pushed a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"We are about to pull into the arena, are you ready?" I nodded and he kissed me before grabbing my hand and leading me out of the bus. He grabbed our bags and we walked into the arena to the locker room. I didn't have a match tonight but the shield did so I had to go out with them.

"Can I stay in this or do I have to wear my gear?"

"I'm glad you asked sweetheart." He bent down and pulled a shirt out of his suitcase. It had the shield logo on it and when he turned it around it had the same saying as my ring gear. "You can wear this with jeans and those sexy boots. I would go change we are up in half an hour." I grabbed the shirt and pulled my light skinny jeans from my bag and went in to change.

Walking out I saw Seth and Roman were here. They whistled at me and the look on Dean's face was priceless. He came up behind me and wrapped a possessive arm around my waist. The boys laughed at his reaction. Dean leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"You look very sexy tonight baby. Guess what we will be doing later." If the erection poking me in the back was any indication, I knew what we would be doing tonight.

"Well if you guys excuse me I'm gonna go find Phil."

"No need sweetheart you will see him out there. Its us versus him, Cena and Ziggler." His grip tightened and Ziggler's name.

"Speaking of we should probably get going." Roman nodded and I'm assuming Dean did to. Dean grabbed our titles and gave me mine before he grabbed my hand and followed Roman and Seth. While we were waiting Dean gave me his ring like he did yesterday and kissed my ring. Their music hit and we walked out, I could already see my brother's team in the ring.

Dean picked me up and put me over the barricade again. Before he got into the ring he pulled me into a passionate kiss. I knew what he was doing, he was taunting my brother. He let go and told me to stay at ringside. Looking in the ring I saw my brother staring daggers at Dean, he looked at me and his gaze softened and I smiled at him.

Dolph and Seth started off the match. Just like the last time that they had a match with Cena and Ziggler a brawl broke out half way through. Dean was fighting Phil, Seth was against Dolph and Cena and Roman were going at it.

I backed away towards the announce table when Dean and Phil were fighting, I was yelling at them to stop. The ref was finally able to get everyone under control and I was able to get Phil off Dean. Dean got up and pulled me away from Phil and held me to him as he caught his breath. Phil's glare never severed.

The match got back to normal and Dean and Phil were both the legal man. Great because my life can never be easy. Phil just went off on Dean throwing punch after punch.

He whipped Dean into the turnbuckle and ran and hit him with a high knee. He grabbed Deans hair and threw him out of the ring. He landed towards me and I was torn what to do. Check on him and get interrogated by brother as to why I was helping him or be neutral and not do anything.

I didn't really get a choice because Dean got up and used me as leverage to help him up. He got up and went back into the ring. Not even 15 minutes after the first brawl another brawl broke out.

I one again backed up when Dean and Phil were fighting. Lets just say I chose the wrong place to stand. I turned just in time to see Cena jump out of the way and Roman charging towards me. The last thing I heard was Dean yell "NO!" before it all went black.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

I was woken up by the sound of people yelling. They sounded far away but they were definitely yelling. When I opened my eyes I had to immediately shut them again because of the lights. 'Where am I and what happened?' I thought. I slowly opened my eyes and I saw what looked to be my brother and Dean right in each others faces. Without even thinking about it I went to move to pull them apart but as soon as I turned to get up I cried out in pain. I heard someone rush over and push me back gently on to the table.

"Thank god Sophia you had me worried sick." Phil said.

"Correction you had us worried sick. How are you feeling kitten?" I felt Dean come up and stand on my other side and he took my hand in his. I could practically feel Phil tense up next to me.

"Bad. What the hell happened?"

"Well when the second fight broke out you moved away from me and Dean so you wouldn't get hit. Unfortunately Cena didn't see you behind him so when he moved out of they way of Roman's spear you were in the line of fire. He speared you right through the barricade by the medical team. What is really amazing is that he didn't break anything they are only bruised so your only out for 3 weeks. Maybe if someone was watching what they were doing you wouldn't be here." I heard Dean scoff.

"Oh please its Super Cena's fault for not checking. He knew she was out there so he should have payed closer attention to where my wife was standing." I saw Phil tense when Dean put extra emphasis on "my wife." Trying to keep some peace I spoke up.

"When did the doctor say I could leave?"

"Well the doc said he would be back to wrap those ribs and then we can go." Dean brought my hand to his lips and kissed it. I turned and gave him a little smile. I heard Phil clear his throat.

"You gonna be alright tonight shorty?" This time I saw Dean tense.

"Believe it or not Punk I do know how to take care of an injury so Sophia will be just fine." He spat and my brother just glared at him.

"Knock it off you two now is not the time to argue." That was a new voice. AJ came in and stood next to Phil."How are you feeling Soph?"

"Like I got hit by a bus." They all laughed at me. Thanks a lot fuckers.

"Listen shorty I gotta go because we have an early signing tomorrow in the next city. I will call you tomorrow to check in, if you need anything call me okay?"

"You got it Phillis." He laughed and leaned down and kissed my forehead. When he stood up he shot Dean a look before he and AJ left. Dean pulled a stool up and sat down.

"You scared the shit out of me tonight kitten. I don't think I have ever moved so fast in my life. From now on I want you sitting at commentary when you come out with us okay?" I nodded. I see nice gentle Dean is making an appearance tonight. The door opened and the doctor walked in. When he saw I was awake he smiled.

"Look who is finally up. How are you feeling Sophia?"

"I'll give you the same answer I gave them I feel like I was hit by a bus." He chuckled. Why does everyone seem to think that is funny?

"That's to be expected. Now Dean if you'll help get her and hold her up I can wrap those ribs and you'll be all set to go."

Dean helped me sit up and I had to sit and take a few deep breathes before I stood. As soon as my legs hit the floor I cried out and clung onto Dean so I wouldn't fall.

"Its okay baby I got you. Can we hurry this up doc?" The doctor came over and Dean stood me up as straight as I could take it. While doc was wrapping me up Dean kept peppering my face with kisses and telling me I was doing great. After about 5 minutes we were done.

"Alright all done. Here are some pain pills, you take one every four hours if needed. I will see you in three weeks and I will check them again. Have a good night guys and feel better Sophia."

We said our goodbyes and Dean picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bus.

"What about our bags?"

"Roman and Seth took them out for us. You know I carried you into the hotel room like this when we got married. You kept laughing and telling me how cute I was." I looked up at him and saw him smirking at me, I turned my head away in embarrassment. I may never drink again.

We finally got to the bus after what seemed like forever and Dean helped me change and get into bed. He even brought me a bottle of water for my pills and an ice pack to put on before I went to sleep. He sat by me on the edge of the bed and was stroking my hair while I layed there.

"Thank you Dean" He looked down at me confused.

"For what sweetheart?"

"For taking care of me tonight." He chuckled.

"Baby I'm your husband that's what husband's do. Besides haven't I already said I take care of what's mine?" I shrugged before I sat up, a little slow mind you, and gave him a kiss. The surprised look on his face made me laugh a little.

"I know but thank you anyway. I think I'm gonna go to sleep these pills are starting to kick in. Goodnight Dean." He helped me lay back down before leaning over and pressing a kiss to my forehead before my lips.

"Goodnight sweetheart. If you need me at all just shake me okay?" I nodded my head and closed my eyes letting sleep take me.

/*/

Waking up that morning I was in a lot of pain. Knowing I couldn't get up with out falling down I had to wake Dean up. Shaking him he groaned and buried his head into his pillows.

"Dean" I said shaking him again. "Dean my ribs hurt really bad can you get my pills for me?" He sat up and rubbed his eyes before looking at me. When he saw the look of pain on my face, he practically ran to the kitchen were we left them and brought me one and some water. He got back into bed and carefully pulled me close to him.

"Thank you. Sorry for waking you but I knew that if I got up it would hurt even worse so I'm-"

"Don't say sorry. I told you if you needed me to shake me, I'm just surprised you actually listened." I let out a little laugh but even that hurt a little. He pulled me careful so I was laying on his chest and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder's. His heartbeat soon lulled me back to sleep.

/*/

After what seemed to only be a few minutes of sleep, I was gently shook and heard the raspy voice I had become so familiar with.

"Sophia, baby come on you have to get up." I groaned and shook my head no. I heard him chuckle.

"Come on kitten were almost to the house show, you have to get dressed. Don't think just because your ribs are bad I won't find another way to spank you." I cracked an eye open and saw him standing in front holding his hand out for me to take, smirking. Sighing I grabbed his hand and allowed him to pull me up.

"I already picked some clothes out for you so you don't have to bend over and don't worry I think you will like my choice. How are you feeling?"

"A little better they don't hurt as much as they did earlier. Where are the clothes?"

"They are in the bathroom I figured you would want to shower. You know I have no problem's taking a second shower if you need help." He pushed his hips into mine gently.

"Nice try but I think I will be okay. I will be out in a little bit." There was no doubt in my mind what he would be using that time for. After my shower I felt a lot better. Looking at the clothes on the sink I saw he had picked me out a flannel shirt, leggings, and my lace bra and pantie set. Pulling them on was a little challenging but I sucked it up and worked through it. Walking out to get my make-up bag I saw Dean just staring at me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You look beautiful."

"I have got no make up on." He smirked before walking to me and wrapping his arms loosely around my waist.

"I know that and your not going to either. It reminds me of the first time I saw you." I looked at him confused but he just smiled.

"At least let me put on some eyeliner." He shook his head and gave me a pair of his aviators and picked up my combat boots.

"No now sit on the bed so I can put your shoes on."

"Its okay Dean I can do it my ribs don't hurt that bad anymore." I went to reach for my shoes but he pulled them out of my reach. He pointed to the bed. I sighed and sat on the bed knowing I wouldn't win. When he was done he got up pulled me from the bed.

"Ready to go?" I nodded. He turned around about to walk away but I grabbed his arm turning him around. Leaning up I kissed him and he immediately responded. I put my hands in his hair and tugged causing him to let out a moan. When we pulled away we just stared at each other breathing heavy.

"What was that for?"

"A thank you for helping me last night and today. I really appreciate it."

"Its not a problem but like I told you last night kitten I always take care of what's mine." He pecked my lips again. "Come on lets go and if I see you anywhere near the make-up people there will be consequences got it?" I nodded my head and couldn't help the kick of desire I felt. "Good girl." He grabbed my hand and we walked out of the bus. We got to the locker room and I turned to look at Dean.

"I have to go see Phil." He arched and eyebrow and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"And why is that sweetheart?"

"So I can tell him about us." He looked at me shocked and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Dean if we are going to be together I don't want it to be a secret and that means telling Phil. Wish me luck." He shook his head trying to wrap his head around it. He smiled and captured my lips in a hard, passionate kiss. He pulled back and we were both breathing hard.

"Good luck. Meet me back here before the show starts." I nodded and pecked his lips again before leaving. I was walking around the halls and I spotted Phil down at the end of a empty hallway. I walked down and sat next to him and smiled.

"Hey Phil." He smiled.

"Hey shorty what's up? How are your ribs?"

"They are good, Dean took really could care of me and them. Dean is actually why I came to find you." I could see him tense.

"What did he do?"

"Nothing I promise its not like that. Um, me and Dean have decided to actually have a normal relationship and be a couple." Phil tensed again.

"I'm sorry would you like to repeat that Sophia. Because I know my hearing must be off if I just heard that you are actually going to be with him" he snapped and I flinched. Phil hasn't snapped at me like this in I can't remember how long.

"That is what you heard Phil. I-" He jumped off the crate and looked at me.

"No Sophia, I refuse to have this happen" he yelled.

"Phil I'm 26 not 6 you don't get to decide who I am with and who I am not with." He glared at me.

"I have to go I have a match. When you finally wake up and start acting like the sister I knew before this then come talk to me until then I hope you two have fun together." He spat before he walked away. I could feel the tears threatening to spill. I pulled my knees to my chest and let them fall. It wasn't long before I felt someone get on the crate with me and pull me to their chest. I knew who it was immediately.

"How did you know I was here?" I cried into his chest. He started rubbing my back before answering.

"I was going to meet Roman and Seth in catering before you got back. I heard your brother yell then I saw him storm away. Does his reaction change anything?" The last part was so quiet I would have missed it if I was still sobbing. I pulled back and looked at him before shaking my head.

"No Dean it doesn't change anything. I meant what I said on the bus and even though Phil might not like it, I am and adult and can make my own decisions." He nodded and kissed my cheek before helping me off the crate.

"Lets go get ready for tonight." I nodded and allowed him to pull me away. I expected nothing less from my brother but I can't help my feelings. I just hope one day Phil will come around and can be happy for me.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: There is a time skip in this chapter. I was really excited to write this chapter so i hope you guys like it! Happy Easter:)**

**Chapter 24:**

Its been two months since I was speared and I was so happy to be back in action. I was still the reigning diva's champion and was waiting to see who my next opponent will be. Waking up that morning I saw mine and Dean's bodies were intertwined. These past couple months have been amazing.

Now that my feelings are out there, there is no going back and I don't want to. Dean has been so different since when I first met him and I really like it. He still has his dominate/possessive side but I find myself loving it. We have been acting more like a married couple and it just felt right.

The only bad part of the past few months was when I told Phil about giving Dean a chance. I don't think I have ever seen Phil so mad and upset with me in all of my life. He ended up not talking to me for a week until AJ practically beat him to. We talked for a good 2 hours. He finally agreed to let it go because he knew it must mean a lot to me.

Getting out of bed I was bending down when I got extremely nauseous. Running to the bathroom I emptied my stomach into the toilet. I must have woken Dean because I soon felt him pull my hair back and rub my back.

"You okay sweetheart?" I stood up and flushed the toilet.

"Yeah I think it was something I ate from catering." I stood up and grabbed my toothbrush. "What are you doing today?" Me and Dean were in a hotel because Raw and Smackdown were being filmed in the same city.

"I'm going to the gym with Roman and Seth and then I was gonna take you to lunch before Smackdown. Are you sure your okay?" I nodded and smiled up at him.

"I'm fine Dean. I'm gonna shower I will see you after your workout." He nodded skeptically before he kissed my cheek and went to change. The shower made me feel a lot better. Going through my suitcase for clothes I came across something that made me go pale. My tampons.

Thinking back I couldn't remember when my last period was. I am never late and it should have been here by now. Shaking my head I threw them in there and grabbed some clothes to throw on. When I was done I called Nikki and asked her to meet me in my room. About 10 minutes later there was a knock on my door. I opened it and let Nikki inside.

"Hey Soph are you okay you don't look so good."

"Nikki I need you to do something for me."

"Of course anything. What is it?" I went on to tell her and the look on her face didn't help settle my nerves.

"Oh my god are you pregnant?" I shook my head trying not to cry.

"I don't know that's why I called you. I was wondering if you could go out and get me a few tests?"

"Of course. Don't worry Soph its all gonna be okay." She pulled me into a hug. "Is the sex any good?"

I laughed, leave it to Nikki. "Yes. Oh my god I thinks its the best I have ever had. Am I wrong to have fallen for him? I mean he beat up my brother and my friends and practically stalked me when I first returned. Not to mention he married me when I was drunk." She shook her head.

"You can't help who you fall in love with Sophia. The heart wants what it wants, if I had to guess you probably had these feelings for Dean from the start but chose to ignore them because you didn't want to believe it."

"You may be right." We were quiet for a minute when something popped into my head. "Oh my god what is Phil going to say?" I started crying.

"Relax Sophia. I'm gonna go buy some tests and we are going to see whats going on. If its negative then no one needs to know."

"And if its positive?"

"Then I call dibs on being the godmother." I laughed, thank god for Nikki. She got up and headed for the door.

"I will be back in about 20 minutes. Just relax and take deep breathes." I nodded and she left. Unable to sit still I went in the bathroom and stared in the mirror. Lifting my shirt up I turned to the side. There could be a little person growing inside of me and I was terrified. Did I even want kids? I knew Dean did he told me when he came to my apartment after marrying me. Taking a deep breathe I let my shirt go and went and watched some TV.

Nikki was back by the time she said and now we are sitting in the living room waiting for the results.

"Its all gonna be okay Soph. Do you know what you will say to Dean if you are?" I shook my head.

"I was just gonna throw the tests at him." She laughed. The timer on my phone went off signaling that is was time. Getting up I went into the bathroom and looked at the 4 tests. I felt my stomach tighten and my breathe hitch.

Positive. All of them.

I could feel the tears start falling and Nikki pulled me to her and hugged me.

"Hey, hey Soph its gonna be okay. Dean is going to be happy and Phil will get over it."

"What about wrestling? Oh my god I wrestled pregnant!" I started to cry even harder.

"Sophia you need to calm down. Breathe." I nodded and took deep breathes. After about 10 minutes of breathing I felt better and the tears were gone. Then realization hit.

"I'm gonna be a mom." Nikki smiled and laughed.

"Yeah you are and your gonna be one kick ass mom."

"You think so?"

"I know so Sophia." We heard the door open and Dean yell out.

"Sophia? Kitten are you here?"

"Yea hold on." We walked out and Dean looked at Nikki weird.

"Hey Nikki what are you doing here?"

"Oh just came to see if Sophia wanted to go shopping but she said you guys had plans. I will see you later Soph." I nodded and walked her to the door. Walking back I saw Dean looking at me weird.

"What?"

"You were crying." How did he even know that?

"No I wasn't."

"No then why is your face all red?" Nice Sophia. I took a deep breathe before walking to the bathroom. I could here Dean yelling for me, I grabbed the tests and put them behind my back before walking out. Dean was still looking at me weird.

"What is wrong Sophia? I want the truth this time." Taking a deep breathe I held my hand out to him and closed my eyes. I felt him take the tests. It was quiet and I was to scared to look at him.

If I wasn't such a baby I would have seen the mega-watt smile that came across his face. When I felt myself being lifted off the ground and spun around I opened my eyes. He set me on my feet and kissed me passionately. He pulled away but kept my face in his hands.

"Say it baby. I wanna hear it come out of your mouth."

"I'm pregnant Dean." He smiled and kissed me again. "I take it your happy?"

"You bet your sweet ass I am how could I not be. I am married to the most beautiful woman in the world and now she is pregnant with my child. I couldn't be more happy." The smile never left his face and I found myself smiling back. "Have you told your brother?"

"No not yet I was gonna call him and see if I could meet him at his bus."

"That's good you can do that while I'm telling Seth and Roman. Then we can tell Hunter and Stephanie together." I nodded and grabbed my phone to call Phil while Dean left the room to call the boys.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Phil what's up?"

"_Not much shorty just hanging out in my bus in the parking lot. Why?"_

"I was wondering if I could some see you. I have to talk to you about something."

"_Of course you can. I was actually about to call and ask you that myself because I have something I need to tell you. See you in about 5?"_

"You bet" and we both hung up. Dean came back in the room and pulled me to his chest.

"I'm going to meet him in 5."

"That's cool, Seth and Roman are coming here after they shower and change." I nodded and broke out of his hold and grabbed my purse and key card. I leaned up and kissed him.

"I will see you in a little bit." He nodded and kissed me again. Walking to Phil's bus I was trying to figure out how to break the news. I decided to just wing it. Without knocking, I walked in to see Phil laying on the couch. When he saw me he smiled.

"Hey shorty how's it going?" I smiled and sat down next to him when he moved to sit up.

"I'm good" He nodded and spoke his next words as calmly as possible.

"How is Dean?" I told Phil that me and Dean were together. He didn't take it very well at first but when he saw that I never was like this with any other guy and that Dean actually treated me like a queen, he slowly came around. When I say slowly I'm talking like snail speed slow if not slower.

"He is good. He is hanging out with Seth and Roman right now. So what did you want to talk to me about?" He scratched his neck before he turned to me and grabbed my hands.

"I'm leaving after the Royal Rumble Soph."

"What like on vacation?"

"No like for good." I felt like someone punched me in the gut.

"What, Why?"

"I just can't take any more Soph. I am tired of everything and I can't take anymore. I was thinking about leaving sooner but you came back and then this all happened with Dean. You needed me so I couldn't leave but now you don't and I can move on."

"Yes I do Phil I will always need you." 'Especially now' I added in my mind.

"Not at work you don't you have Dean now and as much as I hate the guy he would do anything to protect you. I will still be there for you shorty just not at work." I nodded and could feel the tears form. "Hey don't cry Soph its okay." I nodded and hugged him. When we pulled back he wiped my tears before smiling. "So what did you need to tell me?" I took a deep breathe and grabbed his hands like he did with mine.

"I'm pregnant."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

He just sat there and stared at me before he started laughing.

"That was a good one Soph you almost had me there."

"I'm serious Phil." He saw the look on my face and stopped laughing.

"What happened to taking things slow?" He asked calmly although I could tell he wanted to flip out.

"Just because we are taking things slow doesn't mean our sex life stopped. I don't know if you have ever met Dean but trust me that wouldn't have gone over well."

"Alright alright to much info. Are you sure? It could have been a false positive."

"I am making an appointment at the doctor for this week since we have the rest of the week off, but I took 4 tests and they were all positive." He sighed and rubbed a handover his face. "Are you mad?"

"No Sophia I'm not mad. You are 26 which means your an adult. I don't particular like that the father of my niece or nephew is who he is but he makes you happy and I'm gonna have to deal with it. Jesus Soph first you get married before me and now your having a baby before me. I'm beginning to think they have our ages mixed up." I laughed and so did he.

"Are you telling me I look old?" He gave me a look before laughing.

"No Sophia I'm not. Hey look at it this way, when moron is on the road I will be home to help you out with the baby." I nodded and smiled while putting a hand to my stomach.

"I can't believe I'm pregnant."

"Yeah well hopefully they look like you." I laughed and looked at the time and saw I had to go get ready to leave for the house show.

"I gotta go. I have to tell Hunter and Stephanie before the show starts, will I see you there?" He nodded and got up at the same time I did and pulled me into a hug.

"You bet shorty after all I have to have a talk with your baby daddy." I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Alright I will see you there" and I left. Getting back to the room I saw Roman and Seth were still there. The both smiled and me and gave me a hug.

"Well if it isn't Dean's baby mama. Congrats Soph." Seth said and I laughed before being pulled into a hug by Roman.

"Congratulations baby girl."

"Thanks guys." Dean grabbed my hand and pulled me down onto his lap.

"How did the talk with your brother go?"

"Better then I expected. He said he is going to talk to you tonight at the show. Please don't start or say anything to make him upset." He put his hand to his heart like I hurt him which made me laugh.

"I'm hungry." The guys nodded.

"Well I was going to take you to lunch before you gave me the best surprise ever. We still have time to go if you want." I nodded

"I want fries and gravy and I know there is an old diner down the street." They laughed at me. "What is so funny?"

"You Sophia. Your already craving stuff and your not even that far along yet." Seth explained and I nodded. I turned to look at Dean as he was recovering from laughing.

"Can we please go?"

"Depends, what's in it for me?"

"I'm giving you a child I think that is good enough." Roman and Seth laughed and Dean just smiled at me before putting his hand on my stomach.

"I was looking for a kiss but your right that is good enough." He stood up and carried me into our room. He set me down and I went into the bathroom to put my hair up and change into shorts since we were in Texas and it was hot. Walking out I saw Dean standing there staring at the tests again.

"Dean are you okay?" I must have scared him because I saw him jump a little before turning around. I tried to hide my laughter but it didn't work.

"I am more than okay sweetheart. Like I told you before I am beyond happy. I am having a child with the woman of my dreams." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You know I never thought in a million years that this would happen."

"I did. I knew I would wear you down and you would fall for my charms." I laughed at the way he said it. He smiled before leaning down and pressing his lips to mine, I sighed into the kiss. I opened my mouth and allowed his tongue in while he pressed me up against the wall. We were brought out of our make out session when we heard Roman yell out to us.

"Lets go we are hungry and don't want to hear you two get it on." I blushed while Dean laughed. He grabbed my hand and we all went to lunch. I got the biggest plate of food and I finished it all earning looks from all three men. My excuse was "leave me alone I'm eating for two" which made them all chuckle.

After lunch we made it to the arena where the house show would be. We made our way to the locker room and dropped off our bags before going to Stephanie and Hunter's office. Before we went in Dean gave my hand a squeeze and gave me a small kiss before knocking. We heard "come in" so we did.

"Ah Dean, Sophia what can we do for you two?"

"We actually have some very exciting news don't we Sophia." I nodded before looking at Stephanie and Hunter.

"I'm pregnant."

"That's great guys congratulations. How far along?"

"We don't know yet I have a doctor's appointment Thursday."

"Okay. Did you want to tell the WWE Universe why you are leaving or be written off with and injury?"

"Tell them" Dean said at the same time I said "written off". We just stared at each other before Hunter cleared his throat.

"Well that didn't work out well, how about you guys talk it over and let us know before Monday?" Me and Dean both nodded before leaving. As we were walking Dean turned and looked at me.

"Why don't you want to tell the fans?"

"Because I know both of us are private people and I don't need crazy fans bum rushing me while I am pregnant or even worse when I am actually carrying our child in my arms. They will obviously find out later but for right now I would like to keep the crazy fans to a minimum."

"That's what you have me, Roman and Seth for. When we are around you nobody will get near you now what's the real reason you don't want to tell them? Are you ashamed that you finally gave in and don't want them to know its mine." He said angrily and I just stared at him.

"Are you insane? I just told you the real reason and if I was ashamed of giving in would I hold your hand or kiss you in public? Would I have even bothered getting yelled and not talked to for a week when I told my brother about us?" A look of shame crossed his face when he saw the tears form in my eyes. He knows I wouldn't have told Phil if I wasn't serious about this. He knew I hated when Phil was mad at me. He reached for my hand but I stepped back.

"I'm not talking about this here. I'm going to see some of the diva's I will come back before your match." I turned around and walked away. I could hear Dean yelling for me but I kept walking. Turning a corner I bumped into someone.

"Gotta watch where your walking shorty especially now that your pregnant." Looking up I saw Phil and AJ. AJ ran and hugged me tight but not to tight.

"Oh my god I'm so happy for you! I am godmother right?" I laughed as did Phil.

"You'll have to fight Nikki for it." She laughed but Phil didn't. I looked at him to see him staring at me with worried eyes before he turned to AJ.

"Hey babe why don't you go to the locker room and get ready, I gotta talk to Sophia." She nodded and they kissed before she came over and hugged me again. When she was gone Phil grabbed my hand and took my over to sit on some crates.

"Alright shorty talk, what's with the upset look?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't give me that Sophia, you look like someone hit your cat with their car now spill it." I sighed.

"When we told Hunter and Steph they gave me the option of telling the fans and explaining my absence or be written off with and injury. I chose injury and Dean didn't like it. He thought I didn't want anyone to know he got me pregnant because I was ashamed of giving into him." Phil scoffed.

"Please we all know you hate getting yelled at by me and I hate yelling at you. Yet you still told me knowing I would yell. If that doesn't show him how serious you are then he is a bigger idiot then I thought." I nodded. "Look Soph he will realize how big of a ass he was and apologize and if he doesn't then you call me and I will personally make sure he does." I laughed and layed my head on his shoulder while he wrapped and arm around my waist.

"I love you Phil."

"I love you to shorty." He looked at his phone before kissing my forehead and hopping off the crate. "I gotta go prepare for my match. I will call you later okay." I nodded and hopped down next to him and gave him a hug.

"See you later Phil."

"You got it shorty." He left and I started making my way to the diva's locker room. When I stepped through the door I was immediately embraced by ton's of diva's.

"Congratulations Sophia!" Nattie, Trinity and, Ariane said at the same time making us all laugh.

"Yeah congratulations Soph." Brie said as she gave me a hug. I saw Nikki smiling and I decided to mess with her.

"Hey Nikki before I forget I gave your godmother spot away. Maybe next time I will get to tell everyone myself." Her face fell and I tried not to laugh.

"I'm sorry Soph I was just to excited." I started laughing and went over and hugged her.

"I'm just kidding but I did tell AJ she would have to fight you for it." She playfully punched me in the shoulder.

"Thanks a lot Soph I thought you were really mad at me." I laughed and shook my head.

I hung out with them for a while and they all kept asking me what I think I'm having.

"I don't know guys I only just found out literally this morning." They nodded and I looked at the clock and saw I had to go to the shield's locker room. I stood up and gave everyone a hug before leaving. I was almost to the locker room when I heard my name being called.

"Little Punk!" I turned around to see Dolph jogging towards me. He came over and pulled me into a hug.

"I hear your going to be having a little Punk of your own. Congratulations!"

"Thanks Dolph, we are really excited." He was about to answer when he was cut off by the last person I wanted to see right now.

"Sophia, I have been looking for you, you were supposed to meet me in the locker room." I turned and saw Dean coming down the hall and he did not look happy. He came over and wrapped a possessive arm around me and put his hand on my stomach.

"Sorry Dean that is my fault I was just congratulating Sophia. Now that you are here I can congratulate you to. So congratulations."

"Thanks now if you excuse us we need to go." I didn't even get out a bye before Dean pulled me down the hallway. When we got into the locker room, I saw Seth and Roman were gone.

"Look Dean he was only-" I didn't get the rest of my sentence out before Dean captured my lips in a possessive kiss. "Mine" he mumbled against my lips before kissing me again. Seeings as I was still mad at him I pulled away and put some distance between us. I was still hurt from what he said earlier. He was about to say something but before he could the door opened and Roman popped his head in.

"Hey Dean were up" Dean nodded. I allowed him to pull me into a hug and kiss my forehead because I didn't want Roman to know anything was wrong. Dean leaned down and whispered "I love you" before he rubbed my stomach and left. I sat down on the couch that was in our room feeling exhausted. I'm like a month pregnant and I feel like I haven't slept in days.

After I saw the boys come out I found my eyes growing heavy and I soon fell asleep. I was woken up a little later by someone gently shaking me.

"Hey baby girl wake up shows over" I looked up and saw Roman standing there. Sitting up I rubbed my eyes and saw it was only Roman and Seth in the room.

"Where is Dean?"

"Your brother took him to talk somewhere, he asked me to make sure you got to the bus alright." I nodded and got up and grabbed my stuff. We walked to the bus and sat and waited for Dean. Still feeling tired I told the boys goodnight and went to bed.

Half an hour after I layed down, I heard the bus door open and low voices talking. Realizing it was Dean I rolled over so when he came in my back was to him. I heard our door open and close softly. He layed down on the bed and started to rub my stomach.

"I know you are awake sweetheart." I didn't move or make any indication that I heard him. I almost let out a moan when he started kissing my neck but held it in. I tried to move but he had his arm around my waist.

"Stop Dean."

"Oh look who is awake." I felt him sit up so his back was against the wall before he lifted me into his lap.

"I'm really not in the mood to argue you again so your gonna sit here and listen to me." I sighed before nodding.

"Good girl. I am sorry about freaking out earlier. You have to understand baby that I don't think I have ever been this happy in my life and I want to tell anyone and everyone but I understand where your coming from and I agree you should go out on injury. I'm also sorry about what I said about you being ashamed. I know your not and I am so happy you are giving me a chance I just hope I didn't ruin it." I took his hand and gave it a little kiss before putting it on my stomach.

"No Dean you didn't ruin it. Every couple has fights and that was our first and probably not our last. Just promise me you won't say stuff like that again."

"I promise." I smiled at him and pulled his head down for a kiss. As we pulled away we both smiled at each other.

"Besides even if you did ruin it you act like you would let me go anyways."

"Very true. So since that was our first fight does that mean we get to have make up sex?"

"As much as I would love to with an invitation like that I am still nauseous, Roman and Seth are out there and we have an early flight. I'm sure you can wait till we get home." I leaned up and kissed him again before getting off his lap and laying down. I heard him laugh before he layed down and wrapped his arms around me.

"Goodnight Sophia, I love you."

"I love you too Dean."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: This chapter is rated M. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 26:**

The plane ride home seemed to take forever. It didn't help that I was still throwing up and Dean couldn't keep his hands to himself and kept telling me we should join the mile high club.

I finally threatened that if he didn't leave me alone he wasn't getting any for a month. That shut him up and made him behave. I was just as horny with these hormones but we were on a plane and those bathrooms are the size of a shoe box. We were in the car on our way to the apartment when Dean finally spoke.

"When's your appointment?"

"Tomorrow at 2. Are you going?" He looked at me like I had said the most ridiculous thing. "What?"

"Of course I'm going. How about we go to lunch before?" I nodded and smiled at him. He smiled back and reached over to rest his hand on my thigh. We got home and made our way upstairs. When we got in we saw all of Dean's stuff was here from Vegas.

"I forgot this stuff was here. Where should we start?" I turned around to see Dean was staring at me. His eyes glazed over with lust.

"I know exactly where to start." He came over and lifted me up bridal style and took us to our room. He layed me on the bed and crawled on top of me. "I'm gonna start by making love to my very beautiful wife and then I am gonna order us dinner and unpack some stuff while you just lay here and look pretty."

"Dean I can help you unpack. I'm not that far along and I'm pregnant not made of glass." I gasped as he started kissing down my neck. He pulled my shirt off and threw it on the ground and his shirt soon followed. He kissed down my stomach and placed kisses all over where our baby was growing. He unzipped my jeans and pulled them down along with my underwear. He started kissing up and down my legs and I knew what he was about to do and I couldn't wait.

The first flick of his tongue made me jump but he held my hips down. My hands wound themselves in his hair encouraging him to keep going. While his tongue was doing its thing his hand came and found my clit and rubbed it. I could feel myself getting close. When he pinched my clit I lost it and screamed his name as I came hard. I whimpered when he stood up.

"I know baby but I can't make love to you with these pants on." He pulled his pants and boxers down allowing his erection to spring free. Scooting to the edge of the bed, I looked up at him as I licked the pre-cum off the tip before taking him in my mouth. He threw his head back and swore as I bobbed my head up and down. He wound his hands in my hair and gently pulled so I would stop. He pushed me back onto the bed before he got back on top of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and felt his member poke my entrance.

"Ready kitten?" I nodded and threw my head back as he entered me. He slowly moved in and out, hitting my g-spot every time.

"Dean, oh god." He grabbed my hands and intertwined our fingers and put them by my head. He leaned down and kissed me passionately.

"Let go baby. I wanna hear you." He sped up a little and I felt myself cumming.

"Dean!" I yelled out as soon as my orgasm hit. I heard him groan and felt his hot seed fill me. We just layed there staring into each others eyes while catching our breathe. He pulled out of me and rolled to the side and pulled me to his chest kissing my forehead.

"Get some sleep sweetheart. I'll wake you up when dinner gets here." I nodded and kissed his chest before closing my eyes and letting sleep take me.

/*/

I was just starting to wake up and rolled over looking for Dean. When I felt the bed was empty I opened my eyes and looked around. I was just about to get up and go look for him when he walked through the door with a bunch of clothes in his hands. When he saw me he smiled and put his clothes in the dresser before sitting next to me on the bed.

"Hey sweetheart how was your nap?" He asked while pushing hair out of my face.

"It was good. I forgot how comfortable my bed was." He laughed and leaned down to kiss me.

"I was just about to order dinner. How about Chinese?"

Obviously the baby wasn't happy with that decision because I immediately shot off the bed and went into the bathroom to throw up. Dean came in and held my hair for me until I was done and then he helped me up.

"You okay sweetheart?"

"Yeah the baby just doesn't agree with getting Chinese is all." He laughed and put his hand on my stomach.

"Well then what would the baby like?"

"Nachos from Taco Bell." He laughed again and nodded.

"Good choice. Do you wanna ride with me?" I nodded and brushed my teeth. I went to put clothes on when Dean pulled me back to him.

"Maybe when we are done you can ride on me instead of with me." I blushed and looked up at him and shrugged before walking away. It only took 10 minutes to get our food and go home. While we were eating I decided to ask Dean the question the girls asked me in the locker room.

"Dean?" He looked at me and I saw he had sauce on his face. Shaking my head with a smile I reached over and wiped his face for him.

"Thanks kitten, what do you need?"

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"Well if we have a boy then I can teach him to wrestle and show him how to pick up girls. If we have a girl then I have to buy a gun and keep her in the house until she is 30 because I know she will look just like her mother." I laughed and leaned over to lay on his chest.

"I wouldn't mind having a boy. If your right and the girl is like me then I don't know if I can deal with that. I know how I was as a young girl and me and her would fight." He chuckled and I just remembered something I have been meaning to ask him.

"What did my brother say to you the other day?"

"He told me that he wasn't exactly thrilled about me being the father but he knew I would do anything for you and the baby and he respected that. He also said that if I made you cry and accused you of something as stupid as I did again he would make the death matches I competed in look like nothing." I chuckled. Dean laughed and wrapped an arm around me. I yawned and Dean laughed again.

"I think its time for bed. Come on kitten." He lifted me up and took me to our room. He set me down and I undressed before climbing into bed. Dean got in and pulled me so I was laying on his chest. I was asleep in no time.

/*/

Waking up at the morning I saw Dean was still asleep. I gently got out of bed so I didn't wake him and grabbed clothes before walking into the bathroom to shower. Halfway through my shower I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and a pair of lips kiss my neck.

"Good morning sweetheart." His voice should not be allowed to sound that sexy in the morning.

"Morning" I said as I moved my head to the side to allow him more access. He turned me around and kissed me passionately before he bent down and kissed my stomach. We showered together and got out and got dressed.

"So why don't we fold some more of your clothes before we leave?"

"Sounds good." We ended up getting all his clothes folded and put away before we left. Lunch was good and the baby agreed seeings as I kept everything down. We were currently sitting in the waiting room at the doctors office. Dean was sitting next to me and his leg was bouncing like crazy. I reached over and put my hand on his leg stopping him.

"Your making me nauseous."

"Sorry baby." There were two other couples in the waiting room. A couple who didn't look much older then me and Dean and a couple who already had one child with them and the wife looked like she was about to pop.

"Sophia Ambrose" I looked to the door and saw a nurse standing there. Getting up Dean grabbed my hand and we followed the nurse. After weighing me and having me take a test to make sure I was indeed pregnant, we were in the room waiting for the doctor. Dean was sitting next to the table that I was laying on and was rubbing my stomach. The door opened and the doctor walked in and she smiled.

"Hello Sophia nice to see you again." She looked at Dean and stuck her hand our for her to shake. "You must be her husband." Dean nodded and shook her hand.

"Dean" the doctor nodded.

"Well we got your test back and you are in fact pregnant. We are just gonna do a ultrasound to see how far and to see if we can estimate your due date. We should also be able to hear the baby's heartbeat. So Sophia if you could lift your shirt. This is gonna be a little cold." I lifted my shirt and Dean held my hand as we looked at the screen. We heard a sound that brought tears to my eyes.

"Is that what I think it is?" Dean asked and the doctor nodded.

"Yup that is the baby's heartbeat. He or she has a strong one which is good. If I had to say by looking at this your about 2 months along. Your due date would most likely be around May 20th . I'm going to print these off for you and then get you some of the prenatal vitamins." We nodded and Dean helped wipe the gel off my stomach before helping me sit up. The doctor printed off the pictures and left. As soon as she was gone Dean pulled me in a hard, passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" I asked when we pulled away.

"That was the second most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

"What was the first?" He gave me a look and I quickly figured it out and blushed. He chuckled and pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead. The doctor came in and awwed.

"Alright here you go Sophia. You take one every morning and you should be all set. Any questions?"

"When will the morning sickness end?"

"I would expect it to stop around the start of the 2nd trimester although some women experience it until the end. Any thing else?"

"Can I still travel?"

"Baring any complications I don't see why not. However I do want you to take it easy and not stress because that's not good for you or the baby and when you hit 8 months I would recommend you stay at home in case the little one decides to come early. Any thing else?" Me and Dean looked at each other and shook our heads.

"Alright if you stop at the desk on the way out they will schedule you for your next appointment. Congratulations guys." We thanked her and got up and left, but not before we made my next appointment. It was really real now. I was having a baby and I couldn't be any happier.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Time skip! I will be skipping a lot of Sophia's pregnancy only because i don't want to bore you with useless filler chapters. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Chapter 27:**

Its been 3 months and I am now 5 months pregnant and starting to show. Tonight was the night of the Royal Rumble and Phil's last day here. I was currently on the bus changing so we could head into the arena. I put on a tight black dress that showed off my bump and threw on my leather jacket and scarf and my black heels. Dean walked in and checked me out until he got to the shoes.

"Wouldn't you rather wear flats?" I gave him a look that said "really?"

"Dean I have been wearing heels since I was 13, I think I will be fine." I could feel his breathe on my ear.

"There's that tone again sweetheart. If you think I'm just letting them go your wrong. You have a lot of spankings lined up for you when that baby comes out. Are you ready?" I nodded feeling desire run through my body. My hormones have been out of control lately and Dean was having no issue with it. I turned around and kissed him passionately. He pulled away and stroked my cheek.

"Are you ready for tonight?" I told him about Phil just in case he found me crying in a corner somewhere.

"Yeah its not like I'm never gonna see him again. He just won't be at work anymore." He nodded and kissed me again.

"Lets go before I rip that dress of of you." I nodded and let him grab my hand. Walking in I heard my name called.

"Sophia!" Looking I saw Brie and Nikki coming up.

"I'll see you later sweetheart. You better be at the locker room before the rumble, don't make me come look for you." He slapped my ass before walking away. I gasped at him before turning and hugging Brie and Nikki.

"What's up guys?"

"Not much just thought we would come see how you and baby were doing before our battle royal." There was an over the top diva's battle royal to see who the number one contender would be to go against the current champ AJ. Don't tell anyone this but I'm happy AJ took over for me. Again.

"Me and baby are doing good, we find out what we are having on Wednesday." They squealed.

"I bet its a girl." Nikki said and Brie scoffed.

"No way its definitely a boy."

"Alright lets make a bet loser owes the winner $100" Brie nodded and they shook hands and I just laughed.

"Did you just bet on my baby?" The looked at me and shrugged. Looking down the hall I saw Phil standing there.

"Hey guys I'm gonna go see Phil, good luck tonight." I hugged each of them and walked of towards Phil. He must have heard me because he looked down the hall and smiled when he saw me.

"Sophia how is my little sister and my niece or nephew doing?" I reached him and hugged him.

"We are doing good find out what we are having on Wednesday."

"Make sure to let me know, me and AJ have a bet going. I think its a boy and she thinks its a girl." I laughed.

"What is it with everyone betting on my baby?" He shrugged and wrapped an arm around my shoulder's and I wrapped an arm around his waist as we walked down the hall to catering. He went over and grabbed me some grapes and a water, and I went and sat an empty table.

"Thanks Phil. So how do you feel about tonight being your last night?" I asked as he sat down at a table.

"I feel like a weight is about to be taken off my shoulder's. I will finally be able to do things I couldn't do before because of always being here and I will get to spend some time with the little one when they are born. Do you plan on going on the road with him or her when they are old enough?" I shrugged and finished chewing before answering.

"We talked about it. Since Dean doesn't want to miss anything we agreed that when the baby is cleared to travel we will unless they go out of the country then we stay home." He nodded. We sat and talked a little more before he said he had a gift for the baby in his locker room.

"I just had these made up last week. Its perfect for a boy or a girl." He pulled out a bag and gave it to me. Opening it I almost cried. They were little white onesies. One said "I have the Best Uncle In the World" and another one that said "My mommy is the Best Diva In the World." Laughing I got up and hugged him.

"Thank you Phil they are great and the baby will wear them all the time."

"They better." I laughed and looked at the clock and saw it was time to get back to Dean.

"I gotta go and find Dean, if I don't see you after the match I love you and I will see you at home."

"You bet shorty." We hugged again and he kissed my cheek before I left. Making it to the locker room I opened the door and saw the boys working out. When they saw me, Roman and Seth whistled while Dean just shot them a look. He got up and pulled me to his chest.

"Where have you been sweetheart?"

"Well first I talked to Brie and Nikki and watched them bet on whether or not its a boy or girl. Then I went and talked to Phil and he also told me I had to let him know what it is because him and AJ have a bet going on. Who else do you think has one?" We both looked over at Roman and Seth who just looked away while whistling.

"Alright who has boy and who has girl?"

"Roman has girl, I have boy. Who ever loses has to do the others laundry for a month." Me and Dean laughed before he looked down and saw the bag in my hands.

"What's that kitten?"

"Phil got some gifts for the baby." I pulled them out and showed him and he laughed. Roman cleared his throat while Seth laughed.

"Looks like us and your brother had the same idea." Going into his bag, Roman pulled out a two little black onesie's that said "My Father is a Lunatic" and "I'm with the Hounds of Justice"

"Oh guys they are cute thank you." I hugged each of them before Dean bro hugged them.

A tech poked his head in and told the guys it was time to get to their spots. Dean came over and kissed me.

"I will see you in a little bit baby." I nodded and kissed him again, before he left he leaned down and kissed the baby bump. I sat down on the bench to watch the rumble. Dean was 14th, Seth 20th , Phil 25th and Roman 30th. It was down to Dean, Phil, Roman, Seth, John, Kane and Big Show. Phil was starting to get Kane over the top rope when Show went and flipped them both over.

I could feel the tears starting to form. He was done and no one knew it except me, AJ and Dean. Wiping the tears away I watched as the shield took out Kane and Big Show. Unfortunately John eliminated both Dean and Seth. It was back and forth between both men until Roman hit the spear and threw John out making him the winner. Getting up to put our stuff away I heard the door open a few minutes later and a hand slap my ass. Turning around I saw Dean standing behind me and Seth was behind him laughing.

"What the hell Dean?"

"What have I told you about bending over while your pregnant?"

"Dean I'm pregnant not made of glass." That made Seth laugh harder while Dean just shook his head but you could see the smile on his face. Dean pulled me into his arms while Seth was putting his stuff away.

"You okay?" I nodded unable to look away from his eyes.

"Yeah. I got a little teary-eyed but I'm okay." He nodded before he grabbed my hand.

"Seth do me a favor and take our bags to the car."

"You got it." Dean nodded and pulled me out of the door and down the hall.

"Where are we going Dean?" He didn't answer. I finally realized where we were when we came across Phil's locker room. Dean knocked and waited for someone to answer. The door opened to reveal AJ.

"Hey AJ is Phil here?" She nodded and we walked in. We heard the shower turn off before we heard Phil.

"Who was at the door babe?" He walked out of the bathroom in just a pair of pants.

"God Phillip put a shirt on" I joked making everyone laugh.

"Oh zip it. What are you guys doing here?" I opened my mouth to say I didn't know but Dean cut me off.

"We were just wondering if you wanted to come with us on Wednesday to find out the sex of the baby." I stared at him in surprise. Phil seemed just as shocked as I was.

"We would love to thank you for inviting us." AJ answered and Phil just nodded unable to speak. That's a first. Dean nodded and we said our goodbyes before leaving. I stopped walking which made Dean stop. As soon as he turned around I captured his lips in a passionate kiss. He moaned and backed me gently up against the wall. We both pulled away when are lungs were screaming at us for air.

"What was that for?"

"For inviting them to go with us." He nodded and kissed me again.

"Come one lets go and get back to the hotel so I can spend some time with my beautiful wife." He wiggled his eyebrows and I laughed.

/*/

It was now Wednesday and we were getting ready to go find out the sex of the baby. Monday and Tuesday didn't go well with the WWE. Phil told Vince after the rumble that he was going home and that was that. I kept getting calls from Stephanie and Hunter but I told them I didn't know anything and they backed off.

"Hey babe you ready?"

"Yeah" I finished throwing my hair up into a messy bun before leaving. I was wearing a yoga pants, my combat boots and a loose jumper with my leather jacket. I walked out and saw Dean was sitting on the couch waiting for me. He looked at me and smiled before getting up.

"Ready" I smiled and nodded before we left. Dean was driving and we were holding hands on the middle console.

"Are you excited to find out?" He nodded.

"Hell yeah then we can pick a theme and paint for the baby room." We decided that we would make the guest room the baby's room. I laughed and he looked at me before focusing back on the road. "What's so funny?"

"You sounded like such a girl there." I laughed even harder and he just shook his head. We pulled into the doctor's office and saw Phil and AJ outside waiting for us. Before I could get out Dean pulled me back.

"Maybe I'll have to show you how much of a man I am later" he leaned over and kissed me hard before opening his door and getting out. He came around and helped me out before we walked over to Phil and AJ.

"Hey guys" they both hugged me and AJ even hugged Dean which shocked me and him. Phil and Dean just nodded at each other before we went to check in. We were called back 5 minutes later and were waiting for the doctor. Just like our last appointment Dean sat by the table holding my hand and rubbing my stomach, while AJ sat on Phil's lap in another chair. The doctor came in and smiled.

"Wow we got a full house" I laughed.

"Dr. Fuller this is my brother Phil and my sister-in-law AJ" She looked over and nodded.

"Nice to meet you. So Sophia how have you been feeling?"

"Great. The vomiting finally stopped so that's good." She smiled.

"Good your urine tests came back and there was no sugar present. So if you pull up your shirt we can see what the little one will be." Dean helped me pull my shirt up and the doctor squeezed the gel on my stomach. After moving it around we finally saw the baby. The heartbeat was still strong and was still amazing to hear.

"Ah there you are. Are you guys ready to know?" Me and Dean both nodded as did Phil and AJ.

"Congratulations Dean and Sophia you are having a little boy." We heard Phil yell "Yes!" before AJ hit him in the chest. I laughed and looked at Dean to see him staring at the screen with a smile on his face.

"That's our baby boy Dean." His smile got even bigger before he leaned down and kissed me.

"I love you" I smiled.

"I love you too." He kissed me again before he stood up straight. Phil was fake gagging making AJ laugh and hit him at the same time.

"Alright, here are your guy's pictures and I will see you next month. Oh and if you feel any movement down there don't be alarmed. Seeings as your almost in your 6th month he should start kicking really soon." I nodded and wiped the gel of my stomach and Dean helped me up.

As we were walking our of the doctor's office I turned and looked at Phil and AJ.

"Hey do you guys wanna come over for dinner? I'll cook."

"If your cooking then definitely." Phil said making us laugh.

"We just have to stop home first, I bought something for the baby." AJ said.

"That's good we have to stop by the store anyway. See you guys about 5?" They nodded and we walked to our cars.

As we were driving to the store I couldn't help but notice that Dean still had a big smile on his face. We stopped at a red light and I leaned over and turned his face towards me and kissed him. I pulled away and sat back down.

"I love you Dean."

"I love you too Sophia." He leaned over and kissed me again. We pulled apart when the cars behind us starting honking because the light turned green. We laughed before Dean continued driving.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28:**

When we got to the store, Dean told me to go pick up the stuff I needed while he went off to look for something.

"What are you looking for?" I asked as we were about to go our separate ways. He came over and kissed me gently.

"Just something I need. I will come find you in about 10 minutes." I nodded and watched as he walked away. Walking throughout the store I picked up chicken, broccoli, peas, carrots, ginger, garlic, scallions, soy sauce and noodles. I planned on doing a chicken stir fry. I was looking at the different pastas when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"You know my husband should be here any minute and he isn't to big on the whole sharing thing." I heard him chuckle before turning me around to face him.

"Damn right I'm not. What are you making for tonight?"

"Chicken stir fry. So did you find this thing that I can't know about?"

"Yep, its out in the car. If your a good girl, I will show you what it is. All set?" I nodded and grabbed a box of noodles and put them in the cart. Dean wouldn't let me load anything into the car so I settled for putting the cart away. When we got back home, Dean ran to the bathroom leaving all the bags in the kitchen. I went to look into the one bag I knew didn't have food in it only to receive a slap to the ass. I turned around to see Dean standing there smirking.

"What are you doing kitten? Trying to see the surprise I have for you?"

"I-I um-" I didn't know what to say because he would obviously know I was lying. How did even go to the bathroom that fast? He wagged his finger at me and tsked.

"That's very naughty kitten. Maybe tonight when your brother leaves I'll have to stand you up and give you a nice spanking." I could hear the lust in his voice and it made my heart beat fast. He took the bag and walked back to our room. I pulled everything out of the bags and put the chicken in the fridge and started chopping up the vegetables. I put the pot of water on the stove to boil and got up on the counter. Dean came in and gave me a weird look.

"You didn't jump up there right?"

"No I used the chair. I'm not that dumb Dean." He came over and stood between my legs with his hands on my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and played with his little hairs at the base of his neck.

"So now that we know its a boy we can start thinking of names." I nodded and couldn't help think back to the dreams I had all those months back.

"I have actually been thinking about that and might have come up with one."

"Okay. What did you think of?"

"Jagger. Jagger Michael Ambrose." He was silent and was shaking his head side to side like he was mulling it over. He finally smiled and leaned up and kissed me.

"I like it."

"Really?" He nodded and smiled.

"Of course. Its unique but not so unique that its weird. I think its perfect." He leaned down and started talking to the baby.

"Hey buddy, what do you think of the name? You wanna be Jagger Michael Ambrose?" I gasped when I felt something that brought tears to my eyes. Dean looked up at me worried.

"What did I hurt you?" I shook my head and brought his hand to rest on my stomach. When Dean felt what I felt he got the biggest smile on his face.

"Did he just do what I think he did?" I nodded.

"Yup, He kicked. He must like his name." We smiled and kissed. I noticed the water was boiling so I grabbed the box of pasta and dropped it in. I turned around and wrapped my arms back around his neck.

"How long till your brother gets here?" I looked at the clock and saw it was 4:30.

"Half an hour."

"Oh good. Lay some more of that lip gloss on me baby mama." I laughed but obliged. We were making out on the counter for god knows how long. We were so caught up with each other we didn't even hear the door open until we heard someone yell.

"Oh god my eyes!" I ripped my lips away from Dean's and saw Phil and AJ standing there. Phil had his eyes covered while AJ was laughing. I blushed and looked at Dean who looked annoyed to have been interrupted. I tapped his shoulder and held out my arms asking to be put down. He laughed and picked me off of the counter and set me down. I turned to my brother who still had his eyes covered.

"Oh don't be a drama queen Phil, I have caught you and AJ in worse positions." It was mine and Dean's turn to laugh as both Phil and AJ blushed.

"Touche. Is dinner ready?"

"Almost. The noodles are cooking and I just have to cook the chicken with the vegetables."

"I'll help. But first you have to open this." She came over and handed me a box. I set it on the counter and opened it and laughed.

"Aw AJ they are so cute thank you." She had gotten the baby a pair of baby Converse. I showed Dean and he chuckled.

"No problem, thought he should start young." I laughed and went over and gave her a hug.

"Alright boys why don't watch sports or something while me and AJ finish dinner." Both Dean and Phil gave me a look like I was serious. I just stared back. They both sighed. Phil walked away while Dean gave me a kiss before following.

"God they are like two big children" I said making AJ laugh. Almost 20 minutes later food was done and we were sitting at the dining room table. Obviously I was next to Dean and AJ next to Phil. We ate in silence until AJ broke it.

"So do you guys have any names picked out?" I smiled over at Dean before nodding.

"Yup. His name is Jagger Michael Ambrose."

"Aw that is cute. Isn't that a cute name Phil?" Phil looked at me and smiled. He nodded and I smiled back.

"Dean why don't you tell them what happened when we got home." Dean looked over at me and I rubbed my stomach. Smiling when I felt the baby kick again.

He cleared his throat before looking at Phil and AJ.

"The baby kicked when I asked if he liked the name Sophia picked out." AJ clapped her hands together and I could see Phil smile.

"Can I feel?"

"Of course." AJ came over, I took it and put it where Jagger had been kicking hoping he would do it again. Lucky for us he did and AJ giggled and smiled.

"That's so cool" she said as she went back and sat down next to Phil.

"Wanna feel Phil?" He nodded and got up and came over to me. I put his hand where I put AJ's and Jagger kicked again. He smiled before walking back to his seat. We continued to eat making small conversation here and there. It was getting late and AJ and Phil were leaving.

"Thanks for inviting us over guys" AJ said as she hugged both me and Dean. Phil hugged me then did something that shocked me. He walked over to Dean and stuck his hand out for him to shake. Dean hesitated for a moment before shaking Phil's hand. Phil gave a small smile before letting go.

"Yeah thanks you guy's. Dinner was great Soph. I'll call you tomorrow. Love you"

"Love you to" I said before I shut the door and turned back around to Dean. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Tonight went better then I thought." Dean nodded and leaned down to kiss me. He lifted me up so my legs went around his waist. He walked us to our room and set me gently on the bed and broke the kiss.

"You ready to see what I bought today?" I nodded. He went over to the closest and grabbed the bag from earlier. He came and sat next to me on the bed before talking.

"So I lied today. I wasn't in the store, I was actually out in the parking lot meeting a friend. I have wanted to get you this for a while but never knew the right time. I actually bought it in Texas and was going to give it to you at lunch but then you know I got distracted by something awesome. So I shipped it here and had a buddy of mine pick it up and hold onto it until we came back." He opened the bag and pulled out a small box. He opened it before getting off the bed and onto one knee. He showed me the box and I saw a beautiful diamond ring with a matching band inside that had diamonds covering the whole thing.

"Sophia, I know that in the start I was kind of aggressive but once I know what I want I go after it no matter what. The first time I saw you, you took my breathe away. You had come to visit Phil while you were out on injury. You were wearing jeans and a tank top with those sexy high-heeled boots of yours. You had no make-up on and you looked beautiful. I knew then that I would have you no matter what. I love you so much Sophia more then I ever thought I could love someone. And now you are giving the best gift ever." He put his other hand on my stomach as tears fell down my cheeks.

"So Sophia Marie Ambrose, will you accept these rings and be mine forever?" I nodded and leaned forward and kissed him with so much passion. We pulled away and he took my hand and took my old ring off before slipping on my new ones. I looked at them and smiled before looking back at him.

"They are beautiful Dean but you didn't have to get me these my other ring was fine."

"I wanted to. Besides you deserve better then just some ring from a pawn shop I bought 5 minutes before we got married." I laughed.

"I'll take your word for it. So-" I started saying before pulling his face closer to mine. "Wanna do what we should have done on our wedding night?" I teasingly kissed his lips before pulling back.

"Oh yea" he said as he pushed me back on the bed gently. We spent the rest of the night just showing each other how much we loved one another.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29:**

It was 2 months later and I was now 7 months along. Today we were home getting the nursery ready. Seth,Roman,Phil and AJ were all coming over to help seeings as Dean won't let me touch anything and if I even try he slaps my ass. So here I was sitting on the couch watching The Dark Knight with AJ while the boys were moving all the furniture.

"I get why Sophia isn't helping but why aren't you AJ?" Phil asked as they stopped for a break from moving.

"Because I invited her over to here to hang out not help you goons move stuff. Besides she likes me better Phillip." I draped an arm over AJ's shoulder's while the boys just laughed. I must have fallen asleep during the movie because the next thing I know I'm being gently shook.

"Sophia. Come on baby I got us dinner." I sat up and looked out the window to see it was dark out.

"How long have I been out?" I said as I walked over to the boxes sitting on the dining room table. Dean pulled my chair out and pushed it in for me. He kissed my forehead before siting across from me.

"I would say about 3 hours. We finished the room, I'll show you after we eat." I nodded and dug into the Thai that he got us. It hit the spot perfectly. When we were done we put our dishes in the sink and Dean grabbed my hand leading us down the hall to the baby's room. We stopped right outside the door and Dean turned to me.

"Ready?" I nodded and gave him a chaste kiss. He opened the door and covered my eyes before leading me in. He uncovered my eyes and I gasped. It was beautiful. The walls were a baby blue and the white crib we picked out was up against the wall and they put his name on the wall above it. The changing table was against the other wall and had all the diapers and wipes we bought in it.

I turned to Dean and brought his lips down to mine. I pulled back and hugged him.

"I love it Dean and I know Jagger will love it to." He rubbed up and down my back and I let out a low moan.

"Thank you sweetheart. Me and the boy's were pretty proud of how it turned out. Does this feel good?" I nodded as he started massaging my back.

"Yes my back is killing me today." Next thing I know I was in Dean's arms and we walked across the hall to our room. He set me down and took my shirt off. He kissed my belly before returning to his full height.

"Go lay down on your side baby and I'll be right back." He kissed my forehead before going into the bathroom. I turned around and layed down with my pregnancy pillow that Nikki got me. I heard Dean come out of the bathroom and get on the bed. I heard him open something and soon felt him rubbing lotion into my back. He was giving me a massage. I let out a low moan as he hit the right spot.

"That feel good kitten?" I nodded and let out another moan as he hit another sore spot.

"So I hear that Nikki and Brie are giving you a baby shower at the next Raw."

"Yeah. Girls only sorry babe." I heard him chuckle.

"Its okay trust me" I laughed. About 5 minutes later he was done and helped me take my pants off. He got on the bed and spooned me.

"You know I'm kind of jealous of this pillow. You cuddle it more than me." I laughed and turned my head and kissed him.

"Sorry but this is a little more comfortable than you." He pouted and I giggled before kissing him again.

"We should sleep. We have an early flight tomorrow." He nodded and gave me one last kiss before kissing my stomach. We were both asleep in no time.

/*/

It was Monday night and I was currently getting ready for the baby shower Brie and Nikki insisted on throwing me. I was wearing a white maternity dress, it stopped above my knees and had lace covering my chest and lace sleeves that stopped at my elbow. It also showed off the baby bump well. I had just finished my make up when the door opened and I saw the boys walking in. I looked over and smiled.

"Hey guys." Dean came over and picked me up before sitting down and putting me in his lap. Feeling self conscious I got up and sat beside him instead. He gave me look but otherwise didn't say anything. We talked for a while and I could tell Dean kept looking at me but I wouldn't look at him.

"Alright fella's I gotta go. I will be back before the start of the show." Dean helped me up and I gave each man a hug before we walked down to catering. I turned to kiss him but he held my shoulder's down and made me look at him.

"Would you like to explain what that was in the locker room?"

"Nothing Dean I promise I just didn't want the dress to wrinkle. I love you I will see you before the show." I leaned up and kissed him before walking into catering.

**Dean's P.O.V**

Walking back to the locker room I was confused. Why wouldn't she sit on my lap? She always sat on my lap no matter what. Walking in I saw Roman was there but Seth was gone.

"Hey you okay man?" I shook my head.

"No I'm confused. Sophia always sits on my lap no matter what and just a little bit ago she moved off and sat next to me."

"Dean it was only once what's the big deal?"

"Its not just that. She has been weird since we left on Saturday. She hasn't wanted to shower together. She won't sleep in just her bra and underwear now and we haven't had sex in 2 days." I saw a look of understanding flash across his face.

"I think I know what's wrong. When my girl was pregnant she was the same way around about the same time as Sophia. They are self conscious because they think they are huge when they aren't and the increase of hormones don't help."

"How did you help Gal?"

"I made her look in the mirror so she could see what I saw. Worked like a charm if you want to try it." I nodded my head before bro hugging him.

"I will thanks man."

**Sophia's P.O.V**

I was having a great time at the baby shower. I was happy that I agreed to have it.

"Okay present time. Sophia, this is from me and John" Nikki said as she handed me to boxes. I opened the one and laughed. It was a onsesie that said "My godmother is a Bella watch out". I opened the other one and laughed again. John got him one that said "The Champ is Here". I hugged Nikki.

"They are perfect Nikki and I can't wait to see Dean's face when I put him in the one John got him." Next AJ gave me a bag.

"It wasn't ready when I gave you the shoe's or else they would have been together." I opened it and smiled. It was a little shirt that had the black widow on the front and "Stay Weird" on the back. I hugged her and thanked her. By the time we were done with all the present's it was almost time for the show to start.

"Hey will you guys give me a hand carrying this stuff?" They nodded. We got to the locker room and I knocked unable to open the door. It opened revealing Seth.

"Damn you ladies shop a lot." We laughed and went in and sat everything down. I turned to each girl and hugged them.

"Thanks you guys. I'll see you later." They all smiled and left. I turned around to see Dean going through the bags.

"They have it set up so we can ship them tomorrow to the apartment. All we have to do is drop them off at the post office." Dean nodded and came over and wrapped his arms around me. We cuddled on the couch until it was time for their match. Watching the match Jagger started kicking like crazy.

"Yeah little man that's your daddy out there." He kept kicking and I smiled. Picking up my phone I called Phil to ask him a favor.

"_Hello"_

"Hey Phil I have a favor to ask."

"_Shoot shorty"_

"Me and Dean are mailing all of the baby gifts the girls gave me tomorrow and I was wondering if you could go and put them in the apartment since we won't be home until Saturday"

"_You got it. How did you like the baby's room?"_

"It was great you guys did a great job. Thanks for helping with it."

"_Sophia your my baby sister and Jagger is my nephew. Just because I may not like them doesn't mean I won't suck it up and help. Besides it actually wasn't that bad."_

"Wow Phil do I sense a new bro-mance forming?"

"_Don't get crazy shorty. I'll talk to you later love you."_

"Love you to" we hung up and I noticed that the match was over which means the boys would be back soon. Sure enough they came through the door 10 minutes later. We all packed up and headed to the bus. I had just stepped out of the shower when I let out a little scream and covered myself with my towel.

"Jesus Dean you scared me. Do you want me to go into early labor?" I asked trying to calm my racing heart. "What are you doing in here?" He walked towards me and I could see his eyes were covered with lust. He grabbed me hand and pulled me so we were standing in front of the mirror and his hands were playing with the bottom of the towel. He looked at me in the mirror and licked his lips before he started talking.

"Do you know what I see when I look in this mirror?" I shook my head. "I see the most beautiful woman in the world. I see my wife who I have wanted from the very first moment I saw her. I see the woman who is giving me the best gift in the world. I see the most beautiful pregnant woman ever." He grabbed the ends of the towel and I let him pull it away.

"I see the woman who gets me hard all the time. She could be in sweats and a shirt or a fancy dress and I am as hard as a rock." He took my hands and had them brush against his jeans where I felt his erection. He turned me around so I was staring into his eyes. "Do you get it now? You are beautiful no matter what and I want those insecure thoughts that your having to go away.

"I don't know what-"

"Don't give me that Sophia. I can always tell when your lying. You are so beautiful. Just when I thought you couldn't get any more beautiful, you got pregnant and had this amazing glow to you. You are beautiful." He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine and I responded immediately. I lifted his shirt over his head and threw it on the ground before working on his pants.

I finally got his pants and underwear off and he lifted me up and backed us against the wall before he entered me. We both stared into each others eye's as we hit our peaks. He never set me down and went and turned the shower back on. We stepped in and he pulled out of me and set me on my feet.

"I love you Dean."

"I love you too Sophia. More then you will ever know." I smiled and kissed him.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30:**

I had just entered my 8th month and that meant know more traveling until the baby was born. I was currently sitting on the bed folding Dean's shirts for him while he was showering. I heard the shower turn off and soon heard the door open. I looked up to see Dean walk out in just a towel. He walked over and kissed me.

"You didn't have to do this." I shrugged before putting his shirts neatly in his suitcase. He got on the bed behind me and started massaging my shoulder's and kissing my neck.

"I'm gonna miss you." Dean was leaving for 2 weeks before coming home. Stephanie and Hunter gave him 3 months off after the baby was born.

"I'm gonna miss you to. As much as I love what your doing right now your going to be late for your flight." He sighed and turned my head to kiss me before getting of the bed and changing. I zipped his suitcase and he pulled it off the bed before helping me up. We walked to the car and he helped me in before getting in his seat and setting off for the airport. Once we got to the drop-off, I felt the tears form. Damn hormones.

I got out of the car and met him by trunk. When he looked up from setting his bag down and saw the tears he pulled me to his chest and kissed my head. He pulled back and cupped my face and kissed me passionately. He pulled away and wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

"Don't cry baby, I'll be home before you know it. When I get home we are gonna have this baby and be a family. I will call you everyday and Phil said he would come over and stay with you in case you needed him." I nodded and kissed him again. I never would have thought I would be crying because a guy was leaving for a couple weeks.

"I love you Dean." He kissed me again and it made my toes curl.

"I love you too Sophia and I love you Jagger, be good for mommy while I'm gone" he said and leaned down and kissed where our son was growing. He pulled away and I felt Jagger kick which caused me to let out a watery laugh.

"I think he is going to miss you to he just kicked as soon as you pulled away" he smiled. "You better go before you miss your flight. Promise to call when you land."

"You bet kitten. I love you."

"I love you too" he kissed me one last time before grabbing his bags and heading in. I watched until I couldn't see him anymore. I got in the car and drove home just wanting these two weeks to pass already.

That night Phil came over to spend the night. We had dinner and were currently eating junk food while watching movies.

"Since we turned the guest room into Jagger's room, you can either sleep with me or out here its your choice."

"Your not gonna think I'm Dean and cuddle me right." I laughed and hit him with a pillow.

"No and besides I cuddle my pregnancy pillow." He gave me a weird look.

"What the hell is a pregnancy pillow." I stood up and grabbed his hand.

"Come with me Phillip." I brought him into my room. I fixed my pillow to the way I have it and told him to lay down.

"Wow this thing is comfortable" he said as he snuggled into it making me laugh.

"I told you now give it back and get your own." He laughed and got off the bed.

"You look tired Soph. Why don't you lay down and I'll go clean up. Don't hog the bed because I'm sleeping in here to." I nodded and he kissed my forehead before heading back to the living room. I had just picked up my pajamas when my phone went off. I saw it was Dean and couldn't help the smile that formed on my face.

"Hello"

"_Hey baby just calling to let you know I landed safely and am now laying in our bed on the bus."_

"What a coincidence I was just going to lay in our bed here" I heard him laugh.

"_Great minds think a like. Enjoying the night with your brother?"_ As if on cue Phil walked in the bedroom and asked who was on the phone. I mouthed "Dean" and he rolled his eyes and acted like he was shooting himself in the head. I shook my head but couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah we ate junk food and watched movies, every person's dream."

"_I bet well I can tell by your voice that your tired I'm gonna let you go. I will call you tomorrow. I love you."_

"I love you too" and with that he hung up.

"How's the baby daddy?" I laughed.

"He is good he just landed and got on the bus. Now if you excuse me I'm going to change." I walked into the bathroom with my phone still in my hand. While I was changing it went off again. I looked and saw it was Dean.

"Hey you okay?"

"_Yeah I just happen to have a problem that only you can solve"_ I was confused for a minute before it finally clicked. He was hard.

"Well what can I do to help?" I said in a seductive voice. I heard him groan.

"_I'm not going to last long because I'm looking at a picture of you right now that I have in my wallet. What are you wearing sweetheart?"_ Since he called when I was changing I was currently standing in the bathroom in just my bra and underwear.

"Well you called at a perfect time. I happen to be standing in the bathroom in nothing but my bra and underwear. You know the red lace set that you like." I heard him groan and call out my name. "You okay?"

"_I am more then okay sweetheart, thank you. I love you baby."_

"I love you too." We both hung up and I finished changing. Walking out I saw Phil had a pillow over his face.

"You okay Phil?" He took the pillow off his face before throwing it on the other side of the bed.

"Yeah I was just using that so I didn't have to hear my little sister having phone sex." I blushed and looked away.

"Please I have heard you and AJ do it before. Hypocrite." He laughed and I got into bed and turned the lights off.

"Night Phil."

"Night Sophia."

**~ 1 ½ Weeks Later~**

I was hanging out at home watching TV. Phil went to do a radio show and I didn't feel like going with him. I was watching Criminal Minds and we were just about to find out who the killer was when there was a knock on the door. Groaning I got up and walked to the door.

"Phil if you forgot your key again I'm going to kill you." I opened the door and my jaw dropped.

"Hey kitten." I went and hugged him. I could feel the tears falling. I looked at him and shock was all over my face.

"What, How?" He chuckled and moved us inside before shutting the door.

"Our schedules got changed around so I was able to leave early. I am now home for the next 3 months with a "knee injury". How are you feeling?"

"Good. He has been kicking like crazy but other than that we have both been fine." He smiled and kissed me. He backed me up against the door while we explored each others mouth's. He picked me up bridal style and went into the bedroom. I have never been so happy to see someone.

That night I was in the bathroom drying off after my shower. I was just about to get dressed when I felt a pain in my stomach. As soon as it came it went. Taking a deep breathe I continued drying off until I felt the pain again. I then felt a gush of water and looked down. Oh my god.

"Dean!" He came rushing through the bathroom door.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" He came to my side and I felt the pain again. I realized it was a contraction.

"The baby is coming." He looked at me like I had just sprouted another head.

"Really?" I nodded and got dressed.

"The hospital bag is ready and by the closet. We have to let Phil know." He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room, grabbing the bags on the way.

"Don't worry sweetheart we will call him on the way." I nodded and allowed Dean to put me in the car. Phil went home because Dean came back early. Dean called on the way and Phil said he would be there as soon as he picked up AJ who was landing in 30 minutes.

We got to the hospital and they got me up to a room and helped me change and hooked me up to all the monitors. The nurse just finished hooking me up before she turned and smiled.

"Doctor Fuller is on her way and the anesthesiologist will also be here in the next hour to give you your epidural unless you need it sooner." I shook my head and smiled at her.

"I'll be okay thank you though."

"You got it if you need anything press the button" I nodded and she walked away. Dean soon entered the room.

"Hey did you let everyone know?" He nodded and pulled up a chair next to my bed.

"Yup Roman and Seth are on the next flight and the Bella's are flying out as soon as the pilot is available. You doing okay?"

"Yeah I'm just excited to meet him." Dean nodded and grabbed my hand, kissing the back of it before holding it.

"Me to" I smiled and played with his fingers. The door opening brought us out of our world as I saw Dr. Fuller walking in.

"Hey guys. So I here the little guy is ready to come out." I nodded.

"Its not to soon right?" She shook her head and started to get stuff together to do an ultra sound. She put the gel on my stomach and moved it around until we could see our son. She smiled and looked at us.

"Although your a month early everything looks ready. He is in the right position to come out and by looking at this I would say he is about 7 pounds and his lungs are fully developed. Now I'm going to look at the birth canal and see how dilated you are." She wiped the gel off my stomach before looking.

"I would say another 3 hours before you can push Sophia. It won't be long until your holding your son. I will be back in an hour to check on you. If you need me just push the button." I nodded and she left. I turned to Dean and smiled. Although the smile soon turned to a pained expression as a contraction hit.

"You okay baby?" I nodded and breathed through it.

"Yea just another contraction, I'll be okay" he nodded and leaned over and kissed me. About half and hour later the anesthesiologist came in and gave me the epidural which was wonderful. My brother and AJ got here and saw me. Before I knew it it was time to push. Dean was standing by my side holding my head while Dr. Fuller was sitting in front of me.

"Okay Sophia when the next contraction hits I need you to push" I nodded and I pushed with all of my strength until it passed. "Good Sophia that was really good." Another one came and I pushed again and this time I felt something. "The head is out just give me one more really big push Sophia."

"Come one baby you can do it." The last contraction hit and I screamed out as I pushed. The sounds of a baby crying filled the air. Dean and me looked and we saw him.

"Dean would you like to cut the cord?" Dean unable to speak nodded and snipped it. They cleaned him up and brought him over and handed him to me.

"Welcome to the world Jagger. Why you look just like your daddy." I cooed at Jagger and looked up and Dean to see tears in his eyes.

"You wanna hold him baby?" He nodded and carefully took Jagger out of my arms.

"Hey little man. I can't believe your finally here. You may look like me but lets hope you act just like your mommy. I love you." I smiled. Dean kissed his forehead before giving him back to the nurses so they could go weigh and measure him.

"What is his name?" A nurse asked.

"Jagger Michael Ambrose." She nodded and wrote it down before leaving. When everyone was gone, Dean came over and kissed me passionately.

"He is beautiful." I nodded and yawned at the same time. Dean laughed before kissing my forehead.

"Get some sleep gorgeous, I'm gonna go tell everyone." I nodded and kissed him.

/*/

A little later and I woke up feeling much better. A little sore down there but other than that I felt great. Looking to my left I expected to see Dean but I saw Phil instead. He was sleeping so I reached over and shook him. He jolted awake making me laugh. He smiled when he saw me.

"Hey shorty how you feeling?"

"Good a little sore but other than that good. Where is Dean?"

"He took Roman and Seth to go see Jagger. He is beautiful Soph. Hopefully he grows out of looking like Dean." I laughed and looked at the door when it opened to reveal AJ. She came over and hugged me before sitting in Phil's lap.

"He is so cute Sophia!" I laughed.

"Well look at his parents" I joked. We sat there and talked until Dean came back followed by a nurse who was rolling Jagger in. I smiled and sat up.

"Sorry to interrupt but someone was hungry and wanted to see his mommy" the nurse handed Jagger to me and a bottle filled with formula.

"I was gonna breast feed him."

"That is your breast milk Mrs. Ambrose. While you were out your husband told us that so we pumped some while you were sleeping with his consent." How did I not feel that? I looked at Dean and he nodded.

"Oh okay thank you." She smiled.

"Of course. I will be back in 2 hours to take him for the night." I nodded and started feeding him. It was a 6 oz bottle so I burped him after every 2 ounce's. He let out a big one on his last one making all of us laugh.

"He really is just like me" I smiled at him. Jagger soon fell asleep in my arms.

"Where are Roman and Seth?"

"Right here baby girl and we brought some friends with us." I looked and saw Roman ans Seth in the doorway. They moved out of the way just as Nikki and Brie busted through the door, their men following them. Nikki came over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Oh look at him, he is to precious. Can I hold him?" I nodded and carefully handed him to her.

"Hey little man I'm your godmother." Jagger opened his eyes and looked at her before closing them again.

"I thought you two were going to fight it out." John said pointing between AJ and Nikki. Nikki smiled not looking away from Jagger.

"We did, I won rock-paper-scissors 2 out of the 3 times" Nikki said making us all laugh. Leave it to my friends to play rock-paper-scissors to see who the godmother was. After about 10 minutes Nikki passed the baby off to Brie. When it was Seth's turn he picked him up and Jagger started crying which made us all laugh. Dean went over and took him from Seth and started rocking him back and forth. Jagger fell asleep not long after.

Soon everyone left and it was just me, Dean and the baby. Dean came and sat on the bed with me and we both were just staring at Jagger who was in my arms. He was awake and looking around. Dean leaned over and kissed my temple.

"I love you Sophia."

"I love you too Dean." We both looked at Jagger and said the same thing at the same time.

"I love you Jagger."

A/N They are finally parents! Thank you guys for all the reviews, you guys are awesome!


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31:**

It was 2 days later and we were being released from the hospital. Dean was getting the car as I was getting me and Jagger ready. I decided to put him in the onesie John got him. I had just finished dressing him when Dean walked in. He came over and stood behind me while I was talking to Jagger.

"Why is he wearing that onesie?" I laughed and picked the baby up and handed him to Dean.

"Because it fits the occasion perfectly. The champ is finally here." He shook his head and laughed. He gave me back our son after kissing his forehead and picked up the car seat and put it on the bed.

"That was corny kitten. Ready to go?" I nodded and carefully put Jagger in his seat. When he was all buckled, Dean picked him up and threw our hospital bags on his shoulder before grabbing my hand and leaving.

When we got home, Dean helped me out before grabbing the car seat. We were in the elevator and Jagger started crying. I took him out and realized he was hungry. We got into the apartment and I kept walking.

"Where are you going babe?"

"He is hungry so I'm going to feed him in his room. That way if he falls asleep I don't have to move him as much." Dean nodded.

"Alright I'm gonna put this stuff away and make some food. You hungry?" I nodded and kissed him.

"Yes that hospital food is terrible." Dean laughed and patted my ass as I kept walking. About 10 minutes later, Jagger was full and asleep. I got up and kissed his cheek before carefully putting him in his crib. Before I left I turned the baby monitor on and walked out. I saw Dean standing at the kitchen making something on the stove.

"What are you making handsome?" He turned around and pulled me to his chest as soon as I got close to him.

"Soup. Where is Jagger?"

"Asleep in his crib. Little man got full and fell asleep about 5 minutes later. I don't think he could be anymore like you if he tried." We both laughed and he leaned down and captured my lips.

"How long until we can go back to our normal activities?" He pushed his hips into mine and I could feel his erection.

"Sorry cowboy we have to wait 6 weeks. I hope you and your hand have fun together. But I can still kiss you."

"Good enough for me." He kissed me gently and it became more urgent as the seconds went by. He lifted me up and set me on the counter before standing between my legs. We were pulled out of our make-out session when we heard Jagger's cries over the baby monitor. We pulled away both breathing heavy, Dean pushed a lock of hair behind my ear before he left to get our son. I got off the counter and stirred the soup before turning the burner off.

I turned around when I heard footsteps, smiling when I saw Dean with Jagger.

"He is okay just a wet diaper. Nothing I couldn't handle, right buddy?" Jagger opened his eyes and lifted his little hand before putting it back down.

"I think he agrees. The soup is done if you want to put him in his bouncy seat while we eat." Dean nodded and I kissed Jagger's forehead before Dean put him in seat next to the table. We had just finished eating when there was a knock on the door.

"I got it kitten" I nodded and picked up Jagger.

"Hey little man what are you doing?" Jagger looked at me before raising his hand and again as he yawned. I walked over and saw Dean standing there, a big box in front of him.

"What's that?" Dean opened the card that was with it.

"Its from Stephanie and Hunter" he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a knife to cut the box. Once it was open we saw it was a pack-and-play.

"Aw that was nice of them. Now he has something to sleep in when we hit the road again." Dean nodded and we both looked down when we heard Jagger yawn again.

"I'm gonna put him down for a nap, wanna help?" Dean nodded and we walked into the baby's room. Dean sat in the rocking chair before pulling us gently on to his lap. He rocked us back and forth and you could see Jagger fighting sleep but sleep eventually won and he was out. We got up and put him in his crib before walking into our room.

We layed down on our bed and I snuggled into his chest. It wasn't before long that I was out like a light. We were woken up about 2 hours later to Jagger's cries. I went to get up only to be held down.

"I got him sweetheart. I'll see whats wrong then bring him back in here to hang out." I nodded and kissed him before he walked out. I got up and changed into shorts and a tank top. As I got settled back on the bed, Dean walked in with Jagger, who was wide awake, in his arms.

"I believe someone is hungry." I nodded and took Jagger before pulling down the front of my shirt so he could feed. As I was feeding him I saw Dean staring at us.

"What?"

" I think I'm jealous of my own son. He gets to have them whenever he wants and I have to wait 6 weeks. He is on lucky dude." I laughed. I looked at Dean and saw something that made me laugh harder.

"You might want to go take care of Dean Jr. He seems to be needing attention right now." Dean looked down and saw he was rock hard. He smirked at me and kissed me before walking into the bathroom. I shook my head and looked down at Jagger, who was still latched on to me.

"Your father is one horny man Jagger." He must have had enough because 5 minutes later he let go and I was able to burp him. I set back and had him resting on my bent knees while I played with him. Dean came out about 10 minutes later looking very pleased with himself. He got on the bed and kissed Jagger's forehead before kissing me.

"You good now?" He nodded and layed his head on my stomach and made face's at the baby. Jagger smiled which made me aw. We spent time together just laying in bed. We only got out when our food came and when one of us needed the bathroom. When I fed Jagger again Dean had the same reaction as before. When we put Jagger down for the night I grabbed Dean's hand and led him into our room. I closed the door slightly and pushed Dean on the bed.

"You better not be teasing sweetheart, I am in no mood. However now that the baby was born you can get spanked when you misbehave." I moved my hands and unzipped his jeans before pulling them off.

"I'm not teasing Dean. I know how hard its going to be for you to go without for 6 weeks so I figured out what I could do to make it easier." I pulled his underwear down and tossed them with his jeans. I leaned down and kissed the tip of his member before licking the pre-cum off. I looked up at him and smiled before taking him in my mouth. His hands wrapped themselves in my hair as I bobbed my head up and down.

"Oh god Sophia don't stop baby." I hummed letting him know I heard him and his hips jerked. Moving faster I added my hand and rubbed him up and and down as well. His hands tightened in my hair and I could tell he was close.

"Oh fuck Sophia!" He climaxed in my mouth and I swallowed everything he gave me. When he was done he lifted my head up and smashed my lips to his.

"That was great baby thank you" I smiled and kissed him again. He pulled me into bed and we fell asleep wrapped up in each others arms.

/*/

Jagger only woke up 3 times during the night. Twice because he was hungry and once because he was wet and needed to be changed. I was currently standing out by the window in the living room watching the sun come up with Jagger asleep in my arms. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me and someone kiss my head.

"Is he out?"

"Yup has been for about 10 minutes. I was going to lay him down but he looked to peaceful and I wanted to see the sun come up." The sun came up and it was beautiful. Dean turned me around and took Jagger from me.

"I'm gonna go lay him down."

"Okay I will make some breakfast. Any requests?"

"Oh yea but we have to wait 6 weeks" I could hear the lust in his voice and blushed. He chuckled and he kissed me before walking away. I decided to make pancakes and was getting all the ingredients together. I had just finished mixing everything when Dean came out.

"Can I help with anything?" I shook my head.

"Nope you can just sit there and be pretty" he chuckled and came behind me and started kissing my neck. I let out a little moan as he sucked on my weak spot.

"Don't tease me Dean or you will only have your hand to use for the 6 weeks."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Bet me" he chuckled and placed one last kiss on my neck before setting the table. We ate in a comfortable silence until Jagger made his presence known. I got up and checked on him and saw he needed a new diaper. After I changed him we went out and snuggled on the couch with Dean.

It was perfect.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32:**

Its been 3 months since Jagger was born and today was his 3 month check-up. Today we would see if he was clear to start going on the road with us. For the past 3 months , I have been hitting the gym and getting back in shape so I can go back to work. I should be ready in another month or two. Walking out of the bathroom I saw Dean playing with Jagger who was laying on the bed. Dean looked up and saw me and picked Jagger up.

Jagger was starting to look more and more like Dean everyday. He had the same blue eyes and a full head of dirty blonde hair.

"Who is that Jagger? Is that your mommy?" Jagger smiled and clapped his hands making us laugh. I walked over and took him from Dean and kissed all over his face making him giggle. Dean stood up and grabbed his phone and Jagger's blanket.

"Ready to go?" I nodded and we left. When we got to the doctor's office we had to wait 10 minutes before we were finally taken back. Once back there we took Jagger's clothes off and left him in his diaper. Dean was making face's at him and Jagger giggled. There was a knock on the door and the doctor came in. Jagger's doctor is the same one I had as a kid.

"Ah its nice to see you again Sophia. I'm assuming these two handsome men are with you." I laughed.

"Yup, Dr. Bailey this is my husband Dean and our son Jagger." Dean shook her hand and Jagger just looked around the room.

"Nice to meet you. So are we ready to have this check-up?" We nodded and Dean placed Jagger on the scale to be weighed and measured.

"He is 13 pounds and 24 inches. He is perfect."

"Yes he is." Dean said and me and the doctor laughed. I picked our son up and held him in my lap as the doctor checked his ears and throat.

"Everything looks good. Do you guys have any question for me?"

"Yes. Dean starts traveling again next week and we wanted to know if it was okay to take Jagger with us."

"I don't see why not. He is one of the healthiest baby's I have ever seen. As far as I'm concerned he is okay to travel. Do you guys drive from place to place and back home or do you take a plane?"

"We take a plane to the state but we have the bus drive us. Actually this week the bus is driving us the whole way." The doctor nodded.

"Sounds good. But if you do have to get on a plane make sure he has a binky in his mouth during take off, it will help prevent him from having his ears plugged and stop him from crying." We nodded and shook the doctors hand.

"Thank you Dr. Bailey."

"Not a problem I will see you at his next check-up. Bye Jagger." Dr. Bailey waved at him and Jagger waved back. After we dressed him, we left and decided to go out for lunch.

"So I was thinking-" I cut him off.

"You didn't hurt yourself did you?" He looked over at me and smirked.

"Oh sweetheart your asking for it. Anyway I was thinking that Jagger could stay with Phil and AJ tonight so we can have some alone time." Me and Dean have only had sex a handful of times since Jagger was born. It didn't put a strain on us but we could definitely use the alone time.

"That's a good idea. Jagger do you want to spend the night with uncle Phil and aunt AJ?"

Jagger looked at me from his seat on Dean's lap and clapped his hands.

"I'll take that as a yes. Let me call Phil." Dean nodded and started playing with Jagger. As the phone was ringing I saw Jagger pull Dean's hair making me laugh.

"_Hello."_

"Hey Phil."

"_Hey shorty what's up? How is my favorite nephew doing?"_ I laughed.

"He is good he is actually the reason I'm calling. I was gonna see if it was okay for him to stay with you and AJ tonight. Me and Dean are in need of some alone time. I can send his pack-and-play for him to sleep in and it would only be until the morning."

"_Its no problem Sophia. I know AJ will be excited she has been wanting him to spend the night since he was born. What time should I come get him?" _I put my hand over the phone to ask Dean.

"What time do you think Phil should come get him?"

"Maybe around 6" I nodded before putting the phone back to my ear.

"Hey Phil is 6 good?"

"_6 is perfect. See you guys in a little bit love you."_

"Love you too" I said and we hung up.

"Its all set, they will pick him up about 6."

"Good I can't wait to be alone with my kitten." I heard the lust in his voice and blushed. We finished eating and went home. I was currently laying on the floor with Jagger on top of me. He couldn't crawl yet be he would certainly try. He was also very grabby. Dean wasn't here. He said he had to run and get a few things for tonight. I didn't know whether to be excited or scared.

"What are you doing Jagger Michael?" I felt him move his little hands to my hair and pull.

"Ow! Your only allowed to do that to daddy's hair." I reached up and untangled his little hands from my hair before standing up. I went into the kitchen to heat his bottle. Jagger was looking all around the room and I couldn't help but smile at him. The microwave went off and I tested the formula to make sure it wasn't to hot. It was good.

I walked over and sat on the couch and had Jagger laying in my arms before I put the bottle in his mouth. He was about half way through when the front door opened. I looked over and smiled when I saw Dean. I also noticed the bags he had with him.

"Hey baby" he said as he came over and pecked my lips before leaning down and kissing the baby's head.

"Hey. What is in the bags?" He smirked at me before standing to his full height.

"Oh just some stuff for tonight and a little outfit for my kitten." I blushed and he chuckled. "Shouldn't we be getting him ready for your brother?"

"I was starting to but we started playing then he got hungry. All that is left is to collapse the pack-and-play and put his bottles and formula in his bag." Dean nodded.

"Okay. Let me go put this stuff away and I will do that" I smiled at him and nodded. He came out about 5 minutes later and you could see a hint of lust in his eyes. Just as I was about to ask what I should expect for tonight there was a knock on the door. I stood up as Dean opened it to reveal Phil and AJ.

"Hey guys come in. Thanks for taking him tonight."

"Oh its not a problem Dean. I have wanted to spend some quality time with him for a while" AJ said. I walked over and gave Jagger to her and Dean gave the pack-and-play and his bag to Phil.

"He has pajamas and an outfit for tomorrow in there. He has been sleeping through the night so that shouldn't be a problem and there is formula and bottles in there along with his binky. I just fed him so he should be good for a few hours." Phil nodded and me and Dean both kissed Jagger good bye.

"See you later guys" Phil called out as they walked out the door. As soon as I shut the door I was immediately turned around and had my lips captured in a searing kiss.

"In our room, there is a little outfit on the bed for you. Go put it on and I will be in in about 5 minutes" I nodded and my heart sped up at his dominate tone. He gave me a hard kiss before pushing me towards our room. Going in I saw a black lace bra and pantie set laying there. I grabbed it and went to put it on. I was fixing my hair and make-up when I heard Dean come in.

"Sophia. Come out so I can see you kitten." My knees buckled at the raw lust that was in his voice. Opening the door I saw Dean had his back to me and he was in just his boxers. When he heard the door, he turned around and his jaw dropped. He came over and pulled me into a rough passionate kiss. He picked me up and walked us over towards the bed.

"Get up to the headboard sweetheart." I did and watched as he pulled something out of the nightstand. Handcuffs. He took my hands and cuffed them to the headboard. He started kissing down my body before he nudged my knees apart. He pulled my panties down and groaned.

"Your so wet for me kitten I love it." The flick of his tongue made me jump. I moaned loudly as he licked me up and down and nipped at my clit.

"Dean please" I panted.

"Please what sweetheart" I moaned loudly again as he penetrated me with his tongue.

"I-I need you. Inside of me." He licked me one last time before standing up and pulled his boxer's off before climbing on top of me. He undid the cuffs and my arms immediately wrapped around his neck.

"Ready baby?" I nodded eagerly. He thrust hard and I screamed.

"Dean oh god!"

/*/

We were woken up the next morning by the sound of my phone ringing. I rolled over and looked at it to see its was Phil.

"Hello" came by sleepy greeting.

"_Hey shorty sorry to wake you but AJ just got called to leave early and I was planning on going with her so we are dropping Jagger off in like 8 minutes."_

"Oh okay thanks for keeping him Phil. Was he good?"

"_He was perfect slept through the night. All though he seems to have a hair pulling phase right now. He got AJ about 5 times last night." _I laughed.

"Yeah he got me and Dean yesterday. Well thanks for keeping him, I'll see you in 8."

"_You got it shorty."_

When we hung up I leaned over and kissed Dean.

"Who was that?"

"Phil. AJ got called to leave early and Phil is going with her so they are dropping Jagger off in like 8 minutes" I said as I gave him one last kiss before getting up and throwing some clothes on. Looking around the room I saw our clothes from last night in shreds and pillows all over the floor. Last night was great.

I walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth and saw my neck was covered with red marks. I poked my head out and looked at Dean.

"Really? My neck looks like it has some disease." He chuckled while getting up and walking towards me.

"Just letting everyone know who you belong to." He started kissing my neck again.

"We have some time before the baby gets here. What do you say to a round 10?" I was about to give in when there was a knock on the door. Dean groaned and I pushed him back.

"I'll get him. While I'm doing that maybe you can fix yourself" I reached my hand down and gave his erection a squeeze before walking out. I heard him call me a tease and I laughed. Opening the door I saw Phil and AJ. As soon as I saw Jagger a big smile came to my face and I reached for him.

"Hey little man mommy missed you. Were you good for uncle Phil and aunt AJ?" I looked at his outfit and saw he was wearing his little CM Punk onesie and some pants.

"Yup except for the whole hair pulling." I laughed.

"I know Phil told me. Where are you guys headed to?"

"San Francisco. We going to see you there?" I nodded and kissed Jagger's head.

"Yup little man was given the okay to travel. We are riding in the bus instead of flying so we are leaving tomorrow." They nodded and smiled.

"Okay we will see you there shorty. Bye Jagger man." They both kissed his cheek before leaving.

"Lets go see where daddy is handsome." We walked into mine and Dean's room to see Dean getting dressed. He looked over and smiled when he saw us, he came over and took Jagger from me.

"There's my man. What's up buddy, were you good?" Jagger just looked at him and giggled.

"They said he was perfect although he is quite the hair puller." He chuckled while Jagger clapped his hands.

"He really is just like me then" he gave me a look and I blushed thinking back to last night. "What do you say we got out for breakfast." I nodded.

"Yea just let me throw some regular clothes on." He kissed me before walking out to the living room. I picked out some skinny jeans, a black tank top and put a black beanie on and wore my black combat boots. I fixed my hair and make-up and slipped on my aviators before walking out to the living room. I was about to step in when I heard an "Ow" followed by Jagger's giggle.

"He get you again?" I asked when I made my presence known. I laughed when I saw Jagger had his tiny hands wrapped in Dean's hair.

"Yes. Can I get a little help?" I walked over and untangled his hands and picked him up. Dean stood up and grabbed my hand and we walked down to the car. I put Jagger in his car seat and we left. While we were driving Dean's phone went off. When he looked at it he I saw a dark look cross his face and he hit ignore.

"Who was that babe?"

"No one important." I decided to let it go because he looked angry. By the time we got to breakfast Dean's mood had improved and he was playing with Jagger who was sitting in my lap.

"What time is the bus coming tomorrow" I asked as I fed Jagger a tiny piece of pancake.

"About noon, we are picking up Seth and Roman when we get there." I nodded and continued eating. Jagger started to get fussy so we decided it was time to go. Getting home we discovered him asleep in his car seat. Dean gently picked him up and grabbed my hand leading us inside. Once we were inside, Dean turned and gave me a kiss.

"I'm gonna go lay him down" I nodded and walked with him but I walked into our room instead. I was starting to gather clothes up to wash and picking up the mess we left last night when Dean came in.

"He okay?" He nodded.

"He woke up when I was about to put him down but I was able to get him back to sleep." He came over and helped me make the bed and carry the clothes to the washer. I was still wondering who had called him earlier and why he got so angry. I started the laundry and walked out to sit with Dean. I went to sit next to him but he had other ideas and pulled me on to his lap so I was straddling him. He was running his hands up and down my sides while I ran my hands through his hair.

"Last night was fun" I nodded and leaned forward to kiss him.

"Yes it was but I am kind of sore. You really gave it to me the last time." He laughed.

"Only the best for my wife. Give me a kiss baby mama" I laughed and kissed him. We started making out on the couch like two teenagers. He was just about to slip my top off when his phone went off again. He looked at it and I saw him get the same expression as last time.

"I'll be right back baby" he gave me a kiss before walking away and putting the phone to his ear. I sat up and fixed myself before going to check on Jagger. I walked in and saw he was still asleep. I just stood there watching him watching the rise and fall of his little chest, thinking about how much my life has changed over the past year. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Dean yell.

"I don't care. I want nothing to do with you and if I see you around my wife or my son it will not end well." He must of hung up because I heard him swear followed by a crash. I ran into our room seeing a lamp on the floor broken to pieces. Dean saw me standing there and his expression softened.

"Dean are you okay? Who the hell was on the phone?" He ran a hand over his face before coming over and pulling me to his chest. I wrapped my arms around him and rubbed my hands up and down his back.

"I'm fine kitten its just she gets me so damn angry." I pulled back a little to look at him confused.

"Who?"

"My mom."


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33:**

I had never met Dean's mom and seeing how Dean reacted to her even calling I doubted I ever would. He never really talked about her except he did tell me that he was never there for him and he basically raised himself.

"What does she want?" He took a deep breathe and was about to answer before we heard Jagger cry. He quickly kissed my head before letting me go and went to get our son. I followed him and saw him standing there just staring at Jagger who was just looking around his room. I walked over and put my hand on Dean's back and smiled down at Jagger.

"What does she want Dean?" He sighed before wrapping an arm around my waist on putting his left hand in the crib letting Jagger play with it. Jagger grabbed on and was playing with his fingers before he became infatuated with Dean's wedding ring.

"She heard I was married and that we had a baby and she wants to meet you guys. She said she has changed and would love to be a family. I could practically smell the alcohol through the phone so I told her there was no way in hell I was bringing you or him around her. I guess she lives in San Francisco now and heard we were coming." I rubbed his back soothingly and leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Dean after hearing how she was when you were a baby I don't blame you. There is no way I want her around our son either but you can't let her get to you like this."

"I know its just she always knows how to say the right thing to get under my skin."

"What did she say this time?" He looked at me and sighed.

"She got angry when I said no. She asked if my wife was that ''slut'' Sophia. She said you could never love me and was only with me because we had a kid and because I won at Hell-In-A-Cell." I could feel the anger and hurt rolling off of him. I grabbed his face so he would look at me.

"Dean you know that's not true. I love you so much it hurts some times. I chose to give you a chance because I saw something that very rarely does anyone else get to see and I don't regret it for a minute. You showed me the fun and caring side of you. I love you Dean Ambrose and I am proud to be your wife." I could see tears form in his eyes and I stood on my tippy toes and gave him a passionate kiss. We pulled back and I wiped a stray tear away. We stood there and stared at each other until Jagger let out a squeal. We both laughed and Dean leaned down and picked him up and held him close while he kissed his head.

"He must know that his daddy is upset and wants to make him feel better." Jagger was pulling at Dean's face and giggling. Dean let out a little chuckle and pulled me to his side.

"I love you guys" I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"We love you too Dean. Now how about we have a lazy day. Lets change into our pajamas and watch movies the rest of the day and just be a family." Dean laughed and nodded. We changed Jagger together before we both changed ourselves.

Halfway during our fifth movie I looked over and saw Dean asleep with Jagger asleep on his chest. I smiled and snapped a picture with my phone. I gently picked Jagger up and took him to his room for the night. After making sure the baby monitor was on I walked out and gently shook Dean awake.

"Baby wake up," He stirred and and sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Where is Jagger?"

"You guys fell asleep so I put him in his room for the night. Come on babe lets go to bed we have to get up early tomorrow." He nodded and stood up and wrapped his arm around my waist. When we got to our room, we layed down and I snuggled into him. He was stroking my hair while I rubbed his back.

"I love you Sophia."

"I love you too Dean." He pulled me to him tighter and we were both asleep in minutes.

/*/

It was Friday afternoon and we were currently waiting in the airport parking lot for Roman and Seth. The drive wasn't as bad as I expected it to be. Jagger handled it well and it didn't seem to bother him. I was sitting on the couch watching Jagger play on the floor with his toys. I looked towards the door when I heard it opened.

"Hey guys" I said as Roman and Seth stepped on. Seth immediately put his bags down and picked up Jagger.

"Hey there big guy what's up" Jagger giggled and did what he does best. He pulled Seth's hair. The look on Seth's face was priceless and made me and Roman laugh.

"He is just like his father" Seth said as he untangled Jagger's hands. Jagger didn't like that and started crying. Dean, who was just coming out of the bathroom, immediately walked over and took him from his shield mate.

"What did you do to my kid Rollins?" Dean asked with a playful glare as he tried to calm down our son.

"Nothing your mini me thought it was funny to pull my hair!" Dean laughed and sat down next to me.

"He does it to me all the time you get used to it." Jagger wiggled in Dean's arms and started fussing again, so I took him and stood up.

"I'm gonna see if I can't get him down for a nap." They all nodded and I grabbed Jagger's bottle before heading back to our room. As I was pacing back and forth, I felt that Jagger had a fever. I kissed his forehead.

"What's the matter little man?" I noticed he was chewing on his bottle and his hand more and more these day's which gave me a clue as to what was wrong. I picked up my phone and googled when do babies start teething. Seeing I was right I put my phone away and rocked Jagger to sleep. Dean came in about 10 minutes after and I was just putting our son is his pack-and-play.

"He go down easy?" I stood up and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"No he is running a fever but I don' think he is sick. I think he is starting to teethe."

"Really its not to early for that?"

"Not according to the internet. It said it was perfectly normal for a 3 month old to start teething I just hope its not painful for him" Dean nodded and looked at our son before looking back at me. He went and sat on the bed before pulling me on to his lap.

"Listen kitten,while we are in San Francisco I need you to stay with me at all times. Now that I know my mother is there I don't want to let you or Jagger out of my sight. So promise me you will stay with me." Normally I would argue but I knew how much Dean didn't want her around us and I respected that.

"I promise" he smiled and kissed me.

"We should be at the arena soon. Wanna have some fun until then?" I laughed and shook my head.

"I would love to but Roman and Seth are on board and our son is in the room. Maybe we can do something once we get to the arena?" He looked at me shocked before he licked his lips and nodded. He kissed me one last time before we went out and joined Roman and Seth.

/*/

When we arrived at the arena, Dean was a mix of excitement and guarded. He was excited because of what I said on the bus. He was guarded because he didn't know if his mother would pop up or not. Getting off the bus, we put Jagger in his car seat and then put him in his stroller. We placed a blanket on the side shielding him from the fans. As soon as we got in we took the blanket off and Jagger was looking around.

"I'm gonna take him to see some diva's, we will be back soon" he nodded and leaned in to kiss me before whispering in my ear.

"Good because I'm going to convince Roman and Seth to take Jagger to catering so we can ''talk''." I blushed and kissed him. We walked away and about 5 minutes later we were in front of the locker room. I looked down at Jagger and smiled.

"Okay little man listen, there are a lot of people in here excited to meet you so don't be to afraid" he giggled which made me smile. I knocked on the door. It opened to reveal Nikki.

"Oh my god Sophia! I am so happy your here. Oh and look who we have here. Hi my little Jag man" she said as she picked him up out of his seat. "Auntie Coco has missed you. Look who I have guys." All the diva's looked and surrounded Nikki.

"Oh my god he is so cute Sophia." Nattie said and I thanked her.

"Yea he looks just like Dean" Trinity commented and I nodded my head.

"He acts just like him to" I said making them laugh. They laughed a little to loudly which startled Jagger and he started crying. I went over and took him and just rocked him back and forth until he calmed down.

"So Sophia when are you coming back?" Paige asked.

"Probably in a month or two, I haven't decided."

"Well when you do I expect a title match." We turned and saw AJ standing there and I laughed. She came over and took Jagger out of my arms and hugged me.

"Alright guys I gotta head out. AJ wanna help me with him?" She nodded and we said our goodbye's and I hugged everyone. We were walking down the hall when I looked at AJ.

"Hey AJ where is Phil?"

"He decided to stay at the hotel you know so nothing hit the roof." I nodded understanding. Management was not happy with my brother and has basically tried making it look like he was never in the company. We got to the locker room and I said good bye to AJ and took Jagger. We walked in and saw the men in their shield gear. When Jagger saw Dean he started clapping his hands and making grunting noises.

"Hey little man, how you doing? Those women weren't to bad to you were they?" I laughed.

"Hey we are heading to catering want us to take Jagger?" Me and Dean looked at each other before nodding. I handed the boys his bag and Dean handed Jagger to Roman before they left. As soon as they were gone the door was locked and we were all over each other. Thank god I decided to wear a dress. I was working on unzipping Dean's pants when there was a knock on the door.

"Leave it they will go away" I nodded and went back to kissing him and fumbling with his zipper. I had just started to unzip him when the knock came again. Groaning Dean stood up and straightened himself while I pulled my dress back down and fixed my hair. Dean opened the door looking like he was ready to kill someone.

"What?" Dean snapped as he opened the door. The guy that was standing there jumped.

"U-um Mr. Ambrose there is a lady here asking to see you."

"Tell her I'm busy."

"She said she was your mother." I could see Dean tense up. Before he could flip out I went over and spoke up.

"Go tell his mother that he doesn't want to see her. You can also tell her that his slut wife said so." I closed the door before he could answer back. I turned and looked at Dean like he was about to lose it. I stepped forward slowly and grabbed his hand.

"Baby you okay?" He just looked at me. It was silent for a good 3 minutes before he spoke up.

"Your not a slut." I chuckled and hugged him.

"I know it just came out. But seriously are you okay?" He sighed before hugging me tighter.

"I'll live. At least they asked me before just bringing her back." I nodded. "Hey it was pretty hot you standing up like that." I blushed.

"Yea well this woman needs to take a hint and take a hike" he laughed and kissed me.

"I love you."

"I love you too, now I believe we have some unfinished business."


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34:**

Me and Dean were walking hand in hand to catering. After the man left, me and Dean finished what we started. Dean was a little more rough than usual but I didn't mind. The only thing I minded was that at the moment I didn't have panties on because Dean ripped them off. We walked in and saw Roman and Seth sitting at a table and Jagger was sitting on Roman's lap.

"I'll go get us some food" I nodded and kissed his cheek before going to sit down. As I pulled out my chair Jagger looked up and starting banging on the table, I reached over and took him from Roman.

"Hey baby boy were you good for your uncles?"

"Yup except when he got Seth's hair again" I laughed at Seth's scowl and kissed Jagger's head. Dean came over and placed a plate of food in front of me before sitting and digging into his own. Jagger saw his food and wouldn't stop staring making me laugh. I cleared my throat.

"Um Dean I believe you are forgetting someone" Dean looked over and gave me a look and I nodded at Jagger. Dean smiled and wiped his hands before taking him from me and kissing his cheek.

"What's up little man?" Jagger smiled and giggled as he pulled Dean's hair. He was getting really good at it.

"You know Dean you need to stop pulling Sophia's hair around him, maybe then he won't think its okay." I blushed while the boys laughed and Jagger just looked at us weird. We sat and talked before they had to leave for their match. They walked me and Jagger back to the locker room.

"See you in a bit kitten" he kissed me and kissed Jagger before they left. The boys had just come out when Jagger decided it was time for a nap. When he fell asleep I layed out his blanket and put him on it. I continued watching the match until a knock sounded on the door. I got up and opened it to be met with a lady who looked to be in her 50's.

"Can I help you?"

"Wow, how the hell did he land you?" I scowled.

"I'm sorry who are you?"

"I'm Jane Ambrose, I'm here to talk to Dean." Holy shit.

"I'm sorry Dean's not here and I'm pretty sure he made it clear he didn't want to see you. I'm also pretty sure your not supposed to be back here so I suggest you leave before I call security." She just laughed.

"Now I see why he fell for you. Look Sophia I know Dean must have told you a lot about his childhood but I was a different person back then. I have changed now and I would love nothing more then to have a relationship with Dean and maybe even you and my grandchild." That set me off.

"Well that's really to bad because Dean wants nothing to do with you and who can blame him. You were a terrible mother to him and if you think for a second me or him are going to allow you to be around our child your insane now leave." She sighed.

"Okay I see this isn't going well. Here is my phone number if you could give it to Dean that would me most appreciated. Nice to meet you Sophia." She gave me the number and walked away.

I walked into the locker room and ripped up the piece of paper. Looking at the monitor I saw the match was over. I picked up Jagger and held him close to me. About 5 minutes later the boys came back. Roman and Seth headed for the shower's while Dean came over and kissed both mine and Jagger's heads.

"I'll be out soon and we can leave" I nodded and watched him walk away. I didn't want to tell Dean here. I wanted to tell him on the bus so he couldn't go run off and try to look for her. I walked over and gently placed Jagger in his stroller and packed up the rest of his things. 10 minutes later they boys were out and dressed and we were leaving. Roman and Seth went right to bed and me and Dean went and layed Jagger down. As soon as he was tucked in we went and settled on our bed.

"Dean can I talk to you for a minute?" He turned and looked at me.

"Of course sweetheart, what's up?" I suddenly became nervous and didn't know how to start the conversation. Taking a deep breathe I started.

"When you guys were in your match I was in the locker room and someone knocked on the door. I thought it was just a diva or superstar coming to see Jagger so I opened it. There was a lady standing there I had never seen before. She introduced herself as Jane Ambrose." Dean tensed and looked at me.

"What did she say?" He said in an overly calm voice.

"She said that she wanted to talk to you and I told her you weren't there. I also told her you didn't want to see her and she needed to leave before I called security. Then she said that she has changed and wants to have a relationship with you and with me and Jagger. I told her she was crazy if she thought we were going to let her around him and asked her to leave. She gave me a number to give to you so you could call her."

He looked at me and I could tell he was upset. He tapping his collarbone like he does in the ring.

"Where is this number?"

"I ripped it up and threw it away." He looked at me and nodded.

"Good because I would have done the same thing. What is it going to take for her to get the message? A restraining order?" At this point he was yelling and I was worried he would wake up Jagger.

"Dean please don't yell you will wake up the baby." He took a deep breathe and calmed down. "Maybe that's what it will take but who knows. Hopefully this was a one time thing and when you don't call her she will finally get it."

"For her sake I hope so. I'm sorry you had to deal with her." I gave him a look and moved so I was straddling him. I cupped his face in my hands and made him look at me.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You didn't know she would show up, besides I beat woman up for a living who are bigger than her I'm sure I could have taken her if necessary." I got the reaction I was looking for when he let out a chuckle. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me.

"I know you could have. I just wish we could leave for the next city."

"Only 2 more days here, hey why don't we take Jagger out tomorrow and spend the morning as a family before you're signing?"

"Good idea kitten." I smiled and kissed him. Before things got heated he pulled away and looked at me and I gave him a confused look. You would usually have to beat him with a stick to get him off me.

"Wait wait wait I have a question for you."

"What?"

"Haven't I told you before that your not supposed to open the door when we aren't there unless your absolutely sure who it is? Did you break one of my rules kitten?" I swallowed and nodded feeling desire shoot through me.

"That's naughty. What do you think we should do about it?" I could feel him getting hard and I felt myself getting wetter.

"Are you gonna spank me?" I asked in a seductive voice. He groaned and tightened his grip on me.

"Oh yea but you have to be a good girl and be quiet. We don't want to wake the baby now do we?" I shook my head and he moved us so I was laying across his lap.

"Ready to count baby?" I nodded.

He squeezed my ass before slapping it hard.

/*/

That morning I was woken up when I felt someone hand's on my face. I scrunched my face up and turned my head.

"Stop Dean." The hands moved from my face and moved to my hair.

"Ow!" I opened my eyes and turned my head to see Jagger's smiling face next to me and Dean behind him laughing. I couldn't help but smile. Waking up to Jagger's smiling face already made my day. I untangled his hands and lifted him so was laying on my chest.

"Good morning handsome" I kissed his head and snuggled with him.

"Hey don't I get a kiss good morning?" I looked at Dean and saw him playfully glaring at me. I motioned with my finger for him to lean down. When he did I kissed him gently and he kissed back. We were getting lost in each other until Jagger reached up and yanked on Dean's face. Dean pulled away and looked shocked while I laughed.

"He is just like his father, he doesn't like to share me either do you handsome?" Jagger giggled and snuggled into my chest.

"So where are you taking us today?" Dean looked over and smiled.

"Well we are gonna go to breakfast then we are gonna go to the Golden Gate Bridge then we are gonna get lunch before we go to the signing. Are you guys sitting with us?"

"I didn't know if you wanted us to."

"Of course I do and this way your with me in case the looney bitch comes back." I laughed.

"Sounds good, will you take him while I go jump in the shower?" He nodded and picked Jagger up.

"I'm gonna go feed him" I smiled and nodded and watched them walk out of the room. I was halfway through my shower when the shower door opened and in walked a very naked Dean. He gently pushed me against the wall and started kissing my neck.

"W-where is Jagger?"

"Roman and Seth were up and are watching him." He lifted me up so my legs went around his waist and we entered our own bliss.

When we were done, Dean set me down and we took turns washing each other.

"My my kitten your ass is still a little red from last night." It was silent for a minute before he spoke up again.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" It was so quiet I almost missed it. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"No baby you didn't hurt me. Last night was fun and I wouldn't trade it for the world." He smiled and kissed me again. When we were finally done we got out and got dressed. We grabbed Jagger from Roman and Seth and dressed him. He was wearing his "My Father is a Lunatic" shirt and some baby shorts. We left the bus and walked to the restaurant. We stayed in the parking lot of the hotel and it was about a mile away from the bridge so we didn't have far to walk.

It was about 1 in the afternoon when we were done at the bridge. Dean's signing was at 2:30 and the bus was picking us up here. I got some great pictures of Jagger and Dean together and we had someone take a picture of all 3 of us. When we got to the signing the line was huge. I sat behind Dean with Jagger who was fighting off sleep. Finally after rocking him back and forth he gave in and fell asleep. It was so cool to see how the boy's interacted with fans. A lot of fan's would wave at me when they noticed and congratulated me and Dean. After about 3 hours, the line was slowly dwindling and there were only a few people left.

Dean turned to me and smiled when he saw Jagger was still asleep.

"This morning must have really tired him out" I nodded.

"Lets just hope its not to hard to get him down tonight." Dean laughed and turned back around to finish with the fans. They were finally done and me and Dean were walking back towards the arena when we were stopped by a voice that made my head snap up.

"Hello Dean." Oh my god. Why the hell is she here. Can't she take a hint? I could see Dean tense up, he moved me and Jagger behind him.

"What are you doing here Jane."

"Your not answering any of my calls and I wanted to see you. Is it a crime for a mother to want to see her son? Hello again Sophia, oh is that your son? He looks just like you Dean. What's his name?" I turned my body so Jagger was no longer in her line of vision.

"Its none of your business now leave. I have made it clear I want nothing to do with you and you will have nothing to do with my wife or child."

"Dean I know you have every reason not to want to see me but I really have changed. I-" Dean cut her off.

"What, what have you changed besides where you live. Standing here I can see you haven't changed at all. Still the disheveled, drunk woman you have always been. I can smell the alcohol on you. Take the hint and leave me and my family alone." Dean grabbed my hand and pulled us off into the arena. We passed a security guy and Dean stopped.

"Do me a favor man, if you see that woman tonight and she tries to tell you she is my mother or tries to get backstage throw her out." The guy nodded and walked off to tell the other men. We walked to the locker room. I could tell Dean was upset and I had no idea how to calm him down. So I did the only thing I could think of. I grabbed his hand and made him sit down and I sat down on his lap with Jagger in my arms.

"You okay" I asked quietly. He looked at us and his anger seemed to disappear.

"Yeah I'm okay. Sorry you had to see that."

"Like I told you last night Dean there is nothing to be sorry about." He nodded and wrapped his arms around us.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Just think we will be on the bus out of here tomorrow night and she will be a distant memory." He laughed.

"I have an idea. How about tonight we see if Roman and Seth will watch the little man and we go out."

"Like on a date?" I smiled and he laughed.

"Yeah like a date. So what do you say babe wanna go out with a lunatic?" I smiled and kissed him.

"I would love to."


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35:**

After the show we got back to the bus. Dean was out in the living room area playing with Jagger and I was trying to decide what I should wear for my date with Dean. I yelled out to him.

"Babe what should I wear?"

"Something casual." I turned around and picked out skinny jeans, a tank top that crossed in the back and my boots. I put on my leather jacket and walked out. I smiled when I saw Dean blowing raspberries on Jagger's stomach. He turned and saw me and smiled.

"Look at your mommy Jagger isn't she beautiful?" Jagger giggled and clapped his hands. I laughed and went over and sat next to them.

"Where are the guys?"

"They ran out to get something to eat before they watched him." I nodded.

"So where are we going tonight? You don't plan to off me and throw me off the bridge do you?" He gave me a look and I laughed. Roman and Seth came back and we kissed Jagger goodbye before leaving. Dean ended up taking me bowling. Before we started Dean looked at me.

"How about a bet kitten?"

"Okay what's the bet?"

"If I win you have to be our own little waitress next week when they boys come over to hang out."

"Okay and if I win you have to watch Jagger all day while I have a girls day with AJ." He nodded and stuck his hand out.

"Deal" We shook hands and started our game. After 5 frames he was winning and was getting cocky.

"Oh do I have an outfit in mind for you when you lose." I rolled my eyes when he turned his back. It was the 10th frame and I needed a spare and a strike beat him. I got spare and Dean started heckling me. Before I took my turn I turned around to face him.

"You know Dean you shouldn't be so cocky, you never know who you are up against." I took my shot and it hit hooked and hit the pocket perfectly. I turned around and Dean looked shocked.

"How? You have been throwing crap shots all night!" I laughed.

"Did I forget to mention I have known how to bowl since I was 10? Oops." I gave a little shrug and smirked at him. He gave me a little smirk of his own when he realized what I did.

"Did you just hustle me kitten?" I nodded and he laughed. We turned in our shoes and started the walk back to the bus hand in hand.

"I can't believe you hustled me." I laughed and squeezed his hand.

"That's life babe. Have fun babysitting all day." He playfully growled and picked me up and through me over his shoulder. He gave my ass a smack before he continued walking. When we got back, Dean didn't put me down and just kept walking.

"Hey guys, I take it your date went well. Who won?" Seth asked. Dean set me on my feet and I saw Seth had Jagger on his lap and was playing with his hand.

"I did, now he gets to babysit Jagger all morning while I have a girl's day when we get home." Roman and Seth laughed and Dean rolled his eyes.

"How was he?" I asked when me and Dean sat down on the couch. Jagger, who had just noticed we got back, smiled and waved his arms. I laughed and took him from Seth and kissed his head.

"He was good, we didn't have any more hair pulling incidents all though he was chewing on his hand a lot."

"Yea Sophia thinks he is starting to teethe." Seth nodded. Dean stood up, which caused me to stand up because I was on his lap.

"Were gonna go to bed. Thanks for watching him."

"Its not a problem. Night guys, night buddy." Seth and Roman kissed his cheek and we went into our room. I layed Jagger down and changed his diaper and Dean was right behind me. As soon as I pulled the diaper off I jumped out of the way as Jagger peed. Dean, who wasn't paying attention ended up getting pee all over his shirt. I quickly covered Jagger with his diaper and looked at Dean who was shocked.

"You have got to be kidding me. Why couldn't you have done that to your uncle Seth?" I laughed and Jagger just looked at him. "I'm gonna go shower" I nodded and turned back to Jagger. I finished changing his diaper and put his pajamas on him. It was a batman set that Phil had gotten him. I had just got settled on the bed to put Jagger to sleep when my phone went off.

"Hello?"

"_Hey shorty." _I smiled.

"Hey Phil what's up?"

"_I was just calling to see if you wanted to go to breakfast with me tomorrow. I feel like we haven't hung out in a while."_

"I would love to. We are staying in the hotel parking lot so you wanna meet me at the bus around 10?"

"_Sounds good see you then shorty, kiss Jagger for me."_

"I will, see you tomorrow." I just hung up when Dean came through the door.

"Who was that" he asked as he dried off. I caught myself staring at his abs until he cleared his throat. I blushed and looked down at Jagger.

"It was Phil he wanted to know if I wanted to go out to breakfast tomorrow. I said yes so we will be leaving about 10."

"I have a meeting tomorrow about our new merchandise at 9:30, what are we gonna do with little man?"

"I'll take him, I know for a fact Phil won't care." Dean nodded and threw on some sweats before climbing into bed. He sat behind me and pulled me to his chest and we rocked Jagger to sleep together. When he was asleep I turned and looked at Dean.

"Thank you for tonight, I had a lot of fun."

"Me to, we should have a date night once or twice a week." I nodded. I got up carefully and put Jagger in his pack-and-play. I got back in bed and layed my head on Dean's chest.

"Goodnight Dean I love you." He tilted my head up and kissed me.

"Goodnight Sophia I love you too."

/*/

Waking up that morning I saw Jagger was awake. I got up from the bed and grabbed him.

"Morning handsome, you excited to go see uncle Phil today?" He giggled which made me smile. Seeing it was almost 9 I went over and shook Dean. He groaned and turned over grabbing my pillow and cuddling it. I decided I would let Jagger wake him up since he let him wake me up the other morning. I put Jagger on his stomach near Dean's head. Just like I expected him to, Jagger reached up and grabbed Dean's hair. Dean jumped and it made me laugh.

He opened his eyes and saw Jagger and picked him up to lay on his chest.

"That wasn't very nice kitten." I laughed and leaned down and kissed him.

"Consider it pay back for when you let him do it to me. Its almost 9 and I thought you might want to shower before your meeting." He nodded and got up from the bed.

"Thanks kitten" he kissed me and handed me back the baby. I looked at him and smiled.

"You hungry handsome?" He raised his hands and I took that as a yes. I went out and and warmed up a bottle for him. He would be 4 months in 2 weeks and I would start introducing him to baby food. I noticed Seth and Roman were already up and eating.

"Morning guys." They looked over and smiled.

"Morning Sophia. Morning big man" Jagger smiled and they laughed. I sat down on the couch and started feeding him. I just finished burping him when Dean came out showered and dressed.

"About time man you ready to go?" He nodded and kissed me before kissing Jagger's head.

"Yeah I am. See you later baby have fun with your brother."

"I will, have fun at your meeting." He gave me a look and I laughed. When they were gone I went into to our room and put Jagger in his pack-and-play and showered quickly. I had just finished getting us both dressed when I heard Phil's voice.

"Sophia you here?" I grabbed my purse and Jagger's diaper bag before walking out. Phil smiled and grabbed Jagger and hugged me. We put Jagger in his stroller and walked to the nearest restaurant. When we were seated, Phil picked Jagger up and put him on his lap while he played with him. When our food arrived we put Jagger in his car seat, which I had taken out of his stroller, and placed him in the chair next to me.

"So how has the tour been for you and the little guy?"

"Its been good, its nice to travel again. As for the little man, he has been doing good. He has been fussy lately but I think he is starting to teethe. The only bad part is when Dean's bitch mom showed up."

"Really? What happened?"

"She wants to have a relationship with Dean along with me and Jagger. I told her no and then Dean told her no. He is thinking about getting a restraining order on her."

"That's something we know about." I nodded. Back in 2013, me and Phil both filed a restraining order against our mother. Jagger started grunting and I picked him up. I saw he was starting to chew on his hand again.

"Hey do you mind if we stop by the baby store next door and see if they have something for teething?"

"Not at all." We finished eating and payed before we left. We were next door looking at the different teething rings when we heard a voice that made me fume.

"Sophia, Well this is a surprise." I turned around and came face to face with Dean's mom. She was wearing the same uniform as the other worker's. That's ironic that she works in a store for children. She turned and smiled at my brother and Jagger, who was in Phil's arms.

"Hello I'm Jane, Dean's mom you must be Sophia's brother. I recognize you from TV." She turned her attention towards my son. "Hey there cutie, I'm your grandma." Jagger just looked at her and I had to stop myself from decking her right here. "Can I hold him?"

"No you can't and you don't get to call yourself his grandmother. Now please leave us alone." She sighed.

"Sophia I don't know how many times I have to explain that I have changed. I think he deserves to get to know me after all we are family-" Phil cut her off.

"Listen lady, I believe my sister just asked you to leave us alone. I may not know much about you but from what I have heard your are someone that doesn't deserve to be around kids since you couldn't even raise your own. From what I have heard your son would rather pull his own hair out one by one then talk to you, so if you excuse us we are leaving." Phil gave me Jagger and we left.

"Thanks for that Phil."

"No problem shorty, I could see that she wasn't going to let it go and there is no way I was keeping my nephew near her. How the hell does she work there she reeks of alcohol."

"I know." We walked back to the bus and Phil collapsed Jagger's stroller and carried it on for me. We saw that the boys were back.

"Hey babe, hey Phil how was breakfast?" Phil sat in a chair and I sat next to Dean who took Jagger out of my arms.

"It was good, guess who we saw?" He looked at me.

"Who?"

"Your mother."

"Where? What did she say to you?" Phil decided to talk this time.

"Well after breakfast, we went next door to a baby shop so Sophia could get a teething ring for Jagger and your mother works there." I nodded and continued for him.

"She said hi to Jagger and told him she was his grandmother and I told her no she wasn't and she said that he deserves to know him because they are family. Phil told her off and we left." Dean nodded and kissed Jagger's head.

"Well thanks Phil for helping her out." Phil nodded and stood up.

"Not a problem, I have heard your stories about her and I don't want her near my sister or nephew just about as much as you do." I smiled up at him.

"I gotta go and meet AJ, I'll call you later Soph." I nodded and stood to give him a hug.

"See you guys later." He called as he walked out of the door. I sat down and Dean wrapped his arm around my shoulder's.

"I can't wait to go home." The boys nodded. After this house show tonight we were traveling to Denver, Colorado for Raw and Smackdown and then we get to go home. Hopefully it goes by fast.

/*/

We were finally home! Luckily the boys were on early in both shows so when they were done we could leave. When we walked in I was so happy. It was fun going back on the road but the last 2 days Jagger was not having it. These teeth better come quick because I hate seeing my baby boy in pain.

Roman and Seth decided to stay in Chicago because they were leaving in two days for a week tour. Me and Dean have decided that me and the baby would stay home so that Jagger wasn't constantly on the move and it gave him some time to rest before we left again because I was going back to work in 2 weeks. Tonight, Roman and Seth were coming over but for the rest of the day it was time for Dean to pay up for losing the bet we made on our date.

I was in our room getting dressed because me and AJ are going to spend the day together. I walked out and saw Dean was feeding Jagger on the couch. I bent down and gave them both kisses before grabbing my jacket and purse.

"I should be back around 3, what are you two boys going to be doing while I'm gone?" Dean smiled and stood up to kiss me again.

"Its father/son/shield bonding today. I was gonna take him to the park where Roman and Seth will meet us and then we are going to the store so we can get some food for tonight." I smiled and kissed Jagger's head.

"Well have fun love you."

"Love you too babe." With that I walked out to my car and went to get AJ. We decided to go and get our nails done first. We were sitting getting our feet done when I turned and looked at AJ.

"So are you excited about getting married in a month?" She smiled and nodded.

"Yep and I love who they chose to take the title back before I leave to finish everything for the wedding and honeymoon."

"Who did they choose?" She gave me a smile and I squealed.

"Really!?" She laughed and nodded.

"Yup, when you come back they have you interrupting me and we have a match and you win and I leave to get married."

"Wow this is great." She nodded.

"Are you guy's taking Jagger on the European tour that is coming up?"

"I guess we will have to, maybe I'll see if we can ride with Nikki and John that way we aren't on a crowded plane in case Jagger decides to have a melt down." She nodded. My phone went off and I saw it was a text from Dean. I opened it and smiled. It was Jagger and he was sitting in the baby swing at the park with Dean holding him. I showed AJ and she awwed.

"He is such a good dad." I nodded and smiled again as I set the picture as my background. After our nails, we went shopping and I finally bought Jagger a teething ring. True to my word I was home around 3 and I smiled at the sight I saw when I walked into the apartment. Dean was laying on the couch with Jagger asleep on his chest. I took my bags into our room and went back out and kneeled in front of them.

"Dean, Dean baby wake up Seth and Roman will be here soon." His eyes fluttered open and he smiled when he saw me.

"Hey kitten, how was your girl day?"

"It was good, how was your father/son/shield bonding?"

"Good but I think I tired him out." I laughed.

"I think he tired you out to. Here I'll take him and lay him down and you can get up and get stuff ready for the boys." He nodded and I picked up Jagger and put him in his room. Me and Dean got everything together for the boys. While were making the food Dean turned and looked at me.

"I invited your brother." I looked at him shocked.

"Really? AJ didn't say anything."

"I called him when you were out. Figured it was a good step forward and to show my thanks for him saving you from my mom." I smiled and kissed him.

"Well that was very sweet of you."

"That's me the sweetest guy around." I rolled my eyes without even thinking about it. It wasn't until I felt a slap on my ass that I realized what I did.

"You and those eyes baby I swear." I laughed and kissed him.

"Why didn't Roman and Seth just come back here?"

"They were just as tired as me and the baby so they went to the hotel to nap and shower." I nodded and stepped out of his hold.

"I'm gonna go check on Jagger, make sure nothing burns." He laughed and slapped my ass again as I walked away. Walking into Jagger's room I saw he was awake and looking at the mobile we had hanging off his crib. I picked him up and kissed his cheek.

"Hi my handsome boy, mommy missed you today." I felt he needed a diaper changed so I changed him. I had just finished putting his diaper on when I heard the front door open and new voices. I pulled Jagger pants up and picked him up.

"Lets go see your uncle's handsome." He layed his head on my shoulder and I walked out to see my brother, AJ, Roman and Seth were here.

"I have one more boy to join your little party." They laughed and Seth came and grabbed him.

"Alright why don't you boys go sit and we will get the food." AJ said and they nodded. We all sat at the table and we had Jagger in his high chair between me and Dean.

"So Sophia did you tell Dean the good news?" AJ asked. Everyone's eyes turned to me.

"Oh no I forgot. Um AJ said that I'll be taking the title back when I return."

"That's great baby congratulations." Everyone congratulated me, Jagger not wanting to be left out started banging on his high chair making us all laugh. When we were done the boys went to watch the baseball game and me, AJ and Jagger all went into my room. We were watching a movie and AJ was playing with Jagger.

"Have you guys talked about having more?" AJ asked while she made a face at Jagger that made him laugh. Jagger started chewing on his hand again so I got up and got him the teething ring I bought him and he went to town on it.

"Yea we agreed not until Jagger is older. How about you and Phil, have you decided to give Jagger a playmate?" She laughed.

"Yea we have but I'm not ready to leave for that long yet so we are waiting." I nodded, completely understanding. We made I through about 2 movies before it was time for everyone to leave. I took Jagger out to say bye to everyone before walking to his room. I was in the middle of changing him when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and a chin rest on my shoulder.

"He ready for bed?"

"Just about. Why did everyone leave early?" He started to gently sway us back and forth and Jagger watched us.

"Phil said he has a podcast early tomorrow and Roman and Seth wanted to go out and see the town. They invited me but I turned them down." I turned my head and looked at him.

"Why didn't you go?"

"Because I only like to go our if your with me and I would rather be here with you and our son." I smiled and leaned up to kiss him. We did our nightly routine and rocked Jagger to sleep while me and him were sitting in Dean's lap. We layed him down and turned the baby monitor on before going to our room.

"Can you believe he will be 4 months soon?" Dean shook his head.

"No, seems like just yesterday he was born." I nodded and got into bed. Dean layed down next to me and propped himself up so he was above me.

"You excited about going back and getting your title?" I nodded.

"Yea I can't wait. I just hope I am back to where I was before I left."

"You'll be great and besides you'll be with me since you know your still ''Dean Ambrose Property.'' I laughed.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He smiled and leaned down and kissed me. The kiss got heated quickly and we were soon taking each others clothes off. I flipped us over so I was on top and slipped his boxer's down before lining him up with my entrance. I slowly sank down and we both let out a groan. I set a slow and steady pace and he met me thrust for thrust.

"Oh god Sophia, faster baby." I sped up and I could tell we were both close. He flipped us over and continued to go at the passionate pace we set. We both climaxed at the same time and stared at each other as we caught our breathe. He pulled out of me and rolled over and pulled me to his chest. We fell asleep, our body's tangled together.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36:**

Its been a week since we got home and Dean was away on tour. He was due back tonight and both me and Jagger were excited. I was just starting to run Jagger's bath when my phone rang. I looked at Jagger who was in my arms and smiled.

"I think that's daddy." He smiled and giggled which made me laugh. I went and picked up my phone and saw I was right.

"Hey babe."

"_Hey kitten what's up?"_

"Oh nothing I'm running Jagger's bath right now" I walked into the bathroom and stopped the water so that it wasn't to full. I put my phone down and put it on speaker before I layed Jagger down to undress him.

"_I wish I was there to help. Listen babe our flight was delayed so I will be home a little later then I thought so don't wait up for me."_ As soon as I put Jagger in the water he smiled and looked adorable.

"Oh okay, well since we won't see you until later then I guess we have to show you your surprise tomorrow morning." When Dean was gone, one of Jagger's teeth finally started to pop up. He was a much happier boy now.

"_What is it?"_

"I can't tell you over the phone so I guess you'll have to wait, sorry babe."

"_That's not very nice kitten." _I laughed. _"Alright babe I gotta go, me and the boys are gonna grab something to eat before the plane, I love you."_

"I love you too." We hung up and I finished washing Jagger. I took a picture of him and sent it to Dean. When he was done I wrapped him in a little towel and dried him off before dressing him. I rocked him to sleep and put him to bed, it wasn't long after that I fell asleep.

When I woke up in the morning I felt a pair of arms around my waist and I smiled. I turned over and kissed him lightly on the lips before quietly getting out of bed. I went to the bathroom before heading to Jagger's room. When I saw he was awake I grabbed him and gave him a kiss before walking out to the dining room.

I put Jagger in his high chair and went to the fridge and grabbed him strawberry and banana baby food and warmed up his bottle. Yes my baby was starting on baby food and it made me want to cry. I was feeding him and Jagger seemed to love it. He looked so cute when he smiled and you could see his little tooth. I had just fed him the last spoonful when Dean walked out, he smiled when he saw us.

"Hey look who is up" he laughed and leaned to kiss me. "Hi" he mumbled against my lips before kissing me again. When Jagger realized who it was he started banging on his high chair. Dean laughed and took him out of his seat and kissed all over his face.

"Hey big man daddy missed you. Were you good for mommy?"

"He was excellent which reminds me want to see your surprise now?" He nodded and I took Jagger from him.

"Jagger hey tell daddy ah" I opened my mouth wide and Jagger copied me and you could see his tooth. Dean laughed and took him from me.

"Way to go big man you have your first tooth!" I laughed.

"Not quite, it didn't pop up all the way yet but he is much happier now." Dean nodded.

"Are you hungry I was gonna make breakfast."

"Yea I'm starving." I nodded and walked into the kitchen with Dean and Jagger following me. I gave Dean his bottle to feed him and they sat on the counter while I made Dean and I eggs. After they were done we stood in the kitchen and ate and put our dishes in the sink when we were done.

"So what do you want to do today?"

"Nothing but lay in bed all day with you and him." I smiled.

"Sounds great." He grabbed my hand and walked into our room. We layed in bed all day and didn't move. At one point me and Jagger fell asleep on Dean and he fell asleep to. We all woke up about 5 and I got up to make us dinner.

"Hey Dean wanna feed him his little dinner meal?"

"Of course where is it?" I went and grabbed his meal out of the fridge and gave it to Dean.

"Be careful he likes to spit it out sometimes." He laughed and put Jagger in his high chair. I finished making mine and Dean's dinner which was chicken with gravy and mashed potatoes. Sitting down I saw Dean was just finishing feeding Jagger.

"What time did you get home?" He finished chewing before answering.

"A little after midnight. You were out when I came in so I checked on Jagger and then came in and pulled you to me. I haven't slept that good for a week." I smiled.

"Charmer." He laughed and we finished our meal. Dean gave Jagger his bath and changed him before we put him to sleep. We were currently laying with sheets wrapped around our naked bodies. We decided to have some fun when Jagger went to bed. Dean was stroking hair while I was tracing patterns on his chest.

"I missed you guys."

"We missed you to. I especially missed you when Jagger went to bed and I was all alone." He chuckled.

"I feel your pain sweetheart. I would be watching stuff on the network and find myself hard as a rock. I would soon realize it was one of your matches or one of our segments together and I would just stare at you in your gear. God I think I'm getting hard again." I laughed and kissed his chest.

"Are you excited to leave on Friday?" We were leaving because I was making my return on Monday against AJ.

"Yea I'm excited to get back. I just hope they don't hound me about Phil."

"I'm sure they won't but if they do I'm sure you'll give them a piece of your mind." I laughed and he kissed my head before pulling me close.

"Get some sleep kitten, I love you."

"I love you too, and I'm happy your home."

"Me too."

/*/

"What the fuck do you mean you had MRSA!" Dean and Jagger looked at me as I yelled into the phone at my brother. I had just listened his podcast he did with our friend Colt Cabana.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry, you were pregnant and you didn't need the stress."

"Phil you could have died."

"I know Soph and I really am sorry but I am okay now I finished the antibiotics and followed up with the doctor and he said I'm all good."

"Well that's good but I'm still pissed."

"I'll make it up to you Sophia I promise. I gotta go, I'm late for my fitting I love you."

"I love you too." I hung up and fell on to the bed. We were on the bus on our way to North Carolina for Raw.

"You all right sweetheart?" I looked over at him and Jagger and nodded.

"Yea. I understand why he did it I just wish he didn't. How much longer until we get there?"

"About 5 more hours and then we will be checked into the hotel and be able to relax for the next two days." We decided to stay in the hotel so Jagger wasn't always sleeping in a bus. I nodded.

"I'm gonna take a nap to get rid of this headache, wake me when we get there?"

"Of course, I love you."

"I love you too" he leaned down and kissed me before he got up and grabbed Jagger and left the room. I turned over and pulled to blanket to my chin before I fell into a deep sleep.

I was woken up, after what felt like days, to someone shaking me.

"Babe we are here, Roman and Seth took Jagger to the suite." I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "How are you feeling kitten?" I allowed him to help me up and pull me to his chest.

"Better, still pissed but I'll get over it. Where are our bags?" Dean grabbed my hand and we left the bus and entered the hotel.

"I took them up before I woke you. I'm surprised you didn't wake up when I swore because I pinched my finger collapsing Jagger's pack-and-play." I laughed and snuggled into his side. We walked into our room and saw Jagger playing on the floor with Roman.

"Hey man thanks for watching him." Roman stood up and handed Jagger to Dean.

"Not a problem man, see you guys when we get back." We nodded and Roman left. We walked into our bedroom and we layed down with Jagger in between us.

"Dean?"

"Yeah kitten."

"Did you know that Phil was sick?" He looked at me and sighed.

"Yea he told me, I was going to tell you before he said not to because you were pregnant and didn't need the stress and I agreed with him."

"Okay I get that but I had Jagger 4 months ago, why didn't you tell me after he was born?"

"I didn't think it was my place to, I thought you would have rather heard it from Phil."

"I don't care who told me, I would have rather you told me then to find out on that fucking podcast."

"I get your upset baby and I am sorry I didn't tell you but your brother asked me not to. He said he wanted to be the one to tell you and I was in no position to argue with that. As much as it may seem like I don't care what your brother thinks of me but I do. I know how close you two are and I want to get along with him and that is finally happening." I sighed and let Jagger wrap his little hand around my finger.

"I understand I just wish someone told me is all." He nodded and reached over and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I know babe and I'm sorry." I gave him a small smile and got up and moved so I was straddling him.

"Its okay. I'm sorry I lost my temper and snapped at you, you didn't deserve it." He moved his hands to my hips and rubbed up and down.

"Yes I did, you deserved to know and I kept it from you because I didn't want your brother pissed at me. God that sounded like I was high school." I laughed and leaned down and kissed him. We pulled back and smiled at each other before our lips met again. Jagger let out a grunt that made us look at him. He was smiling and clapping his little hands making us laugh. I got off Dean and picked my son up.

"You are just to cute for your own good handsome. You hungry?" He grunted again and started squirming. "I'll take that as a yes. You wanna hold him while I feed him?" Dean nodded and followed us out to the living area. Dean sat on the couch with Jagger in his lap and I fed him his little meal. He thought it was funny to spit some of it out and got his shirt dirty.

"Why don't you go change him and I will order dinner then we can just hang out." I nodded and took Jagger from him. I walked in and picked out his pajamas Nikki got him. After he was dressed I took a picture of him and sent it to her. I was bent over fixing Jagger's pants when I felt a pair of hands slip themselves into my back pockets and squeeze my ass.

"Better be careful doing that around the baby Dean, don't want him picking up that habit like he did with your hair pulling." He chuckled and pulled me up and against his chest.

"Its not my fault his mother is a tease." It was my turn to laugh.

"How was I teasing you I was changing our son pants." He laughed again.

"Alright sweetheart you win, I order us a romantic dinner so is little man ready to go down?"

"Yup I just have to get his bottle." He kissed my head and gave my ass another squeeze.

"I'll get it, be right back gorgeous." He walked out and grabbed Jagger's bottle. I picked the baby up and kissed his nose before settling on the bed, leaving a little room so Dean could slip in behind me. Dean came in and handed me Jagger's bottle and slipped in behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and started to rock us. This is something that we have done since Jagger was born and we find it to be the only way he will sometimes go to sleep.

Jagger fell asleep after 15 minutes and we tucked him into his pack-and-play and went to enjoy the dinner Dean ordered us.

"Are you excited for Monday kitten?" I looked over and nodded.

"Yea I'm happy to be back. I have a meeting at like 3 with Stephanie and Hunter to talk about my return and what will happen that night."

"I know I'll be there to. Remember Dean Ambrose Property." I laughed.

"How could I forget, you practically yell it every time a guy looks at me. Not to mention its on my ring gear." He laughed.

"Hey I love that ring gear" I laughed and rolled my eyes. Dean looked at me and smirked. "Did you just roll those beautiful eyes baby?" I looked at him and smirked before shrugging. I was ready for when he jumped at me and I just got out of they way and put the table between us.

"Don't make me chase you kitten it won't end well." I laughed and shrugged again. The door opened to reveal Roman and Seth. They looked between us and laughed.

"Should we be concerned?" I shook my head.

"Will you guys watch Jagger for a bit?"

"Of course why?" I looked over at Dean and blew him a kiss before running out the open door. I heard him running behind me and I ran faster.

"Oh you are in so much trouble when I get you kitten." I jumped in the elevator and shut the doors just in time to keep Dean out. I made it to the lobby and saw Brie and Daniel. I walked over to them while keeping watch for Dean.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Soph. Why are you so out of breathe?"

"Running from Dean."

"Well I think he might have found you." Daniel pointed over to where Dean was. He was just coming out of the stairwell before he looked up and smirked. He started walking towards us and I turned to Brie and Daniel.

"Bye guys!" I took off towards the elevator again. The doors opened on some random floor and I looked down the hallway to see AJ just about to enter her room.

"AJ!" She looked down the hall and smiled at me as I approached her.

"Hey Soph what's up?"

"I'm running from Dean because I rolled my eyes at him. Mind if I hide here for a bit." She laughed and nodded. We sat and talked only to interrupted by a knock on the door.

"AJ its Dean you in there?" I covered my mouth trying to hold my laughter in.

"I'm not here." She nodded and I ran to hide under the bed. I couldn't see them but I could hear them.

"Hey Dean what's up."

"Have you seen Sophia?" I had to cover my mouth again.

"No I'm sorry I haven't."

"Oh okay see you later." I heard the door close and rolled out from under the bed.

"Thanks for that AJ he is-" I stopped mid sentence when I saw Dean was standing there smirking and AJ was behind him laughing. "You traitor!" Dean came over and I pushed him and tried to make a run for it but he was to fast and caught my waist before throwing me over his shoulder.

"Thank you AJ, see you tomorrow." Dean said as we walked out of the room.

"Bye guys, remember to practice safe sex!" We both laughed and we walked into the elevator. We got to our floor and Dean still hasn't put me done. I started squirming which made him laugh and smack my ass. We walked in and I heard Seth and Roman laugh.

"Looks like he got you baby girl." I saw them when Dean was taking us into our room.

"Guys call 911!" They laughed as did Dean. He shut the door but not to loud because Jagger was still sleeping. He threw me on the bed and got on top of me.

"Ha I caught you. Do you know what happens to naughty kittens when they run away?" I felt my heart race.

"You let them go?" He laughed before he got the look on his face that I see in the ring all the time.

"Not a chance sweetheart, they get fucked hard." I moaned when his hand slipped into my panties. He covered my mouth with his hand. "You need to be quiet. If I hear one noise come out of you, you will be over my knee before you can blink." I nodded.

Lets just say that this night was one of the best nights of my life.

**A/N: I got the MRSA part from listening to Punk's podcast with Cabana. I have no clue if its true i just thought it would be something I could add to the story! Review to let me know what you think :)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37:**

It was Monday afternoon and we were getting ready to go to our meeting with Stephanie and Hunter. I was wearing a black skin tight dress with a white blazer and my black high-heeled boots. I put 2 simple braids on the sides of my head and kept my natural curls. I was one hot mama if I do say so myself. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Dean dressing Jagger in his "I'm With The Hounds of Justice" onesie.

"That's not the onesie I pulled out." Dean looked up and gave me a look before picking our son up.

"There was no way in hell my son was wearing a Dolph Ziggler onesie." I laughed and kissed his cheek. He pushed me back and checked me out.

"Are you checking me out Mr. Ambrose."

"You bet your sweet ass I am you look hot. Doesn't mommy look pretty Jagger?" Jagger smiled which made me smile.

"Well thank you that's very nice. You ready to go?" Dean nodded and I took Jagger from him while he grabbed our bags. The bus was taking us to the arena because we were leaving for the next city. When we got to the arena we dropped the bags off in the locker room and walked to Stephanie's office. We were taking Jagger with us for two reason, one because there was no one to watch him right now and two because Stephanie wanted to see him. We got to their office and knocked. The door opened to reveal Stephanie. She smiled when she saw us.

"Hey guys come in. Oh and you must be Jagger, he looks just like you Dean. Can I hold him?" I nodded and gave him to her.

"Be careful he likes to pull hair." Hunter and Stephanie laughed.

"Alright Sophia so for tonight we have you interrupting AJ and challenging her for your title back. You'll win and Dean will come out to the ring. Since they are face right now you'll smile and hug or kiss we really don't care. Smackdown you only have a promo and then throughout the next couple weeks there will be matches to see who your next opponent will be." I smiled and looked at Dean who was smiling to.

"Sounds great. I have some changes I want to make to my ring gear." Dean looked at me confused.

"Okay lets hear it."

"Instead of my top saying Dean Ambrose Property on it, I thought we could change it to Sophia Ambrose." Hunter and Stephanie smiled. Jagger started making a grunting noise and we all looked to see him looking at Hunter's tie. We laughed and Dean took him from Stephanie before we went back to the conversation.

"I think that is a great idea. I'll have Sandra whip something up for Smackdown tomorrow." We smiled and stood to shake their hands before we left for catering. We sat down and Dean looked over at me and smiled.

"Sophia Ambrose?" I smiled and shrugged.

"What that is my name. I thought you would like it, it shows everyone that I belong to you permanently now. Besides I like my name." He chuckled and leaned in and kissed me.

"I love you Mrs. Ambrose." I smiled.

"I love you too Mr. Ambrose." We sat there and ate until it was time for me to get ready for my match.

I was pulling my gear out when I turned to look at Dean.

"I'm not wearing that shirt until it has the new logo." He looked up from rocking Jagger to sleep and nodded.

"Figured you wouldn't, wear the red gear." I laughed.

"You only want me to wear the red gear because it shows almost as much cleavage as the shirt did." He laughed and shrugged.

"Caught me." I laughed and walked into the bathroom to change. When I was done I walked out and put my clothes away before looking at Dean.

"Who is gonna watch little man when you come out?" Dean stood up with our sleeping son and wrapped an arm around me.

"Nikki said she would watch him." I nodded and kissed him before kissing Jagger's head. He grabbed my hand and walked me to the gorilla. I kissed each of them again.

"I love you I'll see you out there." I nodded and kissed him again.

"I love you too." I stood by and watched on the monitor as AJ was talking.

"Your on Sophia" I looked over and nodded.

_My music played and I skipped out mocking AJ. I skipped all around the ring before climbing in. I grabbed a mic and smiled at her. The crowd was cheering and chanting "Mrs. Ambrose" which made me smile._

"_Hey AJ" I smiled and waved at her. She looked at me warily._

"_Sophia. What are you doing here? Last time I checked you were to busy having a kid and playing house to come and compete." I smiled. Me and her talked and I allowed her to mention Jagger._

"_Oh I was but I am back now and I thought what better way to spend my day back then to challenge you for the diva's championship. I mean lets face it if I didn't get pregnant I would still be champion and you would still be sitting in your padded cell." The crowd cheered and started chanting "You are Crazy."_

"_Who do you think you are coming out here? I stepped up when you left, I have been here wrestling while you have been out burping babies and changing diapers. You don't deserve to have a chance at MY title." I smirked at her._

"_Why is that AJ are you afraid of losing to someone who has just returned and hasn't been in a ring for months? Here is an idea lets not leave it up to you lets leave it up to them." I pointed to the crowd. "Would you guys like to see a championship match between myself and AJ right now?" The crowd screamed and did Daniel's "Yes" chant._

"_Alright fine, but I am going to make you wish you never came back." I smirked and tossed my mic out of the ring as a ref came down. AJ gave him the belt which he raised before signaling for the bell. We both ran at each other and locked up with AJ getting the advantage. I elbowed her in here stomach and broke the hold before sending her into the ropes. I dropped kicked her when she bounced back._

"_Best Diva in The World!" The crowd cheered and starting chanting for Phil. I smiled and picked AJ up by her hair but she slapped me and pushed me into the turnbuckle. She came over and started kicking me in my stomach before the ref told her to back up. As she was arguing with the ref I got into position and as soon as she turned around I speared her and covered._

_1..2..3_

_The ref ring the bell and I stood up when he gave me my belt._

"_Here is your winner and new diva's champion, Sophia!" The crowd cheered and my theme song played. I was standing on the turnbuckle when my theme stopped and the shield theme started. I tossed my hair over one shoulder and held my title on the other while I watched Dean walk down and jump the barrier. He walked into the ring and smirked at me. He moved his finger in a come here motion. I slowly smiled before walking over to him. _

_He cupped my face and pulled me into a kiss. The crowd went crazy and started chanting "Mrs. Ambrose" again. Dean pulled back and raised my arm up again before we walked up the ramp and backstage._

As soon as I was backstage I was attacked with a hug by AJ.

"That was amazing Sophia!"

"I agree. I'm gonna miss you." She pulled back and smiled.

"You will see my when you get home and at the wedding since your my maid of honor. I gotta go call Phil see you guys." We waved and I turned to look at Dean and smiled. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me.

"That was amazing sweetheart. I didn't know she was going to say something about you having the baby." We were walking down the hall hand in hand back to the locker room.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. I know you were upset when I didn't agree to tell them when we found out so I thought this would make up for it. Besides a lot of people know already why I was out." Dean nodded and gave me a quick kiss before opening the locker room door for me. He patted my ass as I walked in making me laugh. I saw Nikki in there and Jagger awake in his arms.

"There is your mommy and daddy. He was watching you guys on TV and wouldn't look away." I smiled and took Jagger from her.

"Hi handsome. Was he good Nikki?" I asked as Dean pulled me and Jagger onto his lap. She nodded.

"He was perfect. Nice match by the way Soph but don't get use to that title. I'll be winning the contenders tournament and it will be mine." She said playfully making me laugh.

"I look forward to it. Thanks for watching him."

"Not a problem. I'll see you guys later." She kissed Jagger's cheek before leaving. I leaned back and snuggled into Dean and we watched Raw as a family until it was time for Dean to leave and meet the guys for there match against the New Age Outlaws.

"I'll see you guys in a bit, remember not to open that door sweetheart or else you know what will happen." I blushed making him chuckle. He kissed me before kissing Jagger's head and left. I sat down on the bench with Jagger in my lap. When he saw Dean walking out he started clapping.

"There is daddy!" Jagger giggled and kept clapping. It was Seth and Dean against the NAO. It was getting towards the end when I saw Road Dog throw Dean into the steps. You could see the cut on his chin from here. Jagger didn't like that he did that because he started crying.

"Shh sweetie its okay. Daddy's okay little man." I rubbed his back and he calmed down a little. I held him in my arms and watched as the boys picked up the win. I left the locker room with Jagger and met Dean at the gorilla.

"You okay babe?" He looked at me and I saw the towel he was holding was covered in blood.

"I have to go get it stitched. What's wrong with him?" Jagger noticed Dean and started crying again.

"Oh baby its okay. He saw you take that hit and did not like it at all." I rocked him back and forth as Dean walked over to look at him.

"Hey hey little man, its okay." At the sound of Dean's voice Jagger stopped crying. We walked to the trainer's room and I had to stand back as they washed it out and stitched him up. I was unable to look, while Jagger just stared at them like "what the hell are you doing to him?" When they were done, Dean stood up and walked over towards us and took Jagger from me, cradling him against his chest and kissing his head.

We walked to the locker room and I changed and took Jagger while Dean changed. We walked back to the bus and went right to bed. Jagger and me were laying on Dean's chest. I was pulling face's at Jagger making him smile and Dean was rubbing both of our backs. Jagger fell asleep and I moved so Dean could get up and lay him down. He came back and I went back to resting my head on his chest.

"He was not a fan of what happened to you tonight. Neither was I." Dean chuckled and kissed my head.

"I know but I'm okay I have had way worse than this."

"Don't remind me. I love you Dean."

"I love you too Sophia. Get some sleep because if we wake up before him tomorrow I am definitely taking advantage of it." I laughed and leaned up and kissed him before falling asleep.

/*/

I woke up that morning feeling great. Turning over I saw Dean was asleep, I got up quietly and checked on Jagger who was also still asleep. Looking back at Dean I got an idea. I got back on the bed and kneeled beside him, careful not to wake him, and pulled the sheet down along with his boxers. I ran hand up and down his length while teasingly caressing his thigh, I continued this until he grew hard. I leaned down and kissed the tip before taking him in my mouth. I heard him starting to wake up and soon felt a large hand wrap itself in my hair.

"Don't stop kitten" I inwardly smiled and increased my speed as well as add a hand to follow my mouth. I felt him twitch in my mouth and I knew he was close.

"Sophia" he growled when he climaxed. I took everything he gave me before sitting up. I was met with a sloppy kiss that I happily returned. He rolled me onto my back and swiftly tore off my panties before entering me. He set a fast pace and I met him thrust for thrust. It wasn't long until we both finished quietly saying each others name, careful not to wake the baby up. Breathing hard he pulled out of me and gathered me in his arms and kissed my forehead.

"I love you Dean."

"I love you too Sophia. Happy Birthday." I pulled back and looked at him to see him smiling at me.

"I never told you when my birthday was, which now that I said I find weird." He laughed and pulled me back to his chest.

"I may have googled you after I first saw you. A first name just wasn't enough for me" I laughed. "I know not a lot of people don't know because you don't like to make a big deal of it but I am taking you out after the show. Roman and Seth already agreed to watch Jagger." Like he heard his name, we soon heard Jagger making noises and laughed. Dean got up and got him before bringing him to lay down with us.

"Tell mommy happy birthday Jagger." Jagger looked at me and clapped making me laugh. I took him from Dean and kissed all over his face. Dean smiled and walked over to grab two boxes from his bag and sat back down next to us.

"I got these while you and AJ had your girl day. This one is from Jagger and this one is from me." He placed a rectangle box in front of me and a square box. I picked up the one from Jagger and opened it, smiling. It was a necklace with a little charm that had Jagger's initials on them.

"Aw Dean its beautiful I love it. Oh and thank you handsome man." I kissed Jagger's head and he giggled. I picked up the one from Dean and opened it and my smile got bigger. Dean cleared his throat before talking.

"Its one of those Pandora bracelets. There are a kitten charm, for obvious reason's, a baby foot print charm for the little man and a charm I had specially made with our wedding date on it." I looked over and pulled him to me, making our lips meet.

"Its perfect Dean thank you. Thank you for both of these I will always wear them." He

smiled and kissed me again. We eventually got up and changed before going to eat. While we were eating my phone rang and I saw it was Phil.

"Hey Phil." Jagger looked up from playing with Dean and clapped making me laugh.

"_Hey shorty, happy birthday."_

"Thanks Phil, how are the final wedding touches going?"

"_They are going good. That reminds me, since Jagger can't walk yet are you just carrying him down the isle?"_

Jagger was the ring bearer for the wedding and he was going to look adorable.

"Yeah I will then I will just give him to Dean before AJ comes down."

"_Sounds perfect shorty I will let her know. Speaking of your lovely husband does he know what today is?"_

I had Phil on speaker so Jagger could hear him and Dean rolled his eyes making me laugh.

"Yes he does and I got a bracelet from him and he got Jagger a necklace to give me. Can you say hello to your nephew who is just staring at my phone."

"_Hey Jag man wants up buddy?"_

Jagger giggled and started clapping again making all of us laugh.

"_Alright Soph I'll call you later love you."_

"Love you too." I hung up and I saw Dean had a look on his face. I got up and went over to sit on the leg Jagger wasn't. I took his face in my hands and kissed him.

"I'm sorry about him. He knows that I don't tell anyone about my birthday I guess he just thought this would be the same way." He looked at me and sighed.

"Well technically you didn't tell me when it was I found out on my own. I understand where the question would come from it just bothered me is all."

"Don't let it, we know how my brother is." He nodded and kissed me again. Roman and Seth finally decided to grace us with their presence.

"About time you guys got up." They laughed and Jagger just looked at them.

"So what is so special about tonight that your taking Sophia out Dean?" Seth sat in my unoccupied seat and Jagger started banging on the table. Seth smiled and picked him up and was talking to him. Obviously Seth still hasn't learned because Jagger reached up and pulled his hair again. He scowled and held Jagger back out to be taken. I laughed and took him and put him in my lap where he just snuggled.

"We have this new thing about having date night once or twice a week." They both nodded and we continued talking and hanging out until it was time to leave for Smackdown. I dressed Jagger in his "My Mommy is the Best Diva in the World" onesie and some shorts since it was the middle of July. Dean came in the room, freshly showered and wearing shorts and a t-shirt that seem to be sticking to his muscles.

"See something you like darling?"

"Oh yea" he laughed and kissed me. I was wearing shorts, my Hounds of Justice shirt Dean gave me and sandals. We packed everything up and headed into the arena. After this we were heading to New Jersey for house shows and then we were headed home. The European tour was in 2 weeks, me and Dean agreed to ask John and Nikki if we can travel with them.

"I'm gonna take Jagger and go see Nikki." Dean nodded and kissed me.

"Alright meet us in catering. I'll stop by Sandra and see if she has your new top." I nodded and smiled before kissing him again. I walked to the diva's locker room and walked in. I saw Brie and Nikki along with Eva "Botch Every Move" Marie and Summer "I'm gonna keep throwing you into the post and mess up your shoulder" Rae.

"Hey guys" they looked up and Brie and Nikki smiled.

"Hey Sophia. Hey my little Jag man have you been good for mommy and daddy?" Nikki took him from me and Jagger smiled and giggled.

"He has been perfect. He is actually some of the reason I'm here. For the European tour I was wondering if me, Dean and little man could travel with you and John. I don't know how he will do on a crowded plane and I don't want him to have a melt down."

"Absolutely. Me and John were actually going to ask you that ourselves. I don't want my godson surrounded by loud, obnoxious wrestlers anyway." I smiled.

"Thanks Nikki, it means a lot." Summer, who hasn't been paying attention looked over and gave a fake smile.

"Hey Sophia its nice to see you. Is this your son?" I nodded.

"He is cute, how long ago did you have him?"

"4 months ago." She nodded.

"By the looks of it, it must be hard to get to the gym with a little one." Brie and Nikki scoffed while I just looked at her.

"Its not especially with Dean there to help but thank you for your concern. I gotta go guys I'll see you later." I took Jagger from Nikki and walked out. I could feel the tears in my eyes and it pissed me off that she had that effect on me. Wiping my eyes I walked into catering and sat down at a table and waited for the boys.

"Hey little punk!" I looked up from playing with Jagger and saw Dolph pull out a chair.

"Hey Dolph what's up?"

"Not much. Is this the little guy?" I nodded.

"Yup this is Jagger." Dolph smiled and grabbed Jagger's little hand.

"He is beautiful Soph, he looks just like Dean." I nodded and kissed my son's head.

"He acts like me to." We turned around to see all 3 shield members walking towards us. Dean leaned down and gave me a kiss before he took Jagger and sat next to me. He wrapped an arm around me and kept me close to his body.

"Alright Soph I gotta go I'll see you later."

"You got it bye Dolph." He waved and got up and walked away. I looked at Dean and shook my head.

"Don't shake that head at me darlin he needs to take a hike." I let out a little laugh.

"Here I got your top for you." He handed me my new top that had "Sophia Ambrose" on the back. Summer's words came back to me and I started to feel self conscious. Dean must have noticed because I heard him speak.

"Hey what's that look for?" I shook my head and put a small smile on my face.

"What look? I'm fine." He gave me a look before handing Jagger over to Roman.

"Can you watch him for a few minutes." Roman nodded. Dean stood up and grabbed my hand pulling me out of catering. We came to a couple of boxes and Dean lifted me up and put me on one before standing between my legs.

"I know you were lying back there. Want to know I how I know? When you are lying you move your finger's a lot. So I want the truth now, what was with the look when I gave you your shirt. Your not having seconds thoughts of having this done are you?"

"No its no that its just-" I took a deep breathe. "When I was in the locker room Summer was there and asked if that was my son. I told her yes and she said by the looks of it it must be hard getting to the gym with a baby." He sighed and lifted my chin up with his thumb and pointer finger.

"Sweetheart you know that is not true. You look so amazing its crazy. If I were someone else in this company and I didn't know you, there would be no way in hell I could tell you had a baby 4 months ago. Do not let that airhead make you think otherwise okay? Promise you won't let those things get to you."

"I promise."

"Good." He kissed me and we ended up getting into a little make-out session.

"Lets go get Jagger and head to the locker room so I can see you in your new top." He lifted me off the crate and we headed back to catering to grab our son before walking to the locker room.

We were relaxing in the locker room when there was a knock on the door. Dean opened it to reveal a producer of the show standing there.

"Hey Dean, hey Sophia I just wanted to let you know and there was a last minute change to the script. Your promo got move to Monday, tonight you two have a match against Summer Rae and Fandango." I nodded and Dean thanked him before closing the door. I layed Jagger down to play with his toys and I went in to change without a word. I was finishing my hair when the bathroom door opened to reveal Dean and Jagger.

"You okay baby?" I turned and nodded.

"Yea I am just ready to show her I am perfectly fine and ready to be here." Dean smiled and walked over to me and kissed my head.

"That's my girl!" I smiled.

"We have someone to watch little man?"

"I'll do it baby girl." We turned to see Roman walk in and I smiled.

"Thanks Roman." He nodded and Dean handed our son to him.

"Alright Jagger Michael you behave for you uncle while me and daddy are gone" he smiled and clapped his hands making us all laugh.

"Do you want me and Seth to just take him to the bus after the show so you guys can leave?" I looked at Dean and he nodded.

"Yea that would be great. See you guys in a bit." He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the gorilla. I saw Summer was already out there with her goon of a partner Fandango.

"This is like deja vu from the night after Hell-In-A-Cell." I laughed and nodded.

"Yea well lets just hope she doesn't throw me into the barricade again." He nodded.

_The Shield's music played and Dean walked out onto the stage. The crowd was confused why he came out on the ramp until my music went off. I walked out and held my title above my head. I looked over at Dean who had his hand out for me to take. I put my hand in his and he gave it a kiss before leading me to the ring. He held open the ropes for me and I smiled at him._

_Dean and Fandango decided to start the match so I gave Dean a kiss before stepping onto the apron. Throughout the match Dean was dominating Fandango. Being the baby he was Fadango tagged Summer in forcing Dean to tag me in. I got in the ring and tackled Summer to the ground. I pulled her up by her hair and slapped her in the face. I rolled her up for a pin but was thrown off when Fandango got back in the ring. Dean came in and started beating the shit out of him._

"_Put your hands on my wife again and I'll kill you!" He yelled as the ref separated them. I put my hand on Dean's chest and told him it was okay. He nodded and got back on the apron as I turned my attention back to Summer. I walked over and threw her into the ropes and hit her with a clothesline. I turned her over on her stomach and put her in my submission. I saw Fandango get back in the ring but was immediately tackled by Dean and thrown back out._

_I added more pressure and Summer finally tapped. I broke the hold and stood up only to be swept up in the air by Dean._

"_Here are your winners, Dean and Sophia Ambrose!" I smiled and took my title from Dean before kissing him and heading to the back._

We went back to the locker room and showered. I was in the middle of my shower when I felt a pair of lips on my neck.

"Dean no Roman, Seth and Jagger are right out there."

"Has never stopped us before besides its not my fault you look hot in your ring gear." He turned me around and backed me against the shower wall. He lifted me up before he entered me.

"Oh god Dean" I breathed out trying to be quiet.

"God your still so tight kitten" he growled into my ear.

"Dean faster please."

"Anything for the birthday girl." He sped up and I felt myself falling apart in his arms.

"Dean!" I called out and I heard him groan before I felt his hot seed fill me. We caught our breathe before he set me on my feet and we showered. I dried off and dressed in a white summer dress that stops above my knees and has a small black belt around my waist. I walked out and saw Dean was there but not the boys or Jagger.

"Where did they go?"

"They went to the bus, Jagger was getting tired. You look hot baby" I blushed and put on my heels.

"Well you look very nice yourself babe." Dean was wearing nice jeans and a black shirt with his leather jacket. "Where are we going?" I asked as we walked out of the building to a car that Dean hired. Dean didn't tell me and just smirked before helping me in the car. After a few minutes we pulled up to a nice restaurant. Dean helped me out before poking his head back in.

"Thanks man we should be done in about an hour and then you can take us back to the arena." The driver nodded and drove off. Dean grabbed my hand and lead me into the restaurant.

"Hi we have a reservation under Ambrose." The hostess nodded and led us back to a secluded table that had a romantic setting. Dean pulled my chair out and I smiled and thanked him. He sat down across from me and took his menu.

"Hello I'm your waiter Scott, can I start you off with something to drink and an appetizer?"

"She will have some wine and I will have a bourbon. What appetizer do you want babe?"

"The bruschetta with chicken sounds good" the waiter nodded and left.

"Dean you didn't need to bring me here. I would have been happy to just grab some takeout and eat with you and the baby."

"I know but its your birthday and its the first one we are spending together. To make things even my birthday is December 7th so you can take me wherever you want."

"That passed already why didn't you tell me?" He shrugged.

"Probably the same reason you didn't. I'm not a big fan of people making a big deal of my birthday either." I nodded and leaned across the table to kiss him.

"Well thank you for everything today." He blushed.

"Its not a problem baby."

"Did I just make you blush?" He gave me a look and I laughed.

"Hush before I spank your ass right here." It was my turn to blush before looking back down at my menu. Dinner was wonderful, the food was great. Dean even slow danced with me on the dance floor. It was great. We got back to the bus and saw everyone was awake.

"Hey what are you guys doing up?"

"Jagger didn't like that you guys weren't here and has been crying for the last 2 hours." I looked over and saw Jagger was laying in between the 2 men on the couch with a binky in his mouth. "He finally stopped when I said you guys were here." I walked over and picked my baby up and held him close.

"Hey little man its okay. Sorry guys I think he is cutting another tooth."

"Its okay Sophia, my daughter was the same way. Did you guys have fun?" I nodded and smiled at Dean.

"It was wonderful. Thanks for watching him."

"No problem, night guys." We waved to them and they went to their bunks. I walked over and grabbed Jagger's bottle and took his binky from him. Dean sat next to me as I opened Jagger's mouth a little.

"He okay?" I nodded.

"Yup and I was right there is another little tooth trying to push its way up next to the one he already has." I took the bottle and put it in his mouth while gently rocking him back and forth. He soon fell asleep and me and Dean went to tuck him in. We both changed out of our clothes and got into to bed to cuddle.

"Thank you for everything today Dean it was great."

"I already told you sweetheart its no problem." I kissed his chest.

"I love you Dean." He tilted my head up and kissed me.

"I love you too Sophia. Happy birthday." I smiled and kissed him again before cuddling back into his chest.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38:**

It was a couple days after my birthday and we were on our way home. Jagger has been crying all a lot because of this tooth so Stephanie and Hunter let us go home early. Now we were home for a week before we are heading to the UK. Jagger was currently taking a nap while I was making me and Dean lunch.

"How much longer until we are home?" Dean finished chewing before he answered.

"About an hour to an hour and a half. How much longer until that tooth pops up?" Me and Dean haven't been getting much sleep for the past few days. It wasn't like we were at each others throats but we were definitely feeling the effects of it.

"If its anything like his last one it should pop up in the next few days." Dean nodded. After lunch we went back and saw Jagger was still asleep. We both layed down and passed out. I was woken up when I heard Jagger's cries. I got up and picked him up out of his pack-and-play.

"Oh baby its okay. That tooth is not being nice is it?" I walked out and got the baby Orajel. Dean walked out and sat next to us.

"Want me to hold him?" I nodded and passed him to Dean before applying the Orajel to his gums.

"There you go handsome that should help." His cries calmed down and he snuggled into Dean's chest. We were home about an hour later and I couldn't be happier. Jagger was acting much more like himself after giving him the medicine.

"Hey baby why don't you go lay down and I will watch him" Dean said as he pushed a lock of hair behind my ear.

"Are you sure? You need sleep to babe."

"I will after you nap. Don't argue with me darling you know you won't win." I gave a little laugh before I kissed him and Jagger. I went into my room and layed down. It wasn't long until I passed out.

/*/

I woke up a couple hours later feeling great. I got up and used the bathroom before walking out to the living room. Dean was asleep on the couch with Jagger asleep on his chest. I smiled and made my way into the kitchen to make some dinner. Dinner took about 2 hours to make. I walked into the living room and saw both Jagger and Dean were waking up.

"Hey how was your nap?" I asked as I sat down next to them and pushed Dean's hair out of his face.

"It was good I feel much better, how was yours?"

"Amazing. Come on I just finished dinner." He nodded and walked to the table while I made our plates. I alternated from eating myself to feeding Jagger his little meal. Since he took another nap with Dean, Jagger was wide awake when it came time for him to go to bed.

He was laying on his stomach on the floor while I sat down there with him playing with his toys. We were soon joined by Dean who had just gotten out of the shower. I was laying down on the floor watching Jagger and Dean had his head on my stomach.

"Sorry he won't go down. I didn't expect either of us to fall asleep." I ran my hand through his hair and gently scratched his scalp. I heard him sigh in content.

"Its alright Dean, you have nothing to be sorry for. You were both tired and you needed it. He will go down soon. Tomorrow I have to go get my last dress fitting down with AJ I should be home about 2." He nodded and we just layed there watching our son. Sure enough an hour later Jagger was ready to go down. We rocked him to sleep and put him in his room before going to ours. We fell asleep as soon as our head's hit our pillows.

I was woken up the next morning by the sound of Jagger's giggle. I opened my eyes and looked up to see him and Dean standing in front of me.

"Good job little man you got mommy up now we can show her our surprise." I scrunched my eyebrows up and sat up against the headboard.

"What is this surprise?" Dean looked at me and smiled before looking back at Jagger.

"Ready little man tell mommy ah" Dean opened his mouth wide and so did Jagger. I looked closer and saw Jagger's little tooth popped up. I clapped and smiled.

"Yay Jagger you got another tooth buddy!" I smiled at him and he smiled back. I took him from Dean and kissed his cheek. We spent the morning in bed before it was time for me to get ready to leave. I put on a purple skater dress with black heels and I put my hair in a pony tail. There was a knock on the door while I was doing my hair.

"I got it kitten" I heard Dean yell. I finished my hair and make-up and walked to the living room. I saw AJ standing there holding Jagger while talking to Dean.

"Hey Soph ready to go?" I nodded and grabbed my purse. I kissed Jagger and Dean.

"I love you see you in a bit."

"I love you too have fun" I kissed him once more before we left. We were in the dress shop and I was currently standing on a platform while the lady fixed my dress.

"So how is it being back?"

"Its great. Its weird having Jagger with us but I wouldn't have it any other way. How does it feel to know your getting married in less then 4 weeks?"

"Amazing. I just want to be married already." I smiled at her. The lady finished my dress and we left. We walked through the apartment door to be met with Phil hanging out on the couch with Dean and Jagger.

"What are you doing here Phillip?" He looked over and smiled.

"I decided that if you two were having a little girl time then I would come over here and hang out. Gotta problem with that shorty?" I playfully glared at him before walking to sit on Dean's lap while AJ sat on Phil's. Jagger was laying on the floor and looked up at all of us.

"How did the dress fitting go?"

"Good they had to take in the dress a little because my last fitting was when I was 3 months pregnant. So Phillip since this is the first time I have seen you since the podcast, how do you plan to make it up to me when you neglected to tell me you were sick?"

"Isn't being your brother enough?" I laughed and shook my head at him.

"Sorry big brother but that won't cut it. Besides I like presents better." We all laughed and Jagger just stared at us like we were all crazy.

"Alright shorty what do you want?"

"I want you to give Dean a hug like a nice brother-in-law." Dean and Phil looked at me shocked while AJ laughed.

"What did I do to you kitten?"

"You didn't tell me he was sick. I'm your wife that isn't allowed." AJ laughed even harder and Phil and Dean let out a little chuckle. I reached down and picked up Jagger.

"What do you think handsome, want daddy and uncle Phil to give each other a hug?" Jagger smiled and clapped his little hands. I looked at Dean and smirked before sliding off his lap and to the middle of the couch. AJ did the same. Phil and Dean both sighed before standing up. They stood in front of each other like two awkward teenagers who were about to kiss for the first time.

"Come on me and Sophia aren't getting any younger." I laughed and just looked at them when they looked at me to see if I would relent. When they saw I wouldn't they both sighed and hugged.

"Aww!" Me and AJ said at the same time.

"Shut it shorty." I laughed while Dean sat down and pulled me and Jagger back onto his lap. It was around 8 when Phil and AJ had to leave.

"See you later guys" AJ called as they walked out the door. I closed and turned around heading back to the couch.

"What do you want for dinner babe?"

"I just want to order in and relax." I nodded. We decided to get Chinese, while we were waiting we fed Jagger and changed him into his pajamas. He fell asleep right when the food arrived.

"I'll grab the food, why don't you go lay him down." I nodded and took our son into his room. I kissed his head and layed him in his crib. I walked out and sat next to Dean and dug into my food. I saw Dean looking at me, laughing.

"What?"

"By the way you are eating darling, people would think you haven't eaten in a week." I laughed.

"Sorry I'm hungry, I haven't eaten all day." He nodded and kissed my cheek before digging into his food. After we were done we cuddled on the couch watching a movie.

"You excited to go the the UK?"

"Yeah I just hope Jagger likes it."

"I'm sure he will love it. Did you talk to Nikki?"

"Yeah she was actually going to ask us the same thing. She said she doesn't want her godson around a bunch of obnoxious, loud, wrestlers." He laughed and kissed my head.

"That was a lovely moment between you and my brother." I laughed and he shook his head.

"I should spank you for that." I laughed and shook my head.

"If you can catch me you can spank me." I got up and took off towards our bedroom. I ran and hid in the closet and saw him run in the room.

"Sweetheart what is it with you running from me? You know I will always find you." I covered my mouth to stop from laughing. He was looking under the bed and I ran from the closet. Dean's reflexes were quicker and he caught the back of my shorts and threw me on the bed.

"Told you. Now I believe I get something for catching you?" I nodded. I stood up and pulled off my shorts and he threw me over his knee.

"You ready sweetheart?"

"Yes Dean." I heard him groan before I felt his hand smack my ass. I moaned when he rubbed the spot he slapped before he slapped it again. He gave me ten before he was done. I stood up and pushed him back on the bed and fumbled with his zipper. Finally when he helped me I was able to push his pants and boxer's down. I lifted myself up and aligned him with my entrance before I sank down. I set a fast pace and Dean met me thrust for thrust before he flipped us over. He flipped me over on my stomach and lifted my bottom half up and entered me that way.

"Dean!"

"Go your even tighter this way. Come on baby tell me what you want."

"Faster please." He complied and sped up. It wasn't long until we were both calling out each others name's and collapsing onto the bed. He pulled put of me and pulled me to his chest.

"You okay sweetheart?" I nodded while leaning up to kiss him.

"I am more then okay babe. That was great." He smirked and kissed me again.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39:**

"Come on babe or we are going to run out of time." I heard Dean yell from the living room of our suite. We are currently in London and are taking Jagger to see The London Eye.

"I'm coming hold you horses." I finished my make-up and slipped on my jacket and shoes before heading to the living room. When I walked out I saw Dean wearing jeans a t-shirt and a leather jacket and Jagger was wearing a little hoodie and sweatpants because it was raining.

"About time sweetheart. How many times do I need to tell you there is no need to put make-up on. I swear one of these day's I'm going to hide all of it."

"You do that and I will leave you to have fun by yourself at night until Jagger turns 1!" He laughed and I picked up our son.

"No way sweetheart because that would be punishment for you to. Ready?" I nodded and we left the room and walked to our rental. I placed Jagger in his car seat and got in the driver's seat since I was the only one who knew how to drive on London streets.

"How do you know how to drive here?"

"When I was a teen I came over here for a study abroad thing. While I was here I had a friend who taught me, figured it would come in handy when we started traveling." Dean nodded and grabbed my hand. We got to the London Eye and were put into a pod. Luckily we were by ourselves and not with some random people. Jagger really liked it and I got some cool pictures when we got up high.

"Come on Dean take a selfie with me and Jagger."

"Babe you know I don't like my picture taken." I looked at him and pulled the face I pull with Phil all the time. I looked at him with wide eyes and my lip out in a pout.

"Please." He shook his head and I put more into the look. He sighed and came behind me and got into the frame. I smiled and took a picture of all of us. I caught Jagger giggling so it looked like he was smiling, Dean had his tongue out and I was smiling. We were one cute family. We finished our ride and headed towards the arena for Raw. I didn't have a match but Dean did. I was on commentary because tonight was the start of the tournament to see who my next opponent was.

I put on favorite black and white stripped sweater dress with my black high-heeled boots. I picked up title and walked out of the bathroom to see Dean. I cleared my throat and gave a little twirl.

"How do I look?"

"That is a stupid question sweetheart. You always look sexy so you never have to ask." I went over and set next to Dean and Jagger. Jagger was looking at my title like it was the coolest thing ever.

"Well aren't you just a charmer. When is your match?"

"Two after the diva's." I nodded and looked at the time and I saw I had to go. I kissed Jagger's head and kissed Dean before standing up and grabbing my belt.

"I'll see you two in a little bit. Behave."

"Oh mommy is no fun Jagger." I laughed and left walking to the gorilla. It was Eva Marie against Rosa Mendes. Lord help me.

_The ref was about to ring the bell when my music went off. I walked out and walked down the ramp with my title high in the air. I took my seat at commentary and put the headset on._

"_What a treat. We are being joined by the diva's champion Sophia. Welcome Sophia."_

"_Thank you King its nice to be here."_

"_What do you think of this tournament Sophia?" JBL asked._

"_I think its a good idea. Every diva has to fight for a chance to have a match for this title. Nobody is just going to get it handed to them when they don't deserve it."_

_I watched as Eva botched yet another move and shook my head._

"_Well said Sophia and I hear congratulations are in order you and your husband Dean Ambrose recently had a baby?"_

"_Yes we did and he is our world." This time I saw Rosa botch a move worse than Eva._

"_My god who taught these two how to wrestle?"_

"_Well we all can't be the best diva in the world." Michael spoke up._

"_Your right Cole we can't because there is only one and that is me."_

"_Yea Michael and show some respect before she has her husband and friends beat you up." I laughed and shook my head. Finally after what seemed like forever the match was over. Rosa won and I stood up taking my headset off before walking to the back._

I got back to the locker room and heard Seth yell. I walked in to see him holding Jagger, who had his little hands in Seth's hair, and Roman and Dean were laughing. I walked over and grabbed my son and kissed his head.

"You'd think you would learn by now Seth, always have your up when you are holding him."

"He doesn't do it to anyone else but me!" We laughed harder.

"Well maybe he just thinks your hair is weird like everyone else does." Seth playfully glared at me and Dean wrapped an arm around me.

"Great job on commentary babe, and John is right if Michael says anything you don't like we will beat him face or not." I laughed and kissed him.

"Good to know, are we leaving right after your match?" Dean nodded.

"Yeah the bus should out there. We just have to unload the car and put it on the bus." I nodded. While we were in the UK we rented a bus like we have when we are home. I changed into sweatpants and a hoodie before the boy's match.

"Alright guys good luck." Dean kissed me before kissing Jagger's head.

"Thanks babe see you soon." They left and me and Jagger sat down. It was the shield vs the Wyatt family. Thank god there was a couch in the locker room because I was exhausted. I layed down with Jagger on my chest. It wasn't long until we both fell asleep. I woke up when I felt someone lift me up into their arms forcing a whine to come out of my mouth.

"Shh babe its only me. I'm just carrying you to the bus."

"Where is Jagger?"

"Seth carried him for me. You were both asleep on the couch when we got back and we didn't want to wake either of you up." I nodded and snuggled into his chest. When we got to the bus, Dean walked us back to our room and layed me down. He checked on Jagger before stripping down to his boxers and joining me in bed.

"I already wish this tour was over."

"I know me to babe. Just one more week and we will be home and we'll see your brother get married." I nodded and cuddled into him. It wasn't long until I fell back asleep.

/*/

It was finally the last day of the tour and we couldn't be happier to be heading home. Since Dean and John are both done early tonight we are leaving earlier then everyone else. I was packing all of our stuff up to head into the arena when I my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Hey shorty."_

"Hey Phil what's up?"

"_Just thought I would call and check in to see how the tour is going."_

"It went really good. Jagger had a lot of fun I think and he handled everything really well. I am just happy tonight is our last night and we are leaving."

"_I always felt the same way shorty."_

"Yeah. Are you getting excited about getting married next Friday?"

"_Yes. I have never been so excited for something in my life, well except when I knew mom was pregnant again. I thought it was a boy but it ended up being you."_ I laughed.

"Thanks asshole love you too." He chuckled.

"_I'm just kidding Sophia. I gotta go, we have a last minute meeting with the flower lady. I'll see you guys soon love you."_

"Love you too." I hung up and had just finished packing when I heard the bus door open and the raspy voice that I love.

"Lets go see where mommy." I placed the bags on the ground and turned around when the door opened. I smiled at them.

"There are my two favorite men, how was your walk?" Dean kissed me and handed me Jagger who smiled.

"It was good. He got really excited when we saw the ducks at the pond." I smiled and kissed our son's nose.

"Ready to leave tonight?"

"Yes I just want to go home and be in the states. I love it here but I like being in our time zone instead of this jet lag." Dean nodded and kissed my head. We hung out until it was time to head to the arena. We walked in and placed everything we brought with us in the locker room because we were riding with Nikki and John to the airport and flying home with them. Dean went in and changed into his shield gear.

Their match was one of the first ones and as soon as it was done we were gone.

"I love you baby. I'll be done soon and we will be on our way home." I smiled and kissed him. He kissed Jagger's head and left with the boys. There was a knock on the door, I was hesitant to open it because I don't know if I wanted Dean to spank me or not.

"Sophia its me Nikki!" I smiled and opened the door with Jagger in my arms. Fortunate for us, Dean and John were in the same match.

"Hey Nikki what's up." She hugged me and took Jagger from me and walked in.

"Thought I would come hang out and watch the match with you guys. Look Jagger there is your daddy and your uncle John!" Jagger clapped at the TV making us smile. It was the shield and John versus the Wyatt family and Kane.

"You excited about being in the final rounds of the tournament?" She looked up from playing with Jagger and smiled.

"Yup soon I will be divas champ and you will be stuck wrestling Eva and Rosa." I laughed and shook my head.

"Nikki I have to tell you something but you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"I promise. What's wrong?"

"I have been thinking a lot recently and I think that I am going to retire when my contract is up at the end of October." She looked at me shocked.

"What why?"

"I just don't have the same passion I once did. When I was out with my shoulder I was itching to get back but when I had Jagger and was just sitting behind the scenes and watching I didn't have the same itch. I was just happy watching everyone and not competing."

"Have you talked to Dean about this?" I shook my head.

"No you are the first person I have talked to about this."

"I think you should talk to Dean and figure everything out. I would miss wrestling you like crazy but I know that you'd be happy just watching us." I nodded.

"I would and maybe they will even bring up a diva or two from NXT that deserve to be here and can actually wrestle instead of picking the models of the group." Nikki nodded. We looked at the TV and saw the match was over.

"Oops guess we weren't paying attention. Jagger you excited to go home?" He started grunting and bouncing in Nikki's arms.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Alright Soph I'm gonna go find John, meet us at the car?"

"You bet." She kissed Jagger's head and gave me a hug before leaving. I packed up all Jagger's things and played with him until the boys came back.

"Hey babe, hey little man" Dean said as he walked through the door. Roman and Seth headed right for the showers and Dean followed after kissing me and Jagger. They were all done about 15 minutes later and we were packing to leave.

"See you guys Monday." Roman and Seth hugged us and we left. The drive to the airport wasn't long and it wasn't long until we were on the plane home. Jagger fell asleep about 10 minutes in and we layed him down in his pack-and-play.

"Sorry you guys have to share the couch."

"Its fine John I promise. Thanks for letting us ride with you."

"Well Nicole was pretty stuck on not letting Jagger ride fly with everyone else." We laughed. They soon said good night and me and Dean were cuddling on the couch. My conversation with Nikki came back to me and I knew I had to talk to Dean.

"Dean can I talk to you for a minute."

"Of course babe you know you can tell me anything." I smiled and grabbed his hand.

"What would you say if I told you I wanted to retire after my contract is up in October."

"I would ask you why and ask you to make sure this was something you really wanted."

"I just don't have the same passion for it as I used to. I liked being behind the scenes and watching instead of competing. I have been thinking about it a lot lately and I think its something I really want to do."

"Well whatever you want to do I will stand by you 100%. You will still travel with me right?" I smiled and kissed his hand.

"Of course babe. How about we stick to what we said when Jagger was first born. We travel when we are in the states and when you go out of the state we stay home."

"Sounds good except how about when we do the European tours you guys still come with us." I nodded.

"Deal" he smiled and kissed me. We layed down and just cuddled. I was certain this was something that would me happy and I couldn't wait for this new chapter in my life.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40:**

It was the day we have all been waiting for. Phil and AJ's wedding. I was in the bridal suite helping AJ get ready and Jagger was laying on the floor in just his diaper until it was time to put him in his little tux. I had just finished curling AJ's hair when there was a knock on the door.

"I got it." She smiled and I walked over and opened it to reveal Dean.

"Hey babe what's up?"

"I got little man's suit." I nodded and let him come in.

"If your just spying for my brother your going to be in big trouble." He chuckled as did AJ.

"No I promise I just came to help dress the baby." I laughed and picked Jagger up and helped Dean dress him. When he was all done he was so cute! I took a picture of him and sent it to Nikki and AJ.

"Alright thanks babe but now its time to go. I will see you out there." Dean laughed and kissed me goodbye before hugging AJ and left. The other bridesmaids were helping AJ when I got a text from Phil asking to see me. I picked Jagger up and told AJ I would be right back. I walked down the hall and knocked on the door. It opened to reveal Phil and he looked so happy.

"Hey thanks for coming shorty. Hey Jag man you clean up nice!" Jagger clapped and we laughed."

"What did you need me for bro?"

"Well I am a little nervous and your the only one that can calm me down."

"Phil don't be nervous. In just 15 minutes you will be standing up there waiting for AJ and you guys are gonna get married and be happy. If there are any two people who can last forever its you two. Your gonna be happy and have kids so Jagger has a playmate." He laughed and pulled me into a hug.

"Everything is going to be fine Phil I promise." He nodded and pulled back.

"I love you Sophia. Thanks for being an awesome sister." I smiled and hugged him again.

"I love you too Phil and thank you for always being there for me. I don't know what I would do with out you." He wiped a stray tear away and kissed my head.

"Alright I gotta go before I ruin my make-up, I'll see you out there." He smiled and kissed Jagger's cheek before we left. It was time for the wedding to start and we all got into position. I carried Jagger with me and everyone awwed making Phil laugh before he yelled.

"He is stealing my spotlight" I laughed and Phil took the ring pillow from Jagger before he kissed his cheek. I walked over and handed him to Dean who was in the front row and looking very hot in his black suit. He winked at me and I blushed before looking towards the door when the wedding march started. Everyone stood up and watched as AJ made her way down the isle to my brother. I looked over and saw Phil already had tears in his eyes.

The ceremony got under way and it was beautiful. Both of their vows made me cry and I looked at Dean and he just smiled at me and made Jagger wave at me.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride." Phil smiled and kissed AJ and everyone cheered. We all left and went to the hotel where the reception was. It was me, Dean, Phil, AJ, Colt and some other people from the wedding party at a table. Being the best man and the maid of honor, it was time for me and Colt to give our speeches. Colt's was nice and made everyone laugh and it was my turn.

"So I remember meeting AJ in NXT. She made a joke and I was the only one who laughed and we became instant best friends. I remember when I first introduced her to my brother. If AJ was around anywhere near Phil, no one else mattered. I have never seen Phil look at someone like he did with her and I instantly knew they were meant for each other. I couldn't be any happier for you two and I hope you guys have a lifetime of happiness, I love you guys. Cheers!" Everyone raised their glasses and took a drink.

I was sitting at the table playing with Jagger when Dean looked at Colt.

"Hey man you mind watching our son for me, I believe the maid of honor owes me a dance."

"No problem man." Dean took Jagger from me and handed him to Colt before pulling me to the dance floor. He twirled me around and pulled me to his chest making me laugh.

"You look beautiful kitten." I blushed.

"Thank you, you look very sexy yourself. You should dress like this more often."

"Maybe when we have a real wedding of our own." I looked at him and smiled.

"Dean trust me that isn't necessary. Although I don't remember it I would prefer the Vegas wedding. Before that night I was certain I would never get married but now I am happy I did. I don't need a fancy wedding babe."

"I know and me either I just thought that it might be a better story to tell our kids instead of mommy got drunk and daddy, who had been stalking mommy, took advantage and married her while she wasn't thinking straight." I laughed and kissed him.

"I'd rather them know the truth and know it worked out then paint some unrealistic picture that doesn't fit us." Dean smiled and nodded before kissing me again. When the reception was all done and we said bye to AJ and Phil we went home. We put Jagger to bed and I was about to walk to our room when Dean grabbed my hand.

"I have something to show you." He pulled me out into the living room and sat me down on the couch before walking over to the dvd player and putting a disk in. He sat down next to me and pressed play. I was shocked when I saw it was me and Dean and we were standing in the chapel in Vegas.

"What the hell?"

"Roman and Seth took video of it in case anyone tried to argue that we weren't married now shh its getting to the good parts." I laughed and looked back at the screen. I saw me and Dean standing at the alter holding hands saying our vows.

"I promise to always love you and take care of you Sophia. I love you and I will never let you go."

"Dean I have to admit that at times you really scared me with your attitude but I also have to admit at times I found myself liking your behavior. I can't promise that I will fall right in love from the start but I promise to try." I looked over at Dean and turned the dvd off before straddling him.

"Why didn't you show me this before?"

"I was gonna save it for our anniversary in September but after tonight I couldn't wait." I smiled and kissed him again.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now lets go recreate what should have been done on our wedding night." I laughed and allowed him to pick me up and take me to our room. I didn't know what the future held but I knew I never wanted to be without Dean. I have never been so happy with anyone like I am with him.

While he was thrusting into me I leaned up and whispered "mine" in his ear and I heard him groan before speeding up.

"Yours baby. Always yours." He leaned down and kissed me before whispering in my ear "mine."

I looked at him and cupped his cheek before kissing him.

"Yours" I mumbled against his lips. We both stared into each others eyes as we climaxed. I definitely knew I would never want to be without him.

/*/

_Epilogue: 3 ½ years later_

I was currently in our room at the hotel, getting a surprise ready for Dean tonight. I knew he was going to love it. I heard the door open and "mommy" rang out. I smiled and walked out to the front only for my arms to be full of my little man. I picked him up and spun us around, making him giggle.

"Did you have fun with daddy Jagger!" Dean took Jagger to the gym with him and Roman because I told him I had something to do. Jagger was now 3 ½ years old and was looking more and more like Dean everyday. He had a head full of dirty blonde curls and Dean's bright blue eyes.

"Yeah! Me, daddy and uncle Roman beat up uncle Seth." He giggled again making me laugh but his giggle was cut off when we heard a voice from the door.

"Jagger Michael Ambrose what have I told you about running off without me?" Jagger looked down.

"I'm sorry daddy but I really wanted to see mommy." Holy deja vu.

"I really wanted to see mommy to but you can't run from the elevator like that and how did you even get the door opened?"

"I'm strong like you daddy" came his sweet reply which made me smile.

"Okay but you can't run off like that again. If you were to get hurt that would make me and mommy very sad." He kneeled down so he was eye level with him. "Promise me you won't run off like that again."

"I promise daddy" Dean nodded and pulled him into a hug. Jagger clenched his little hand in Dean's jacket. Dean picked him up and stood in front of me.

"Did you tell mommy what we did to uncle Seth?" You could see Jagger's face light up like the fourth of July.

"Daddy and uncle Roman lifted him up and threw him down and I pinned him like daddy does and won!" He giggled and it made me and Dean laugh.

"Good job little man mommy is proud of you. Did you pull his hair like I told you?" I didn't really have to tell him because ever since he was born he has had a thing about pulling Seth's hair. He nodded and smiled.

"Yup and he told me to tell daddy that he should stop pulling your hair. Why does daddy pull your hair mommy?" I looked at Dean and saw him laughing.

"Daddy only pulls my hair when we are wrestling. Can you go and get the picture you drew for auntie Coco so we can get ready to head to the arena?" He nodded and Dean set him down and he took off. Dean wrapped his arms around me and I wrapped mine around his neck.

"He may look like me but he definitely gets his listening skills from you." I rolled my eyes and laughed. I laughed harder when I felt Dean slap my ass.

"You'd think you learn by now baby." I laughed and he kissed me. We stood their kissing for a few minutes before we heard Jagger.

"Eww" we looked over and we both laughed.

"Get used to this kid because she is mine." Jagger didn't like that and came and pushed against Dean legs until he was pushed away from me. Jagger lifted his arms and I picked him up. He stuck his tongue out at Dean making us laugh.

/*/

Me and Jagger were sitting in the arena watching Dean on the monitor. He was up against Seth since Seth turned in the shield a couple months ago. True to my word, I retired when my contract was up. Everyone was really supportive and Hunter and Stephanie told me there would always be a spot for me if I wanted it. My phone rang and I saw it was Phil.

"Jagger uncle Phil is calling." He turned and shrugged before focusing back on the screen. I laughed and answered.

"Hello."

"Hey shorty what's up?"

"Not much just hanging backstage with little man waiting for Dean to get done. Jagger say hello to your uncle." I put the phone to his ear and he muttered a soft "hi uncle Phil bye uncle Phil." I shook my head with a smile on my face.

"Sorry Phil he is watching Dean's match and apparently nothing else matters." Phil chuckled.

"Its okay Soph. Speaking of Dean have you told him the good news?"

"No not yet. Didn't AJ tell you how I was breaking the news?"

"No she said she didn't know if she could" I laughed.

"Guess you'll just have to wait then."

"Oh come one Sophia that's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair Phillip. I gotta go Dean is done and we are heading back to the hotel. I will send you a picture of how I tell him, I love you."

"I love you too." I hung and grabbed Jagger. When we got back to the hotel I took Jagger back to change him while Dean watched some TV.

"Okay baby you know what to say right?"

"Yes mommy" I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Alright buddy go ahead" he smiled and ran out to where Dean was sitting.

"Daddy daddy look at the new shirt mommy got me!" Dean smiled and lifted Jagger onto the couch so he was standing.

"Alright buddy stand still so I can read it." I saw him reading his shirt and he looked at me before looking back at the shirt. He got a big smile and set Jagger on his feet before running over and picking up and spinning me around. Jagger's shirt said "I'm going to be a big brother" on it.

"Really babe?" I nodded as he set me on my feet but didn't let me go.

"Yup I just found out a couple weeks ago. I am 2 months along the same we found out when I was pregnant with little man." He smiled and kissed me with so much passion that it made my toes curl.

That night we layed in bed. Jagger was in one bed, me and Dean were in another. Dean was stroking my stomach and I smiled at him. I was thinking about how much my life has changed and I was so happy.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours darling."

"Just thinking about how much my life has changed over the years. I went from being the obsession of a hound and hating it to being so incredibly happy I couldn't imagine my life without him." He smiled and kissed me softly.

"Don't worry baby your still the obsession of a hound." I chuckled and snuggled into his chest.

"Good because I don't think I would want it any other way. I love you Dean."

"I love you too Sophia. More then you will ever know."

**A/N: Sadly this is the end. I just want to thank everyone who favorited/followed this story it means a lot. I am currently writing a new Dean Ambrose story, it is AU and another obsession one. I also may do some one shots to show what Dean, Sophia and Jagger are up to. Let me know what you guys think!**


	41. Author Note

Hey guys my new story Lunatic Teacher has been posted! I have also started on the one shots and if you have any ideas for them feel free to leave a review here or message me!


End file.
